Scarlet Hearts Fifth Years March!
by hetalia27
Summary: Look who's back! Aurora and her friends are back for another crazy year at Hogwarts! Umbrige arives, can Aura stay out of trouble. Aurora and Draco are in love, but are their friends happy about it? It's another year at Hogwarts! What's to come?
1. Normal Life With The Weasleys

**Normal Life With The Weasleys**

**A/N**: Hey guys! The new series! Like the title? I kind of do, but I was really iffy about it. Another thing is that, I wanted to ask, do you guys like my character is too "Mary-Sue?" if you know what that means? Someone today said she was a bit "Mary-Sue", for those who don't know what that means like me until today, it's pretty much like god mode perfect character. And I don't mean to make Aurora that way, and I do think she had her own flaws, but I guess, I'll try to make her more flawed? I don't know, but I just wanted to address that and ask if anyone else thinks that way, because in no way do I mean for her to be like _perfect_, because I'm a person who strongly believes no one's perfect, definitely not me. But yeah. Anyways, excuse my rants, I do that a lot more than I should. **Anyways** here is the first chapter of, Scarlet Hearts; Fifth Years March!

**A/N:** Nother thing to mention, this is a sequel, the one before is called Cats and Ferrets Fourth Year's Blue! I want to welcome everyone back, and if you haven't read the first one, there will be a lot of things you might not get, and so go check it out. If you don't want to, well them, welcome and try to understand!

* * *

><p>"RON!" Aurora said, running down the stairs, Ron turned and shrieked in a slight terror.<p>

"Noooooooooo!" Ron said as he collided to the floor. Aurora snatch what was in his hands and pried it out of his fingers, then sat on him triumphantly.

"How many times do I have to tell you! OPENING OTHERS PEOPLES MAIL IS ILLEGAL SO STAY OUT OF MY MAIL FROM DRACO YOU PRAT!" Aurora screamed in rage.

"But! I'm trying to protect you!" Ron said, desperately trying to get out from under his sister.

"What is going on in here so early in the morning?" Mr. Weasley asked as he yawned walking into the room they were in.

"Ron keeps stealing my mail from Draco and reading it, and attempts to send him a letter back telling him how much of a prat he is. When honestly, Ron you're the prat," Aurora said, putting him in a choke hold.

"Aurora let your brother go. Ronald, stop taking your sisters mail! I don't want to keep waking up to this constant cycle. I'm amazed you wake up this early just to get her mail before her, why can't you be this dedicated about school? Maybe you'll learn something," Mr. Weasley said and yawned sitting at the table.

"Ha, Ron, dad picked me over you," Aurora said, sitting up, gripping the letter that had her name written in Draco's fancy pants script. Aurora sat down next to Mr. Weasley and Ron sat across from her, rubbing his neck.

"Must you grip so hard?" Ron asked Aurora stuck her tongue out at him and opened the letter.

_Dear Aurora,_

_Hello love, it's only been a week since schools been out and I'm missing you already! I know we write everyday but, what is life without a person who loves you? _

_Anyways, I've been meaning to ask this, could you possibly come to the manor? My manor, my mother and father would love to meet you. Well… my father _had _met you, but I wouldn't enjoy counting, saving my girlfriend from the Dark Lord really, well, "meeting."_

_Anyways, think of this as me asking you for a belated birthday present? Seeing as how we both managed to forget my birthday in the mix of the madness. Reply soon? I miss you._

_Love,_

_Draco._

"What's the git saying?" Ron asked, Mrs. Weasley walked into the room, bringing breakfast as the other three people who lived in the house came down stairs all groggy.

"Hey mum, dad," Aurora said, grabbing toast and nibbled on it, "Can I go over to Draco's for a day?"

"What? Why would you want to go to Malfoy Manor? It's probably a trap," Ron said.

"Ron you are so annoying. Obviously I want to see my _boyfriend_, whose father just so happened to save my _life_. And seeing as how he saved my life, _why_ would it be a trap?" Aurora asked as she kept eating her toast.

"Well I don't know, it's Malfoy, he's always been a git," Ron said.

"Please, he's trying to be nice to you, but you acting this way, I can't seem to remember why _I'm_ nice to you," Aurora said.

"Oh please, I'm Ron Weasley, everyone loves me," Ron said.

"Oh please, I'm Aurora Willows-Weasley, I don't love you at all," Aurora said.

"I think it's a great idea Aura, then the day after he should come over here, and we'll give him that talking to that I wanted to," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Now I suddenly don't want to do anything with Malfoy anymore," Aurora said, Mrs. Weasley laughed.

"Anyways, I'm done, thanks," Aurora said, as she got up after eating her toast.

"Really? Aurora are you okay? You haven't been eating a lot," Fred said, speaking for the first time.

"Hey, how's Liz? I mean she's supposed to write to me, but I think she's been too busy," Aurora said.

"She's in Canada with her parents, she hasn't written me since before she left," Fred said sadly.

"Oh, well, I'm sure she'll write soon," Aurora said and walked upstairs to her room and grabbed her parchment, ink and quill and sat at her desk. Draco's Eagle Owl, whom she called Jeeves, was sitting on her window, and pecking at the glass. Aurora giggled.

_Hey Draco!_

_First of all, don't you have your mum and dad? Because last time I checked, they love you lots. So you can't possibly be without love._

_Ron's being a prat about me dating you, so please, do your best when you come over the day after tomorrow, to become friends with him. And yes, that's mum and dads conditions._

_If you want me over, you must come over the day after. Oh, how's tomorrow? I can come tomorrow, I don't have much to do anyways, just harass Ron, talk to Ginny about nonsense, get Fred or George to sneak me out of the house, they can Apparate! They're seventeen. _

_Oh, should I dress formally? Or casually? Oh dear, should I get you something for your late birthday? Man middle July, I'm so late. I'm such a bad girlfriend! I'm sorry I forgot! _

_Anyways, it's sad that I even ramble in my letters so I'll end it here. Jeeves is eating my sheets again. Really, do you feed your owl enough?_

_Love and annoyed at Jeeves, my sheets are new!_

_Aurora._

Aurora smiled as she folded the letter and put it in an envelope, writing Draco on it, all girly and pretty and doodling on the envelope. Jeeves was now perched on her shoulder, nibbling her ear, awaiting the letter so he could leave. Aurora gave in and handed him the letter, and he flew away.

"Okay tell me what it is." Ginny said walking into Aurora's room. Aurora looked at her oddly. "Don't pretend, I know you! Why aren't you eating? How do you think Draco would feel if he heard? I bet he'd fly right over here and yell at you!" Ginny said, walking over to Aurora and standing in front of her.

"I don't know what you're talking about Ginny. I'm eating normally," Aurora said, "And for your information, Draco would most definitely be here in like five seconds flat if he found out I wasn't eating right," Aurora said.

"I WAS RIGHT! You admitted it. Now tell me why," Ginny said grabbing Aurora and shaking her back and forth.

"Ginny. GINNY STOP!" Aurora said and Ginny stopped shaking her. "I don't know, I just think about, well, what happened in the grave yard. Cedric died," Aurora said.

"But he came back! He was dead for about five minutes but he's back now. So what if he's in a coma, _he's alive_," Ginny said frantically.

"But why couldn't I have reacted sooner? I knew it was going to happen, but I didn't do anything sooner. If I could have, he would have been hanging around, being annoying. He would have taken his Newts, maybe have won the Triwizard Tournament with Harry. Then Harry wouldn't give most of his winnings to Fred and George. And I just, I wish I could just change what happened," Aurora said.

"And if I could change what happened, I'd go back and kill Voldemort before he was even admitted to Hogwarts, no Dark Lord? No problem!" Ginny said annoyed.

"Shut up Ginny, you don't get it," Aurora said, brushing her off, and jumping down every other stair to get down stairs from her room.

"Not until you get it through your head. You. Saved. Cedric. Freaking. Diggory. You. Are. Amazing. Now. Go. Eat. A. Bloody. Freaking. Proper. Meal!" Ginny said, hitting Aurora on the back of her head with every word.

"Ouch! Did you have to hit me?" Aurora said, rubbing the back of her head as she sat down at the table.

"YES!" Ginny said, grabbing some cereal and milk and passing them to Aurora with a bowl and a spoon.

"God, happy, I'm eating," Aurora said and she shoved a huge spoon of Lucky Charms into her mouth, chewed and swallowed.

"Yes, thank you. Now keep eating, I'm watching you," Ginny said, sitting across from her.

"Oh go fawn over Harry would you," Aurora said, Ginny looked at her annoyed.

"Oh go take your bitch pill," Ginny said.

"We've done it!" Fred said apparating into the kitchen.

"You've found the cure to stop Aurora's usually bitchiness and stubbornness?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"No Ginny, I'm sorry. There is nothing that can stop that," Fred said sadly.

"Hurtful," Aurora said, George beamed.

"Here, try this," George said, shoving something in Aurora's mouth. She chewed it and swallowed.

"What is—" Aurora started hiccupping bubbles.

"It works! Its bubble candy; get out of class because of the soapy stuff!" Fred said, Aurora hiccupped.

"How—hic—do you—hic—stop this—hic" Aurora said, bubbles spewing out of her. Fred's face dropped and George just shrugged.

"Um, let it stop on its own?" George said, Aurora looked furiously at him.

"WHY—hic—would you—hic—give me—hic—this if you—hic-don't kno—hic—how to—hic—stop it!" Aurora yelled.

"Wait! Let's go ask mum," Fred said and the two wandered off to find their mum.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, Ginny you are, and will always be my bestest friend and favorite sibling," Aurora said, plopping down in front of a tree that was near the burrow.<p>

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Ginny said, sitting next to her, carrying half of Aurora's art supplies. "So what's the deal? You're always like, painting or drawing land scape. Your room is full of it."

"Do you want me to paint you Ginny? Oh, go sit in the field, it'll be great," Aurora said, pointing out at the filed below the little hill the tree was on.

"Okay," Ginny shrugged and went down a few feet and sat down.

"Make yourself comfy! You won't be moving for a while," Aurora yelled, setting up her easel and her little chair. She put her canvas on it and opening her jars of paint and grabbing her brush.

"Can I talk?" Ginny yelled back. Aurora looked down at her.

"You know, you could move, cause I have the scene memorized, but I preferred if you didn't, but you can talk, just don't move your mouth too much!" Aurora called back.

"Kay!" Ginny yelled. And for a couple hours Aurora sat there painting Ginny, she had decided to sketch the scene in pencil first, so Ginny could go inside and do whatever. So Aurora was left alone outside now, painting.

She was almost done and then something fell on her head. It was midday and Aurora swore as she picked up the letter off the floor and looked at Jeeves, who sat on the tree above her.

"You poop on me, I'm going to kill you!" Aurora said. Then she looked down at the letter, and saw her name written on it with a cute little heart around it. Aurora giggled and opened it carefully.

_Doll,,_

_Yes my parents do love me, but they're my parents, I'm not going to go around snogging them now am I? No. Anyways, I've been trying to be nicer to Weasley, but he just won't stop being, well for better terminology that will not get you angry, annoyingly difficult. So I'll try to be the better man and attempt to smooth things over._

_On the upside, I think Grander is starting to like me a bit… possibly, we've talked a few times, she's not bad. And Potter, well, I'll try but expect a worse fate with him than Weasley._

_And about coming over tomorrow; sounds great. My parents think it's also a _wonderful_ idea to go to your house the day after. Anyways, just dress casual formal, but I'm sure you'll look wonderful. _

_Another thing, I'm sorry about my owl. I don't know why, but he's been eating my sheets too. I'll make sure someone looks at him, but I think the birds mad. I'll see you tomorrow sweetie._

_Draco._

_P.S. How should I dress the day after?_

_P.S.S. No present needed. It's fine._

Aurora sighed and then took a deep breath. Then she grabbed her sketch pad, ripped a page out and grabbed one of her pencils.

_Ferret,_

_Rawr! I hate your wacked out bird. I at my special art tree, drawing, which is why this paper is from my sketch pad, and the envelope is made by myself and is taped everywhere. Anyways, so your bird dropped the letter on my head and one of the pointy parts hit me. It hurt, I have a boo-boo, gunna get George to kiss it later._

_I'm currently drawing a picture of Ginny on of my many, many canvasses. It's amazing! Not trying to be conceited or anything. I'm just good at art. Tehe. Anyways,, wow I think I say anyways a lot. But asides from that, I'm going to give you something, I actually have something ready, without noticing it. It's not amazing or grand or wonderfultastic. But it's cute._

_When you come over the day after, wear um, jeans and a tee-shirt? Nothing to fancy please, don't look like a snob. Not saying that you do, but you kind of do, always wearing suits and stuff. If anything, wear a pair of pants and a button down, that's still casual… I think._

_Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow! Missing you,_

_Aura._

Aurora, like she said she would, make a little envelope with another piece of sketch pad paper, it looked really awkward and deformed, but she didn't care. She wrote Draco's name on it quickly, not caring how messy it was, and sent it away. She finished her picture and by the time she walked inside, two trips, grabbing her art stuff, it was dark.

"Wow, that sure is nice," Mr. Weasley said, admiring the picture the girls were putting in Ginny's room.

"She's great right? Oh I love her!" Ginny said, hugging Aurora.

"Thanks dad. Do you want me to do a family portrait?" Aurora asked.

"How are you going to do a family portrait if you're not in it? Silly, anyways its dinner time. And you're going to be at Malfoy's house all day tomorrow," Mr. Weasley said, the last part was said a bit reluctantly.

"Oh, it'll be loads of fun," Aurora said, grinning and running down the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well there you have it! Chapter 1! Chapter two, will probably be out… tomorrow, I so very well hope! I have tons planned out for this and I think it'll be fun to write. I hope you guys like the chapter and well, yeah!

**Reviews**, whether criticism, or anything else is always appreciated and needed. Feel free to point out errors in grammar and spelling, I'll fix it when I get the chance. Other than that, sorry for the bad ending, and I hope you guys liked it, the first of many, I hope. **Remember, reviews help update faster~**


	2. A Little Less Than Sixteen Candles

**A Little Less Than Sixteen Candles****.**

**A/N**: Hey guys! It's time for the second chapter! Yay? Thanks for the review Mav and, thanks for everyone who is faving my story and alerting it, I'm excited to see you guys!

**A/N2:** Can anyone tell me what band plays the song I used for this chapter? 20 points for you if you can/do!

* * *

><p>"I don't hate you—" Aurora started<p>

"—For being you, but you can't hate me for—" Ron continued

"—hating it, so say what are you waiting for—"

"—Kiss her, kiss her—"

"—I set my clocks early cause you—"

"—know I'm always late," Aurora and Ron sang.

"You guys need a new hobby," Ginny said, coming down stairs to where Ron was sitting on the kitchen table, and Aurora was cooking.

"You're just jealous you don't have a love like ours," Aurora said, flipping a piece of bacon.

"Well, that smells good," Mrs. Weasley said, walking into the living room. "But why is it that I'm not cooking that?"

"I woke up early," Aurora said, "Then I woke Ron up because I got bored. Then I started cooking."

"I've just been sitting here singing muggle music," Ron said.

"Well, how bout I go and get this done for you, and you can take a shower dear? You're going to get Arthur to take you to Malfoy Manor right after breakfast right? So go shower and get ready and I'll do this," Mrs. Weasley said. Aurora smiled and hopped upstairs, Ginny following.

"So I'll go pick something out for you, casual formal right?" Ginny asked and Aurora nodded.

"Nothing whore-ish please child," Aurora said, and ducked into the bath room and stripped of her clothes. She looked into the mirror. Her neck, still had the words Traitor visibly on it, even with her hair covering it. Her hair, before which was down to her knees, was now up to her shoulders. She sighed and looked at her tummy, it was the least she could say, she wasn't as skinny as she was before.

But she was still really skinny, and Aurora hated that. She sighed and stepped into the shower and turned the water on, letting the warmth over take her. She washed her hair with her normal Apple shampoo and washed her body. She stepped out of the shower, dripping soon after and wrapped a towel around her. Signing again, she walked out of the bathroom to her room where a pretty dress was laid out for her.

Aurora changed into a strapless lilac dress, that's chest was tightly snug against her chest keeping it from falling. On the chest was a small flower, on the top right corner and on the bottom left of her chest was another small flower. Then after her chest the dressed puffed out ever so slightly, but not a lot. She put on a pair of black boots and brushed her hair, then dried it. She curled it slightly then put on her necklace that Draco had given her, of the cat, and tied the lilac ribbon Draco gave her in her hair.

She looked at herself in her mirror and smiled, she didn't bother with makeup, just a touch of lip gloss. She put on the bracelet the mermaids gave her, of unbreakable seaweed with a petrified blue sea flower. She put on a pair of dangling in a chain, star earrings. She smiled at herself again, grabbed her bag and walked down stairs.

"Do I look sexay or what?" Aurora asked, hopping down the last two stairs. Ginny laughed.

"I think you look conceited," Ginny said, "but pretty. If I were Malfoy, my hands wouldn't be to myself," Ginny said and winked.

"And if _I_ were Malfoy, I'd practice in the art of having kids without a—" Ron started.

"Ewe Ron. Just no," Aurora said, sitting next to George, and smiled at him.

"I think you look very pretty," George said smiling "Now go change into something ugly."

"Ha, ha. I'm a big girl, I know how to keep my hormones in check," Aurora said, eating a piece of toast and some eggs.

"Okay, enough of this strange talk, of which I don't want to talk about. We'll be off in a few," Mr. Weasley said.

"If you're in a rush, I can have Freddie apparate me," Aurora said, finishing her egg and working her way through her half-finished toast.

"Oh no, no rush," Mr. Weasley said.

"Well," Aurora said and took her last bite, "I'm done." She smiled and the two got up.

"Well then, I guess we'll be off. Have a nice day you lot. No getting into trouble," Mr. Weasley said and took Aurora.

* * *

><p>"I don't see why you don't apparate more often," Aurora said, as she and Mr. Weasley stood outside of Malfoy Manor.<p>

"It doesn't bode well with my stomach," Mr. Weasley said.

"Oh. I quite like apparating, much easier. Except when you splinch," Aurora said.

"Didn't you splinch the first time you apparated?" Mr. Weasley asked, finally ringing the doorbell.

"Oh I did. It hurt, but then I saw Barty Crouch Jr. so I was angrier than in pain" Aurora said, shrugging.

"Well he is a vile man," Mr. Weasley said and the door was opened to Mr. Lucius Malfoy.

"Lucius," Mr. Weasley said reluctantly.

"Arthur," Lucius said the same way.

"Well, Aurora, I'll leave you here then. Do have fun. Not too much fun, but fun none the less," Mr. Weasley said, he pecked Aurora on the cheek, and bid Lucius farewell, and then he was gone.

"Why, hello sir, it's good to see you," Aurora said smiling. Lucius looked at her with a blank expression.

"Do come in," he said, standing aside, Aurora walked in and looked at the manor; it reminded her of Willows Manor.

"You have a lovely manor sir," Aurora said. Then she saw Draco strolling down the stairs and spotted her. He grinned widely and kept himself from running over. Draco, too looked spiffy, he was wearing a pair of black pants, and a black button up shirt.

"Hello Aurora," he said, smiling even wider now that he was standing in front of her.

"Hello Draco," Aurora smiled and awkwardly looked back at Lucius, questioning if she should give Draco a hug.

"Um, well mums waiting for us in the dining room for breakfast," Draco said, grabbing Aurora's hand and walking away, Lucius trailing behind.

"O-oh, um Draco, I already had breakfast," Aurora said awkwardly as they walked into the large dining room. The table was long and could fit possibly twenty people. Sitting on the right side of the head of the table was a woman, she had blonde hair done up and wore a smart long black dress.

"What? Why did you eat if you knew you were coming here so early in the morning?" Draco asked.

"Because I've always been told, its rude to come to someone house and expect them to feed you stupid," Aurora said.

"… True. Well, I don't know, just eat something, its rude not to," Draco said, as his father took the seat at the head of the table. Draco pulled out a seat for Aurora.

"Thank you," she said sitting down and Draco pushed the chair in for her, and then sat down himself. "I'll eat some toast, if I may."

"Sure dear," the woman said, passing Aurora some toast, butter and jam.

"Thank you," Aurora said, taking a knife and putting butter on half of the toast, and grape jam on the other side, she then folded it in half and gave it to Draco.

"Thanks," Draco smiled and took a bite. Aurora grabbed another piece and ate that plain.

"So, uh, mum, dad, this is Aurora, my girlfriend," Draco said proudly, putting his toast down on the plate and holding Aurora's hand.

"It's nice to meet you," Aurora piped shyly.

"Yes, it is. I'm Narcissa Malfoy," Narcissa said smiling slightly.

"Yes, I'm Aurora Willows-Weasley," Aurora said. Draco looked at her.

"When did you change your name?" he asked.

"Why, does it bother you? I changed it before exams by the way," Aurora said.

"It doesn't, because you're still you," Draco said proudly.

"Well, what house are you in?" Narcissa asked, her small smiling not leaving her face.

"Gryffindor…" Aurora said awkwardly, Lucius took a sip of water.

"I see… Well, that must be… nice?" Narcissa said awkwardly.

"I was supposed to be in Ravenclaw though. The hat kind of just put me in Gryffindor for some reason though," Aurora said, looking from her plate to Narcissa and then back.

"Oh? Well, you must be very smart," Narcissa said.

"I try to think I am. I normally get perfect marks," Aurora said nervously, trying not to come off to strong, Draco squeezed her hand.

"What are your favorite subject?" Lucius asked out of the blue.

"Oh, I like Potions, Charms, and… Care of Magical Creatures," Aurora said, Lucius rolled his eyes slightly at the last one.

"What do you want to do in the future?" Narcissa asked, trying to cover up her husband's rudeness.

"Um, I don't know. I've never thought about it. I'll get back to you on that," Aurora said.

"Well then, I'm done. Are you Aurora?" Draco asked, Aurora nodded, "Then we'll be off, we're going to wander around the Manor, is that okay mum?"

"Sure. It was lovely meeting you, but I guess we'll be seeing you around today," Narcissa said, standing up with the two children.

"Sure was Narcissa, if I may call you that," Aurora said politely.

"Sure you may," Narcissa smiled.

* * *

><p>"Well that was awkward," Draco said, tugging Aurora out of the house.<p>

"Sure was, where we going?" Aurora asked.

"Well, we have fantastic gardens here; I would think you'd love to see them," Draco said, Aurora grinned widely and Draco and her walked in to the large gardens. They were surrounded by flowers.

"It's so… pretty," Aurora said, as the two walked through, and then up to a bench.

"Yeah, when I walk through the garden, I think of you," Draco said as she and Aurora sat down. Aurora smiled.

"Well, I know you said nothing needed for your birthday, but are you sure there's nothing you want?" Aurora asked, looking at Draco.

"Of course there is something I want," Draco said looking into Aurora's eyes.

"If it involves your hand hitching up higher than it already is, I suggest you back it up before I render you unable of children," Aurora smiled. Draco frowned and crossed his arms.

"But it's for my _birthday_," Draco pouted, "And it's not like I haven't gone higher before."

"S-shut up," Aurora said blushing. Draco smirked and kissed Aurora's cheek.

"Oh and I know you liked it every time," Draco said, sliding his hand down Aurora's back. Aurora shivered.

"W-what makes you think that?" she said and looked into Draco's eyes.

"I wonder," he shrugged, placing his hands on her waist and kissed her sensually on the lips.

"Mm, Draco," Aurora said but he kept kissing her, "No stop," she said lightly, but he didn't stop, instead he slid his tongue in Aurora's mouth and just kissed her deeper. Aurora just gave up and kissed back as sensually as Draco.

"Now what was that about you not liking it?" Draco asked when he pulled back.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Aurora said, her face slightly flushed. "And I don't care," she stuck her tongue out, "You're not getting any further than third base, though you really shouldn't be on it anyways."

"Oh hush, you like it," Draco said, pulling Aurora close to him and just held her.

"I guess. Ugh, the things you do to my brain," Aurora said, snuggling.

"Did I tell you, you look beautiful," Draco cooed into Aurora's ear.

"Thanks, oh. This is for you," Aurora said, dramatically reaching into her bag, causing Draco to chuckle and handed him a present.

"You really didn't need to get me anything," Draco said, opening the present.

"Well it's okay, it's not amazing anyways," Aurora said. Draco looked at the picture frame that was under all the wrapping paper. He grinned. The picture frame was a plain mirror-like glass one, and inside the frame was a moving picture. It was a picture of Aurora and Draco, the two were just cuddling under a tree, a book in both of their hands, but then Aurora looked at Draco and kissed his cheek. Draco then grinned and kissed her lips. And then it reset from the beginning.

"I don't remember you taking this," Draco said.

"Shh, I'm magic remember," Aurora laughed.

* * *

><p>The day passed on pretty normal, Draco and Aurora just hung out like they did in school, they wandered around the house. Draco showed Aurora his very Slytherin like room, and the library in his house. Aurora had noticed she read over seventy percent of the books and reassured him she'd be back to read the others. Draco laughed and welcomed her over any time.<p>

Aurora had also spent some time with Narcissa, before dinner, the two cooked dinner together with the help of some of the house elves. And Lucius and Aurora had a few conversations now and then about random things, and about her father.

Now Aurora was about to leave, her and Draco were waiting on the porch of Malfoy Manor for Mr. Weasley.

"Well Willows-Weasley, I think my parents like you," Draco grinned.

"Well Malfoy, I would hold my breath about mine," Aurora said and laughed. Mr. Weasley appeared shortly after waving Aurora over. She and Draco stood.

"I'll see you tomorrow ay?" Aurora said, smiling, she hugged Draco and pecked him goodbye and went home. Looking forward to tomorrow, but dreading it at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Wow, I kind of ended up not liking this chapter so much. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed… I feel strange saying that after I said I didn't like the chapter. ANYWAYS, I do hope you enjoyed and I hope to update soon! I'll see you all later, looking forward to feedback as always!

**Reviews**, whether criticism, or anything else is always appreciated and needed. Feel free to point out errors in grammar and spelling, I'll fix it when I get the chance. Other than that, sorry for the bad ending, and I hope you guys liked it, the first of many, I hope. **Remember, reviews help update faster~**


	3. Rolling In The Deep

**Rolling In The Deep.**

**A/N**: Hola! I give thee another chapter! I hope you enjoy. And Aoi-Kun I love you!

* * *

><p>Aurora was blasting her IPod while playing a muggle card game called spit with Fred, sitting at the kitchen table.<p>

"So why is it called spit again?" Ron said, sitting next to Fred, as he watched the two slam cards into the two piles in front of them, from the groups of the cards that were part of their deck.

"No idea," Aurora said, and then she and Fred examined their cards, then the others.

"Fred, the seven on the six," Aurora said, Fred looked at her, and the last of her cards in her hand, which was a five, then he looked at his own other card that was a five.

He quickly slapped the seven down and right before he could slap the five down, Aurora got it and grabbed the smaller pile of cards.

"Ha, two fast for you!" Aurora said and laughed, pilling up the smaller lot of cards.

"Are you two still at it?" George asked sitting next to Aurora.

"Always!" Fred said, as the two set up their piles.

"I don't have any spit pile cards left, so this is now or never Freddie," Aurora said, looking at the very few cards that were in front of her.

"Hush! I will win!" Fred said, as he set up the cards and then the two were at it, slapping cards as fast as they could before the other.

_Knock Knock_.

"Fred go answer it," Aurora said, looking at his last two cards, she had one card left, and if Fred put his card down she would win the game.

_Knock Knock._

"You go get it," Fred said, the last two cards he had, if he were to put them both down before Aurora, he would finally win his first game against her.

_KNOCK KNOCK._

"Honestly you two!" Mrs. Weasley said as she opened the door for their guests.

"Lucius," Mrs. Weasley said, Aurora didn't tear her gaze away from a hesitant Fred.

"Molly," Lucius said lightly.

"Come one Freddie, gotta do it," Aurora said, her eyes narrowing.

"Welcome. I'll be sure to make Draco feel right at home," Mrs. Weasley said.

"No, you're not winning again," Fred said.

"Yes… Well, I'll be off then. Do be good Draco," Lucius said and then the door was closed.

"Fred put the god damn card down," Aurora said.

"Hey," Draco said awkwardly from the side of the table, Aurora and Fred didn't look at him.

"No, look away you, and I will put it down," Fred said.

"Cheater put the GOD DAMN CARD DOWN!" Aurora said, standing, at the very moment Fred put his card down, Aurora snapped her arm out and put her card down before Fred and slammed her hand on the empty space next to the large pile of cards.

"GOD DAMMIT WHY!" Fred said frustrated.

"Because I'm too good for you" Aurora said and did a victory dance.

"Please," Fred said crossing his arms.

"Hey not my fault, my milkshake brings all the boys to the yard and they're like, it's better than yours," Aurora shrugged and turned to Draco. She looked at him; he was wearing a pair of khaki shorts and black polo shirt.

"Way to go, formal looks good on you," Aurora smiled.

"My dad almost didn't let me leave the house," Draco said.

"That just means it's perfectly muggle like," Aurora said.

"For a prat," Ron murmured under his breath.

"Ron." Aurora said glaring at Ron, Draco just smiled lightly. "Well, how bout, Ron go get Ginny please, and we can all hang out, outside."

"Fine," Ron said and trotted upstairs.

"So, Malfoy," Fred started standing up, slinging an arm around Aurora's waist.

"What are you intentions—" George continued wrapping an arm around Aurora's shoulder.

"—with our sister?" Fred finished, Aurora glared at them.

"Nothing inappropriate, I just really like her," Draco said calmly.

"I see," Fred said, snaking his way towards Draco's right side.

"Really," George said, mimicking his brother, except standing towards Draco's left side.

"Um, yes?" he questioned, Aurora just started laughing.

"Shut up you weirdoes," she said and grabbed Draco and motioning him to sit next to her, he did. Fred sat across from her and George took the seat on the other side of Aurora. Ron and Ginny ran down the stairs and took the seats on both sides of Fred.

"Hiya Malfoy," Ginny said.

"Gin-Gin!" Aurora said, dramatically reaching for her without actually attempting to grab her.

"Like Oh Ma Gah, Rora!" Ginny said faking attempting to reach her.

"Know I will always love you!" Aurora said dropping her arm.

"No you can't give up! You must live!" Ginny said, desperately.

"Yeah this is what we have to deal with every day," Fred said to Draco.

"It changes though, everyone now and then," George said.

"It's really stupid," Ron muttered not looking at Draco. Aurora looked at him.

"Yeah okay, you usually join us in this tomfoolery," Aurora said.

"So what? I can't think that things are stupid," Ron asked.

"Of course you can, who am I to stifle your tastes?" Aurora said sort of upset.

"Then good, so why do you have to be so annoying about it?" Ron asked.

"Why must you act like an insufferable prat?" Aurora asked, rising to her feet angry.

"Oh I'm the insufferable prat? Okay well then, look in a mirror why don't you," Ron said, rising to his feet.

"Well, if that's how you feel, then just don't talk to me," Aurora said, storming out of the house.

"Ron!" Ginny yelled at him, he looked at his siblings.

"What? Gunna yell at me too?" Ron asked, storming upstairs.

"Will you stop being a prat!" Fred yelled following Ron up the stairs, George following behind.

"Ugh, you know, you bring the worst out of him?" Ginny asked Draco.

"Yeah, I don't mean to. I really do want to attempt to get to be… well not friends, but, tolerable? Whatever, tolerable with him. I really like Aurora, I don't want to mess it up by being a prat to her friends, though sometimes it's hard," Draco said rising to his feet.

"Well, I see your hearts in the right place. But now we have a cold war in our house. At least it'll be quiet now, less yelling," Ginny shrugged, opening the door for Draco and the two piled out.

"I really wish he would stop being so… Weasley like. He's really getting under my skin," Draco said, walking up to the little hill with the tree on top of it, where Aurora was sitting down still fuming.

"I'm a Weasley; do I get under your skin Draco?" Ginny asked, trying to be smart.

"Not really. So I guess it's just a Ron thing ay?" Draco said, Ginny laughed.

"Yeah, you love him, but he can be so difficult," Ginny said. "But I do feel bad for Aurora. Ron is closest to her out of all of us. She must hate fighting with him. She cries a lot because of him." Draco looked at the ground then back up to where Aurora was and the two climbed the little hill.

"Hey," Draco said, sitting next to Aurora.

"Hey," Aurora said, looking up at him and then at Ginny who sat on the other side of Aurora.

"Ron's being a prat again. Just wait, it'll pass," Ginny said.

"Doesn't it always?" Aurora sighed.

"Hey, I'll race you down the hill!" Ginny said Aurora smiled at her.

"You're soo on!" Aurora said, and the two rolled down the hill.

"You two are nuts!" Draco said as he walked down the hill, "But Ginny won."

"Ha!" Ginny said, grass was all over her clothes.

"Draco, you're supposed to pick me because you love me," Aurora whined.

"Hey, I may be a Slytherin, but I do tend to play fair every now and then," Draco said.

"Psht, why did you pick now to play it fair?" Aurora asked.

"Because I want your siblings to like me, even Ron. And that's because I like you a lot," Draco said.

"Awe! That's so sweet," Ginny and Aurora chimed together.

"Don't get used to it," Draco said, Aurora laughed.

"I guess we're all rolling in the deep ay?" Ginny said and Aurora laughed louder.

* * *

><p>The day had gone nothing like the day before. Draco and Aurora didn't get any time alone, but the Weasleys did get to see the better side of Draco. The lot played games and just hung out. They told jokes and of course, Fred and George played pranks on Draco. But then they all sat down for dinner.<p>

"So Draco, would you like some pot roast?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"It's really good," Aurora said, Draco looked at her slightly strangely.

"You're a vegetarian, you don't eat meat," Draco said.

"I don't but, that's what Ron tells me," Aurora grinned, then looked across from her at Ron, who just looked disgusted. Aurora glared at him.

"Well then I'd love some Mrs. Weasley," Draco said politely.

"Well then my boy, Aurora has told us a lot about you," Mrs. Weasley said.

"So has Ron," Mr. Weasley said.

"Nothing good from them I suppose huh?" Draco asked joking a bit.

"Oh, of course it's good… most of it," Mrs. Weasley said awkwardly. Draco just shoved a piece of the pot roast in his mouth.

"So, Draco, I know what house you're in, but what are your favorite subjects?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"I like potions, defense against dark arts and astronomy," Draco said, Ron snickered at the last one, Draco looked at him.

"I see, so what do you want to do in the future?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"I'm not really sure, possibly be an Auror, well that's what I wanted. But now I think I'd rather work for the ministry like my father does," Draco said. "By the way Mrs. Weasley, this is really good pot roast."

"Thank you," Mrs. Weasley said.

"So, this is very serious, but what are your intentions with my daughter?" Mr. Weasley asked, Aurora who was eating some pasta started chocking, Draco slammed Aurora's back and handed her some water.

"Nothing sir, I just really like her and want to keep liking her. I want us to be best friends as much as I want us to be together. Because I strongly believe, Aurora's not just my girlfriend, but my best friend. I can tell her anything," Draco said.

"I see. You two haven't…" Mr. Weasley started but stopped. Aurora looked totally appalled and Draco just looked down at his plate awkwardly.

"DAD!" Aurora said. Mr. Weasley looked at her.

"What? I'm just worried; I was a teenage boy once too you know!" Mr. Weasley argued, Aurora slammed her head on the table.

"I wish I had just let Voldykins just Avada Kedavra my ass. It would have been less painless than this," Aurora muttered.

"Aurora! Language," Mr. Weasley said.

"You're the one issuing innuendos!" Aurora said.

"Which, sir, we haven't. I respect Aurora, and I'm not here for her body. I quiet find her mind a place of wonders," Draco said, Aurora looked at him.

'If he thinks my minds a wonder, his body's wonderland and I wanna be Alice,' Aurora thought.

"Anyways, I just wanted to make sure," Mr. Weasley said.

"Yes, now you've made my teenage life awkward like every parent dreams, shall we finish this dinner less painfully," Aurora suggested. Mr. Weasley laughed.

"So I have a question," Ginny said, Aurora looked at her.

"Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?" Aurora offered.

"Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?" Ginny asked.

"Your love, your love is my drug," Aurora said.

"Oh hush you two, this dinner table has suffered from your weirdness enough," Mrs. Weasley said.

"And it'd be lonely without it," Aurora said.

"Ladies love my style at my table getting wild," Fred said.

"I-I love you like a love song baby," Ginny said.

"Appealing only because they're just that un-appealing," George said.

"When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking, as your sliding off your dress," Aurora said.

"And I hope to god he was worth it," Ron said, got up and walked upstairs. Aurora looked at him.

"Yeah I'm done too," Aurora said, stepping outside the door.

"Me too, my father should be here soon anyways. Thank you for today. I had fun, and Mrs. Weasley, your food tasted amazing," Draco said, stepping next to Aurora, whom was sitting at the porch.

"Hey. I'm really sorry," Draco said sitting next to Aurora.

"You have grass all over your pants and your shirt too," Aurora said, pointing out the grass stains.

"Don't avoid it," Draco said.

"It's just not fair, everyone else tolerates you, I dare say, they might actually like you, I know Ginny thinks you're pretty swell. But Ron, why can't he even just pretend. It's not fair," Aurora said, shoving her face in her hands.

"Sweetie, it's not your fault. It's mine, if I had been anyone else I'm pretty sure you know; Ron wouldn't be so, Ron. But he's just worried about you. I honestly have not been the best person to him and his friends in the world. Hell Granger has even smacked me. But I'll try my best to make Ron more tolerant. I don't know if it'll work, but he's not mad at _you_, he's mad because you're dating me," Draco said.

"Yeah, but it's my choice and Ron doesn't approve, and that's just as bad. I really, really need Ron in my life. He's my slice of happiness, he's not just my brother, and he _is_ my brother. I don't know if that made sense, but he's just really important to me," Aurora said, frustrated.

"I know. I'm sure he'll get over it, or grow more tolerant of it. I mean we've been dating about nine months. I don't see why he wasn't so prissy about it before," Draco said. "Honestly, Granger is starting to get used to it, even Potter is accepting the fact that we like each other."

"I don't know,' Aurora said, then Lucius appeared, Draco and Aurora stood and hugged each other tightly and then pecked each other's lips and Draco was gone.

"Aura," Mr. Weasley called, Aurora walked up to him.

"He's not that bad is he?" Aurora asked.

No, I can tell he really likes you and won't hurt you. He did seem very kind to all of us, and didn't say anything rude. He's trying, and because of that I think the rest of us can try to," Mr. Weasley said, putting a hand on Aurora's shoulder.

"Except Ron," Aurora sniffled.

"Well Ron's just difficult. He just got you and I think he feels threated that he's going to lose you," Mr. Weasley said.

"Yeah, okay," Aurora said.

"Sweetie, I didn't tell you before, but we're leaving tomorrow. We're going to be away for the summer, and you won't be able to go out often after that okay?" Mr. Weasley said.

"Where we going?" Aurora asked.

"You'll find out tomorrow, and don't tell Draco where we are, it's supposed to be a secret," Mr. Weasley said.

"Okay," Aurora said and ran upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**Well that's all for now, I really don't know what's up with the sucky endings lately! But whatever, I hope you enjoyed it!

**Reviews**, whether criticism, or anything else is always appreciated and needed. Feel free to point out errors in grammar and spelling, I'll fix it when I get the chance. **Remember, reviews help update faster~**


	4. Brothers and Sisters

**Brothers and Sisters.**

**A/N**: Hey everyone, I have to say, three chapters and I know that a lot of people are not reviewing, sending love to Aoi for reviewing, but a bunch of people are faving and alerting, which makes me happy too! People are reading my story. So thanks everyone for the support! Glad you like the story!

**A/N2**: The song I'm using in this story, will read later is actually written by my two best friends, they wrote it in their SAT (I think it's either that or Study Hall) Academy class at school. So I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Ron carry that up for Aura, her arm is still a bit bad," Mr. Weasley said as the lot of them stood in front of Number 12 Grimmauld place.<p>

"I'm pretty sure she can do it herself," Ron huffed, picking up his own stuff and shuffling inside. Mr. Weasley looked like he was about to through a fit. But Aurora just walked up to her trunk, rolled up her sleeves, and picked up her trunk by herself and walked up the steps to inner Grimmauld place.

"Sirius!" Ron said, dropping his trunk, as there was a loud thud. Aurora struggled with her trunk, though her arm was healed, she still had spasms of pain every now and then.

"Ron! Welcome to my humble abode," a masculine voice said, Aurora walked into the hall way that the two were in, and spotted Ron hugging a man with long, black hair that was sort of curly. He was slightly tall and his teeth were a bit yellow, alas he didn't look like a bad man at all.

Aurora who stood watching there, suddenly had her arm cramp up and ended up dropping her own trunk without warning on herself.

"Ouch! God dammit!" Aurora yelled, hopping on one foot.

"LANGUAGE!" Mrs. Weasley yelled from the second floor.

"Sorry!" Aurora yelled back, still swearing under her breath.

"Nice one, too bad your boyfriends not here to help you," Ron said, Aurora glared at him.

"TO BAD MY BROTHERS A STUPID PRAT!" Aurora said, storming away.

"TO BAD MY SISTER IS SO KEEN ON DATING MY ENEMY!" Ron yelled as Aurora stormed off, Aurora just stuck out her middle finger as she kept walking and heard a man, who she assumed is Sirius chuckling.

"Care to move out the way mate?" Aurora heard a voice in front of her say; she was too busy glaring at the ground.

"Why bother? If I go inside I'll get yelled at and if I leave I'll get yelled at. What's the point of moving?" Aurora said.

"So I can go inside, this is rather heavy you know," the voice said, Aurora looked up to see a girl with purple hair. She was carrying a large pile of papers.

"Oh I'm sorry." Aurora said getting up and took half of the papers and notebooks she noticed where there too, "I'll help."

"Thank you so much," the girl said as the two walked inside.

"I'm Tonks, well that's my last name, but I really don't like my first name so just call me Tonks," Tonks said.

"Why, what's your first name?" Aurora asked as the two walked past Aurora's trunk which had been abandoned in the hallway up to the kitchen.

"It's Nymphadora. What kind of mother names her daughter Nymphadora, she's mad I tell you," Tonks said.

"Well I think it's a-," Aurora had started but something seemed to trip her and she landed face first on the kitchen floor, papers everywhere. She let out a scream as she fell.

"Tonks! You okay!" the masculine voice from before, known to be Sirius asked from the floor above.

"Wasn't me!" Tonks said as she helped Aurora stand back up, she had a bruise smack dab in the middle of her forehead. "You okay?"

"Then who was it?" Sirius asked, walking down the stairs and looked at Aurora who was sitting on the floor, teary eyed, clutching the bruise on her forehead. "Oh. You okay?"

"I think your furniture is in line with Ron, they're both out to get me," Aurora said, standing up. Sirius let out a hearty laugh.

"I'm sure neither of them are out to get you, but you might want some ice for that," Sirius said, and Ron and Ginny came down the stairs.

"Why bother, if I don't feel the pain of my forehead, I remember the pain of my brother being mad at me for the stupidest reason. Either way, Aurora no happy long time," Aurora said, as she sighed and helped Tonks who was picking up the papers on the floor.

"Well… I don't know what to say to that," Sirius said, "Except, Ron whatever you did to her, crushed her little heart."

"Me! You're kidding right? Please, she's not as innocent as she seems. She's a selfish prat who only thinks about her own happiness," Ron fumed and went back upstairs. Aurora let out a sob.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sure he'll get over it," Tonks said.

"No he won't. He'll only get over it when he gets his way and is happy," Aurora said, as she grabbed her trunk, Ginny helping her, and walked upstairs and into the room assigned to her.

* * *

><p>"I'm tired of everyone taking your side," Ron yelled at Aurora at dinner, standing up and slamming the table.<p>

"_My_ side? Since when are there sides Ron? I thought you were my friend, _my brother!_ If anyone's taking side, you should be taking mine!" Aurora huffed as she did the same as Ron.

"Stop you two, we're trying to eat dinner," Mrs. Weasley said, anger in her voice.

"But mom, it's not fair! Everyone's taking her side, and I hate that. They all act like she's this perfect little girl. Oh Aurora's so smart, Aurora's so good with magic, Aurora's a great cook, Aurora this Aurora that. I hate it; it's bad enough having to deal with that, but how do you think it feels when she's _FRATERNIZING _with the enemy!" Ron said.

"It's not like I have Voldykins on my speed dial Ron! It's not like he's the first person I tell things to. He's not the one I tell when I'm sad, or happy. He's not the one I go to when I'm angry or upset. I don't expect him to be the one to want me to be happy and feel loved. _NO RON THAT'S SUPPOSED TO BE YOU!" _Aurora screamed in a huff, as she started to cry again.

"_OH_, please not _that_ again. Cry, cry, and cry. That's all you do, and that just makes everyone side with you more," Ron said.

"FINE JUST HATE ME THEN. REMEMBER ONE THING RONALD WEASLEY, I GREW UP IN A FAMILY—" Aurora stared.

"Oh not that whole sob story again. Boohoo, your family never liked you. SO WHY DO YOU HAVE TO TAKE MINE?" Ron yelled. Aurora looked at Ron.

"I'm not trying to be perfect. I'M NOT PERFECT! How do you think it feels when you forget something and it's always the same thing, 'you have a photographic memory how do you forget.' I never wanted to be like this. I never wanted to 'take your family'. I just—" Aurora said only to be cut off again.

"Want to be normal? You just want to be loved? I don't care, you're ruining my life. You're taking Harry because he's your cousin, you're taking Hermione, because she's your best friend, and now you're taking my family and everyone just loves Aurora," Rom huffed.

"YOU KNOW WHAT RON? FINE I'M A HOMELESS MINGER WHO'S PRYING EVERYTHING PRECIOUS FROM YOUR LIFE AND TAKING IT FOR MINE. SO EXCUSE ME AND I'LL JUST GO UP TO MY ROOM WHERE I CAN'T TAKE ANYTHING ELSE FROM YOU. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE FROM NOW ON I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE. I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYONE FACE. I HATE YOU RON, I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" Aurora said, tears streaming from her face as she ran out of the kitchen, once again tripping on the troll leg table. She got up, let out a scream of frustration and ran upstairs into her room and locked the door. What she hadn't noticed was there was another person in their audience.

"Lupin. Wonderful timing you have," Sirius said, looking at his old friend.

"Was that Aurora?" Lupin asked, "Aurora Willows?"

"Yes, Lupin, she's my goddaughter," Mr. Weasley said.

"Oh really? I love that girl; I tutored her in what would have been her second year. We got awfully close, then her witch of a mother said I was no longer needed because she found out I was sneaking Aurora out of the house. But I had permission of her father. We'd go into the muggle world. Good times," Lupin said.

"Great another person who just _loves_ Aurora," Ron muttered, Ginny kicked him.

"SHUT UP RON!" Ginny screamed. Lupin raised an eyebrow.

"Why was Aurora yelling just now," Lupin asked, Tonks was the one who answered him.

"Apparently it started with her dating a boy that Ron considers and enemy, then he went on about how everyone loves her and she's perfect. Then he said that she was stealing everything he loved in his life away from him. His family his friends, everything," Tonks informed.

"Well, that's interesting, now Ronald, why would you say such cruel things to your… stepsister, if that's the correct terminology?" Lupin asked.

"Because she's a thieving heifer, and she's dating my enemy!" Ron said, "And now that you're all done taking her side, I'm going to my room," Ron said.

* * *

><p>"Lupin!" Ginny piped walking up to him, he looked at her. It was almost eleven o'clock at night.<p>

"What's up kiddo?" Lupin asked.

"You're close to Aurora right? You think you can get her to open the door? We're sharing a room," Ginny asked. Lupin smiled and nodded. He walked up the stairs to the room and knocked.

"GO AWAY!" Aurora half shrieked half sobbed.

"I haven't heard you like that since the day I told you I wasn't going to teach you anymore," Lupin cooed.

"Lupin?" Aurora asked, she was closer to the door, because her voice was louder.

"Yep," Lupin said, Aurora opened the door to see him and stood shocked. Then she threw her arms around him.

"Lupin! I've missed you so much!" Aurora said, Lupin smiled and hugged her back.

"Hey Novo," Lupin cooed, still gripping her as Aurora refused to let go.

"Lupin! Loopy, Loopy Lupin!" Aurora said.

"You can let go now," he chuckled and Aurora let go.

"I'm sorry!" she said, her face was still wet with tears and she looked like a mess. Her voice was harsh.

"Want to talk about it? I heard your outburst, and Nymphadora told me the rest, to the best of her abilities," Lupin said. Aurora sighed and explained it all to Lupin, without mentioning Draco's name.

"Well, Ron just feels betrayed. And honestly he is being selfish, but I think that more than you taking from him, it feels like he's having you taken away from him," Lupin concurred.

"Can you tell him that, and tell him how hurtful he's being?" Aurora asked.

"Unfortunately no. You have to work it out yourselves. You _are_ siblings," Lupin said and walked away. Aurora just sighed and Ginny poked her head in. Aurora apologized and the girls fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"No Ron, stop! Give me that back," Aurora yelled.<p>

"Why, is it from your boyfriend?" Ron asked, Aurora let out a yell of frustration.

"Ron! Just give it to me!" Aurora yelled, Mrs. Weasley, Sirius and Lupin who were down stairs in the kitchen sighed angrily.

"Ron makes Aurora clumsy," Mrs. Weasley said.

"No, it's rage, and sadness that makes her clumsy, it makes her forget things right in front of her," Lupin said.

"Oh. How cute, he says he misses his Doll. Isn't that sooo sweet," Ron teased.

"RON! STOP IT, JUST STOP!" Aurora screamed, reaching for the letter again.

"How long have they been at this?" Sirius asked.

"Ever since they came back from break, but Ron just suddenly decided to shun Aurora recently, two days before we came, and he won't listen to reason," Mrs. Weasley said.

"HE MISSES YOU HOW SWEET. HE WANTS TO KNOW IF HE COULD COME OVER FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY IN A FEW WEEKS. YOU TELL HIM EVERYTHING DON'T YOU? DID YOU TELL HIM ABOUT THE ORDER? I BET THAT'S SOMETHING HIS DEATH EATER DAD WOULD WANT TO KNOW ABOUT!" Ron yelled.

"RON! OF COURSE I DIDN'T TELL HIM! JUST GIVE ME THE LETTER!" Aurora yelled.

"I do feel bad for her," Lupin said. Then there was an ear shattering scream and a very loud thud. Mrs. Weasley, Sirius and Lupin could all now see a very banged up Aurora.

"Aurora! I didn't mean too!" Ron said as he ran down the stairs.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"She dove for the letter, and I pushed her, and she, she just, fell," Ron said.

"THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS! IF YOU WERENT SO THICK HEADED THIS COULD BE AVOIDED!" Mrs. Weasley yelled as she and Lupin tended to the broken bones on a crying Aurora.

"Calm down Molly, it's not making it better. I do think she's just crying harder!" Sirius said.

After Aurora was all mended, with a few more bruises than before, and some cuts on her arms and legs, she and Ron were sat in the living room. They were told to talk it out, no yelling or fighting, or Mrs. Weasley would have Sirius hex them both (seeing as how a mother should never hex her child).

"You know this would never happen if you just didn't like that damn Malfoy," Ron said, crossing his arms looking at Aurora.

"Why didn't it bother you before? We've been dating _nine bloody months_," Aurora said.

"Because I never thought it'd be so serious that the two of you would introduce each other, to the others family. I thought you were going to grow tired of him and realize how much of a prat he is," Ron said.

"A prat? Ron I love you, with all my heart, but I really, really like Draco. And he likes me and he makes me happy. For once in my life can't I be happy?" Aurora asked.

"What about me? Am I now not allowed happiness?" Ron asked.

"Draco is someone I really, really like. He's sweet to me and he's good to me. He makes me feel like a princess and I know he likes me a lot. But Draco's not perfect. He's been feuding with my brother, my cousin and my best friend since their first year. When I meet him, I thought he was the biggest prat and the opposite of the type of person I wanted to date.

"But guess what, we fight, and he says mean things to me. And guess what, I say them back, and I fight back and somewhere in the mix of that fighting Draco and I became Frenemies. He was nice to me and he was mean to me at the same time. He was there when I need to talk to someone, when Hermione wasn't around, or was too busy studding.

"And somewhere in the mix of being Frenemies, I started liking him, why? Because I actually got to know him, his good sides, his bad sides, all of it. We fight all the time, don't get me wrong. But that's what everyone does. You don't think I fight with Harry or Hermione? I sure do. It's only healthy.

"But the fighting we do, is so not healthy, as you can see. But you know what one thing Draco has done for me, that you would rather me fall down stairs then try to do?" Aurora asked, her long speech seemed to be seeping slowly into Ron's brain.

"What?" he asked in a low timid voice.

"For me he's tried to get along with the lot of you. Hermione writes to me sometimes telling me, 'wow, Draco's an idiot and his views are warped, but he's not that bad. He actually said something nice to me. I can see why you like him sometimes.' Draco is slowly building up a friendship with Hermione. He promises he'll do the same with Harry when school starts, and he's been trying with you since he came over, and before that too," Aurora said in a huff, Ron looked at the floor.

"And what have you been doing?" Aurora asked.

"Getting mad at you for no reason, being more of a prat than Draco, and not trying to make you happy rather than selfishly keeping myself happy," Ron said.

"I love you, but sometimes you make me so, not even mad, so sad," Aurora said. "You're not just my brother in name and on paper, but you really are my brother. I don't care if Hermione tries, and I don't care if Harry tries. All I want is for you to try and get along with Draco. I like him, he's good to me, and I'm planning to keep him around for a while. I just wish you could try to get along with him," Aurora said.

"I'm sorry. I'll try. I've been so spoiled. I'll try to get along with that pra… Malfoy. Forgive me?" Ron asked.

"Not fully, you've cut me deeply, but we'll try to build up our relationship again," Aurora said teasingly, Ron rolled his eyes and hugged her.

"You wanna do something silly?" Ron asked, Aurora smiled at him.

"Always," she said and Ron and Aurora found some paper and something to write with.

* * *

><p>"So I want to say, I'm sorry for being a bad person." Ron finished his little speech before dinner.<p>

"I would also like to share something with Ron's help," Aurora said, everyone looked at them. "We wrote this, to accommodate our reunited front" Aurora said.

"Your terminology is still strange as ever," Lupin laughed.

"Hush," Aurora said, "Are you ready for this?" she asked and the lot of people nodded.

"Every morning when I wake up, I see you there,

Can't seem to escape you, thought I beat you,

Guess I was wrong,

Maybe I'm losing my mind or is it true.

You just wont leave, you're addicted to me!

What can I do to make you see?

We were never meant to be?

There's a stalker in my life,

There's a stalker and I can't hide,

There's a stalker in my life,

Said it was over but he wouldn't listen,

When will you see, maybe it's for the best,

Just leave now, because enough is enough.

I remember a time when things were good,

When we had a love so strong, but then I saw,

The other side of you, the part of you that was obsessed about me,

You know I'll never forget the times we had,

They were some of the best moments of my life,

But it's time to go, time to part ways,

Obviously you don't feel the same way,

There's a stalker in my life,

There's a stalker and I can't hide,

There's a stalker in my life,

Said it was over but he wouldn't listen,

When will you see, maybe it's for the best,

Just leave now, because enough is enough.

There's a stalker in my life,

There's a stalker and I can't hide,

There's a stalker in my life,

Said it was over but he wouldn't listen,

When will you see, maybe it's for the best,

Just leave now, because enough is enough." Ron and Aurora sang, everyone was laughing.

"Thank you," Aurora said.

"Thank you," Ron said.

"I know we were great," Aurora laughed.

"Where did you come up with that rubbish?" Sirius laughed, "It was genius,"

"It's what's going to happen in the future when she and Malfoy break up!" Ron claimed Aurora elbowed him.

"No it's you and your future girlfriend!" Aurora laughed.

"Wait. You're dating Malfoy? Draco Malfoy?" Sirius asked, no longer laughing.

"Yes?" Aurora questioned.

"It's not funny anymore," Sirius said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So again I didn't know how to end it, but I hope you all liked it. I had fun writing it, I mean it was sort of sad, but I'm glad Ron and Rory made up.

**A/N2**: Just want to say, the song wasn't written by me, and written by my two best friends. While I'm at disclaimers, I don't own Harry Potter either, just Aurora and the other OCs and some random spells I made up in the last story. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!

**Reviews**, whether criticism, or anything else is always appreciated and needed. Feel free to point out errors in grammar and spelling, I'll fix it when I get the chance. **Remember, reviews help update faster~**


	5. To Dance With The Wind

**To Dance With The Wind.**

**A/N**: Hey guys! I'm really sorry for not posting in a few days, but then again, not a lot of writers get time to post almost every day. But still, I feel blah about it. My posts are slower cause of school and the fact that I've been really trying to lose some really crazy weight, seeing as how I need to. So I'll be exercising, so wish me luck!

**A/N2**: Tell me then name of the song and band for 30 points! Hint: Aurora will sing it to Harry at some point, or just say it, and the title is some part of the lyrics. Also she says another part of the lyrics to Sirius.

* * *

><p>"Wait, so the Hufflepuffs were afraid of you?" Lupin asked, the lot of them, being, Lupin, Sirius, Aurora and Tonks were laying on the floor, making a sort of square, talking about nonsense. Aurora was laying in-between Lupin and Sirius, Tonks across from her. Her legs were bent and her hands were on her stomach.<p>

"Yup, Neville had to wrestle me away from one once, I was tackled her. Hannah something with an A, she was pissing me off," Aurora said.

"Abbot? Hannah Abbot?" Lupin asked.

"Oh! Yeah her, she was going off about how Harry was a bad person and had a death wish or something like that and I literally jumped on her. I was still dating Neville then and he pulled me off of her. I smacked him the face by accident," Aurora claimed.

"Even though you're dating the spawn of Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy, I do love your spunk kiddo." Sirius said, holding a hand out for her to high five from her right, Aurora laughed and high fived him.

"Moments like this will bring you around, ay?" Aurora asked Sirius.

"So you really are dating Draco huh? I'm surprised Sirius was so calm about it," Tonks said.

"Well you know he did stop talking to me the whole rest of the day and most of today," Aurora stated.

"Until Hermione's cat almost knocked you off the railing of the stairs," Tonks said.

"That cat has always been way too attracted to me," Aurora stated.

"It weaved through your legs right?" Lupin asked.

"Yep. I'm too loved," Aurora said, waving her arms frantically everywhere, the adults around her laughed.

"You're a really good kid," Tonks stated.

"You're a really awesome clumsy person!" Aurora giggled.

"Why thank you, I try to be clumsy with grace," Tonks said, Sirius snorted.

"Please dear cousin, it never seemed like that to me," Sirius said.

"Hey Tonks, If me and Draco get married, that means we'll be cousin in laws right? Does that mean I have to be related to Sirius?" Aurora asked.

"I don't think so," Tonks said; "If anything it'll be really distant."

"Oh, good. I don't want my family members to share too many genes with Sirius," Aurora said, Lupin and Tonks laughed.

"Hey! Not funny!" Sirius pouted.

"Are you guys still lounging around?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she walked into the living room.

"Maybe. No! I mean, we're plotting the death of Voldykins. He's been awfully naughty," Aurora stated.

"You are not funny! Get up and go help with dinner. Arthur, Ron, Hermione and Ginny will be back soon from getting groceries," Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"Fine! But don't blame me if my bloods in it, I can't cook," Aurora huffed standing up.

"Yet you get perfect marks in potions," Mrs. Weasley shook her head and walked out.

"Hey, that's different!" Aurora said walking into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Aurora had just finished cooking and was setting up the table and Mr. Weasley, Ginny, Ron and Hermione had just returned.<p>

"Hey Herms," Aurora said as she pulled out plates and handed them to Hermione.

"Yes?" Hermione asked as she set the plates.

"When are we going to get Harry? It's almost his birthday," Aurora said, setting up the glasses and Ron was handling the silver ware.

"Dad say the day after or so," Ron said.

"Severus, Kingsley, most of the order is here now," Molly said happily and Aurora, Hermione and Ron added three places at the table.

"Right on time too Snape, just in time for dinnah!" Aurora said.

"Snivellus!" Sirius said walking into the room.

"Ugh, what are you doing here?" Snape asked, Sirius looked at him.

"Dude, this is _my_ house remember?" Sirius asked.

"Must be why it's so inelegant," Snape said, Sirius scoffed.

"Please, you're just jealous. And you're also jealous of my awesome hair too," Sirius said flipping his hair, and took his seat at the head of the table.

"Please Sirius, you wish you could pull of a cape like Snape here," Aurora said, whacking him on the head, "And that's a really rude thing to say."

"Wow, I don't know who you act more like, your mom, your dad or Lily," Sirius said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Before I thought that she was secretly a three way child of theirs," Lupin said, walking in and taking a seat next to Sirius. "Hello Severus."

"Lupin," Snape sneered.

"Professor, no sneering at the dinner table!" Aurora said from her seat in-between Ron and Hermione, who sat across from Lupin.

"Oh Snape. Perfect timing, can you help me with this," Mr. Weasley asked and Snape walked away with Mr. Weasley.

"I sure am hungry!" Kingsley said as he walked in and sat next to Lupin.

"I have a black friend named Sammy, she eats a lot and she stays really skinny always," Aurora stated.

"Aura, she's bulimic," Hermione said.

"No way! But she never, I've never seen her!" Aurora said. The rest of the order and Fred and George piled in and took their seat.

"Lizzy saw her," Hermione said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. Fred sighed.

"Still no letter?" Aurora asked.

"Nope. Lizzy is really busy," Fred said, frowning and putting his head on his empty plate.

"Okay so here's dinner!" Mrs. Weasley said as she placed dinner. Everyone thanked her and started eating. Half way through a bit Aurora dropped her spoon; she was eating a vegetable stew.

"Aurora?" Hermione asked, looking at her. Aurora's eyes turned black so she shut them.

* * *

><p><em>"Run!" Harry said to his cousin Dudley, and the two ran for dear life. The area was dark and it seemed cold. The two ran into a sort of tunnel. <em>

_Then, there were Dementors. The Dementors' hoods were down; they were ready to perform the kiss. They grabbed Harry and his cousin, and they were stealing their happiness._

_Harry struggled for his wand and then…_

_"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry yelled and everything went white._

* * *

><p>"Aurora! What did you see?" Mr. Weasley asked as she opened her eyes.<p>

"Harry! He's in trouble. I think it's already happened. He used-" Aurora started.

"We have a problem!" Dumbledore said, walking into Grimmauld place's dining room. "Harry was caught using underage magic. People need to go get him; he's been expelled from Hogwarts."

"What? NO!" Ron said.

"Hush," Mrs. Weasley said.

"You called for an appeal though right?" Aurora asked.

"Yes I did. You had a vision? You could be helpful in the case, I'll need you to go with Harry, but don't tell him I was here," Dumbledore said.

* * *

><p>"I don't see why I couldn't go," Aurora said pacing around upstairs.<p>

"Sit down your pacing is making me nervous," Ron said, tugging at her hand and pulled her down into the chair next to him.

"But." Aurora started but then stopped there was a tapping at the window, and there stood Jeeves. Hermione let him in and he dropped the letter on Aurora's lap. Aurora opened it.

_Hey Aurora!_

_You haven't been replying to my letters. Your birthday, it's in a few days. Can I come? Or would that be a problem? If anything it'll be a month before I see you._

_I wanted to tell you, I've been worrying you haven't been replying to any of my letters since the day after I came over. I know you said that you'd be away the rest of this summer but I miss you._

_I also wanted to let you know, I've become a prefect. And to be a shock, Pansy isn't one. Astoria Greengrass is on instead. She's pretty alright._

_That's all. Miss you,_

_Draco._

"What's he say," Hermione asked.

"He misses me. I should write to him. Parchment," Aurora said, grabbing a piece of parchment and a pencil.

_Hey Draco,_

_Sorry, been meaning to write to you, but I've been really tied up. I told you about Lupin right? My old tutor that I used to adore? He's here with us and it's awesome. He's a great person. _

_Astoria? The really pretty girl you went to the dance with when we had a fight? Well, I guess that's nice. Uhm, Me and Ron are prefects too. I was surprised, I thought it'd be Hermione but, oh well. I know how I'm abusing my power._

_THE LIBRARY!_

_Anyways, I'm sorry I can't fill you in on more, just really secretive. I'm with family and friends. I met one of your cousins, but don't ask me or anyone about it, I'm not even supposed to tell you that. She's sweet._

_I managed to almost kill myself too love, I fell down the stairs fighting with Ron once. But we've worked it out and says he'll try to get along with you. Hermione's here too and Harry should be here soon! _

_I miss you too! _

_Aurora, or as I like to be called, Novo, by Lupin._

_P.S. Novo is Latin for to change/alter/invent. I really like that nickname! So by for now! _

_P.S.S – Coming over is not a good idea too. No one's is supposed to know the place that I'm at other than specific people. It's the Fidelius Charm. It's a long story that I'm not supposed to tell you and you already know too much! Anyways, see you in a month or so!_

Aurora stuffed it into a envelope and scrawled Draco onto it and sent it off.

"You didn't…" Ron asked trailing off.

"No I didn't," Aurora said and then Harry came inside.

"What the bloody hell is going on anymore?" Harry asked, plopping on the bed. Aurora laughed, and Harry's three best friends explained everything to him.

"So you're coming with me tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"To appeal your case, I had a vision of it. I've been a registered Seer in the Ministry since last year so they have to listen to me, and believe me," Aurora said.

"Awesome, sounds like fun," Harry said rolling his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Okay Harry, here we are," Mr. Weasley said, as the three of them stopped at a hall way and walked down it.<p>

"Why did they have to change it? The time?" Aurora asked annoyed, she was told to look nice, like Harry, whom was wearing a suite, and she was wearing a plain black dress and had her hair back into a bun.

"I don't know," Mr. Weasley grumbled as they turned corners, in one of the other branching out hall ways they saw Lucius talking to someone. He looked at them, and then to Aurora specifically. Aurora smiled awkwardly and then clung to Harry's arm.

"I'm not allowed in any further so you'll have to go on your own. And during the hearing, speak only when spoken to," Arthur said. Aurora turned her head to watch Mr. Weasley leave, and then it hit her.

"Oh, hot damn, I forgot. Harry go ahead, I'll be there in a bit, I've got to do something!" Aurora said and she ran after Mr. Weasley and the two set off, leaving Harry alone.

* * *

><p>"Laws can be changed Dumbledore!" said Minister Fudge.<p>

"BUT UNDER THE STATE OF EVENTS OF WHICH MAGIC IS USED NEAR A MUGGLE DURING LIFE THREATING SITUATION, WHETHER OR NOT UNDERAGE IS ACCEPTABLE. THIS IS UNDER THE ORDER OF MERLIN, FIRST CLASS!" Aurora said, running into the room, her hair was messed up now and not in a perfect bun any longer.

"And who may I ask are you?" Minister Fudge question, Dumbledore looked at Aurora and smiled, standing beside Harry.

"I am, Aurora Willows-Weasley. A Seer sir." Aurora said, handing him her wand, he looked at it and nodded.

"And what brings you here?" the minster asked.

"I've come to say, the attack of use of underage magic in the presence of a muggle, the case of one Harry Potter serves no justice. I saw it in a vision as Harry got attacked, but was unable to get help from anyone by the time the vision had passed," Aurora said, standing tall in front of him.

"So you're saying that you saw Dementors attack Harry Potter in a vision?" asked a woman in the stands, she had a pink collar on her robes Aurora looked at her.

"Yes," she stated point blank.

"Why would you say that? Dementors are—" the woman started but was cut off.

"Under the control of the ministry of magic. But as it has been said, and looked past, time and time again, The Dark Lord has returned and he may be up to the attacks," Auror said calmly as possibly, but her hand found its way to her neck. She let her fingers feel where the words traitor was tattooed.

"He is not back!" Minister Fudge said.

"Alas, you do not believe, but not only have I seen him risen from his state of half living in a vision, but along with Harry Potter, I have seen it in person," Aurora said.

"Seers can't be trusted. They might spit out lies for all we know, how do we know you're truly a Seer?" the woman asked. Aurora looked at her.

"Whether I am a Seer or not, you are not allowed to expel Mister Potter from Hogwarts. The use of underage magic was allowed in this case, as self-defense. And if you feel it necessary, and perhaps it is because you are afraid of him for no reason at all, Harry Potter is innocent; change your rules for one single person who could save the future. See how well that bodes with the magical community" Aurora said.

Fudge gave Aurora a glance and she walked up to Harry and smiled at him. Aurora stood in front of Harry and Harry placed his hands of Aurora's shoulders.

"Well than, all in favor of expelling Mr. Potter from Hogwarts and throwing him in Azkaban, raise your arm," Fudge said, a few hands went up, even the one of the woman who was wearing pink. ("Umbridge," Dumbledore informed Aurora).

"All in favor of letting Mr. Potter go innocent?" Fudge asked, almost the entire room's arm was raised. Aurora smiled brightly at Harry.

* * *

><p>"Moment's like this will make you strong Harry," Aurora said in a sing-song voice, as she and Harry walked down the hallways of the Department of Mysteries. Dumbledore had found his way the opposite direction of the two and Aurora had let her hair down as she danced in her flats down the hallway.<p>

"I guess they will," Harry chuckled, walking a bit behind Aurora.

"I see you're still having fun entertaining yourself," an icy voice said from behind Harry and Aurora. The voice had caused Aurora to stop short and straighten herself up as habit and turn around.

"Madam," Aurora said, locking gazes with the woman in front of her. The woman was middle-aged, she was perfect blonde hair and prestige blue eyes. She was tall and wore a suite with a skirt. She was standing next to a boy, whom Aurora gazed eyes with next. "Sebastian," Aurora said. The boy looked at her, he had a mix of her father's gray eyes and his mother's blue eyes. He was taller than Aurora by a few inches, but he was younger than her by two years. He had perfect black hair that had not even a single strand out of place.

"Yes, well it's good to see you," the woman said.

"Yes it had madam," Aurora said, bowing her head, Harry stood next to her and took her hand in his. Aurora looked at him.

"Hello Ma'am. I'm Harry Potter, I'm Aurora's cousin," he said, and then looked at the boy, "Hi."

"Well, hello there Mr. Potter. I didn't expect you to be so… well, messy. I assume you're hear for your appeal. Hmph, I am Vivian Willows and this is my son Sebastian," Vivian said and looked at her son.

"Hey," Sebastian's cool but sort of harsh voice said.

"Well, it was nice to see you, but we shall be off then," Vivian said and the two of them walked away. When they were out of sight Aurora feel on the floor, still holding Harry's hand.

"You okay?" Harry asked as he helped Aurora up, she was trembling.

"She can't hurt me anymore," Aurora said to herself. "I'm just terrified by her." She said and Aurora and Harry walked out of the department and got Mr. Weasley to help them get home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **That's all for now, but, um, yeah, Aurora's terrified of Vivian! I wonder why. Anyone else wonder? I sure do! XD Also the stuff that Aurora said, I made up, the order of merlin first class, I actually think that's a award... XD Anyways.

**A/N2:** Just another question, do you guys think I'm doing good adding all the other characters in the story? I've never been good with like a million important characters in one story! DX But I try! So I hope you just like it and think I'm doing a good job! If there's anyone(Other than Draco, but I think he's in the next chapter) you wanna see more of, just tell me! I'll try to add them more.

**Reviews**, whether criticism, or anything else is always appreciated and needed. Feel free to point out errors in grammar and spelling, I'll fix it when I get the chance. **Remember, reviews help update faster~**


	6. Hogwarts Here We Come

**Hogwarts Here We Come.**

**A/N**: Hey again guys! Thanks for the few faves and Alerts. No reviews which makes me a bit sad, I always love reviews, they make me giddy, I brag about them to my friends XD. Anyways, more reviews faster updates. Haha but it's okay if you don't review, I appreciate all the readers!

* * *

><p>"Really, <em>that's<em> what you want for you birthday?" Lupin and Sirius asked Aurora, she, Ron, Hermione and Harry sat on the floor making all the plans for Harry and Aurora's simple (yet awesome) present.

"Yeah. I mean, it'll kind of be like a new generation. We can't just kill it with one now can we?" Harry asked.

"Oh, no that's not it," Lupin said, "you can become the new generation of Marauders. It'll be interesting, I'm sure you've already created clever nicknames, but is that all you want? The spell that makes whatever person who forcibly trys to read your…" Lupin questioned.

"Books," Aurora said.

"To be made fun of, just like the map we made?" Lupin asked.

"Yes." Harry said, point blank.

"Are you sure? I mean we could give you something else too," Sirius said, "I do have the money for it."

"We're sure Sirius. You should be happy we're not acting spoilt!" Aurora said, Lupin and Sirius glanced each other and enchanted the four different colored journals in front of the four teens.

"Okay, well that's it," Sirius said. "Just say what it's called and your names, like we had "Prongs, Moony, Padfoot and Wormtail present to you the Marauders map." Lupin said.

"And after the person's name, or in this case, nickname is placed, you're connected to it, and the insults will just always be your personality shining on paper, depending on the person," Sirius said, then he and Lupin walked out.

"Awesome, okay," Aurora said, putting her red journal on top of Harry's blue one, which was on top of Hermione's purple one, which was on top of Ron's black one.

"Callidus," Hermione said.

"Novo" Aurora said.

"Rutilus" Ron said.

"And Maleficium," Harry said.

"Present to you the Marauders Journals," the four of them said together and the books glowed a bright color and then dimmed down. The four of them opened the books to see the pages that were once full, empty.

"Awesome," Ron said, he closed the book and shoved it in his bag. Tonight was the lots last night at Grimmauld place. Not much had really happened since Harry's trial, Aurora still hadn't told Harry why her step-mother terrified her so much.

Aurora one day had a brilliant idea for a new Marauders item, getting the idea from the map, which would be helpful to the four friends. With the help of Fred and George, they were set. Now Aurora had just shoved her book into her little carry-on bag, like her four friends had.

"Man, I can't believe schools starting already," Ron said as he sighed on the floor.

"I can't believe you're a prefect. I thought it'd be Harry," Hermione said.

"Well, more often than not I'm the one in trouble," Harry said.

"Well, you know, your dad was a really big trouble maker in his time, but he was head boy," Aurora said, shrugging, Harry grinned.

"That's right." He said.

"KIDS! TIME FOR BED!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, the four of them smiled and went to bed.

* * *

><p>The groups of them were at Kings Cross Station, Lupin, Sirius in his animagus form, Tonks, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Harry, Moody, Aurora, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George. Currently Harry was inside a room, guarded by Moody, talking to Sirius, Ron and Hermione were talking to Tonks, and Ginny and the twins were talking to their parents. Aurora looked at Lupin.<p>

"It's sad to see you go already," Lupin said, putting his arms on Aurora's shoulders.

"I know I just got you back for the summer and you're leaving already," Aurora said, hugging Lupin.

"We'll see each other soon, for Christmas and Easter break," Lupin said hugging her back.

"That's forever from now," Aurora said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll see that pretty little boyfriend of yours and you'll forget about me in seconds," Lupin said laughing, Aurora pouted.

"Not true. I'll miss you Lupin," Aurora said.

"I'll miss you too. But, be good, especially good. Dumbledore told me and Arthur about your mouth, not that I didn't already know. But things at Hogwarts will be a little different from now on, or a lot. But be careful," Lupin said.

"Aren't I always?" Aurora asked. Then animagus Sirius and Harry walked out of the room and everyone crossed to get to platform 9 ¾.

"Ron I'm so proud of you. Be good, and stay out of trouble. That goes for _all_ of you," Mrs. Weasley said, Aurora laughed with the rest of her siblings and they all piled their stuff inside the train.

"We'll be off soon, not going to find Draco?" Harry asked as he and his three best friends found and empty department and made themselves confortable.

"I haven't seen him in months, a few more minutes or hours won't be hell. Anyways, I'm sure he's already looking for me, so it'd be pointless to look for him now," Aurora shrugged.

"Hey guys," Neville said as he and Ginny walked into the compartment. The train had started moving. Neville sat between Aurora and Ron, and Ginny sat between Harry and Hermione. Aurora decided to cuddle with Neville, because he was so cuddleable. Neville was holding a cactus like plant in his arms.

"That's an interesting plant there," Hermione said, looking at it.

"My grandma gave it to me," Neville smiled and looked at Aurora who was still cuddling him. "You look pretty."

"Thank you," Aurora said, she was wearing a ruffled white, V-neck blouse. The blouse was tucked into her denim skirt which stopped three inches below her thigh, which were being held up by denim suspenders. With that she wore a pair of white knee high socks and a pair of lavender converse. Her hair was down and wavy, and as always the ribbon Draco gave her on the last day of school the year before was prettily tied into a bow in her hair.

"Did you doll up for Draco?" Neville asked.

"Why does everyone assume that? Can I not look nice because I want to?" Aurora asked, siting up and crossing her arms.

"O-oh. No of course you can," Neville said.

"I dressed this way days I didn't have to wear uniform when I was dating you remember?" Aurora asked, she stared at Neville.

"Please stop looking at me like that!" Neville said, "It makes me feel like those Hufflepuffs I had to wrestle you off of."

"Hey! Why does everyone hold that against me?" Aurora asked, throwing her hands up. The compartment swung open.

"Aurora!" a voice piped, Aurora smiled at looked at her two best friends that weren't Hermione, Ron or Harry.

"Lizzy! Tara!" Aurora said, standing up and hugging them for dear life.

"How was your summer?" Tara asked her.

"Oh, you know, hectic" Aurora said, glancing at Ron, who just shrugged at her. "How was yours?"

"Boring. Mum and Dad made me go to stay with my grandma in France. I mean it was cool cause I got to hang out with friend I made last year," Tara said.

"It was amazing. I had a lot of fun!" Lizzy said.

"I bet, you never wrote to me, _or _Fred. He was depressed most the summer cause of it," Aurora said.

"Oh! I should go find him!" Lizzy said as she scurried away.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go find Draco," Aurora said, as she walked out the compartment and grabbed Tara's arm and they started walking.

"So what do you think? Mayhem this year too?" Tara asked.

"Always," Aurora chuckled as they two walked down the compartments.

"Tara!" one of the Gryffindor girls called out from their compartments. Tara smiled at Aurora who waved her away.

Aurora hummed as she walked down the train to where most of the Slytherins usually sat. She walked in and got stares. Some of the Slytherins that liked her greeted her warmly for a Slytherin.

"Oh, hi Aurora," a girl said, she had black hair and was taller than Aurora, who had grown to five feet over the summer. She was the perfect Slytherin girl for Draco as Aurora always thought, Astoria Greengrass.

"Hey Astoria. Have you seen my boyfriend? I'm surprised he hasn't come to find me yet," Aurora said.

"Oh, he just left, how did you miss him?" Astoria asked awkwardly.

"I don't know, but I suspect he'll come back soon, so I'm going to go sit with my boyfriend's dude friends. They do like me after all," Aurora smiled and she strolled over to Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise.

"Hey Aura!" Goyle said.

"Draco just went to look for you," Crabbe said.

"I know," Aurora said as she took a seat next to Blaise.

"You know, I don't really know you well," Aurora said, as she pulled her legs into her chest and rested her head on it.

"I really don't talk to people often," Blaise shrugged.

"Inferiority complex or superiority complex?" Aurora asked, Blaise let out a hearty laugh.

"Neither. Just how people act, but if they're all as funny as you I guess I should become more social," Blaise said.

"Little awkward caterpillar, become a social butterfly!" Aurora said, flailing her arms around.

"You're a hoot," Blaise said as he laughed again.

"Who, who," Aurora said wiggling her eye brows, Blaise laughed again.

"I like your ribbon," he said, looking at it.

"Draco gave it to me because I had to cut my hair. The sad thing is that, my hair didn't grow over the summer, well, maybe less than half an inch, but you can't tell," Aurora sighed.

"You like long hair?" Blaise asked.

"Loves it actually," Draco said, as he walked up to his group of friends. "I've missed you." He said as he grabbed Aurora, tugged her off her seat and hugged her.

"I've missed you too," Aurora said, clinging to Draco for dear life.

"Draco, they're calling for all the prefects," Astoria said, walking up to them. Aurora looked at Astoria; she was facing her as she hugged Draco.

"Okay," he said, not moving or letting Aurora go.

"Um, right now," Astoria said.

"Fine," Draco said letting Aurora go. Aurora didn't let go.

"Screw it," Aurora said.

"I would, but I kind of have responsibilities, so do you," Draco said. Aurora sighed and let go, but instead, when Draco turned, she jumped on his back.

"Onward march!" Aurora said, pointing to the door that connected the two train cars. Draco shook his head, but grabbed her legs and then started walking.

* * *

><p>"Got it? Make sure there isn't too much going on, and watch out for any of the upper years trying to pick on the new first years," the head girl said. Aurora was resting her head on Draco's back, as she stood close to him, and was playing with his hair.<p>

"Oh, and watch out for the Weasley twins, they're always up to something," the head boy said, Aurora snorted, Ron smiled at her, even though he wasn't pleased with the sight of Aurora clinging so close to Draco.

"So, with that, you can go," the head girl said. The prefects all left the compartment and started walking down the trains cars, only Aurora and a Ravenclaw boy named Bryn Lefforts were on duty. Aurora took the upper half of the train where most of the Slytherins, Gryffindors and first years were, and Bryn covered the Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and the other first years.

"I can walk with you if you want," Draco said as she walked him back to his friends.

"No it's okay," Aurora said, getting ready to make her first round.

"Draco!" Pansy squealed from her seat in Draco's compartment.

"Oh fun," Draco mumbled low enough that only Aurora could hear.

"Hey Pansy," Aurora said, smiling smugly at her, "I mean, I knew you would still like Draco, but I just wanted to tell you. I'm a prefect and Draco's a prefect and we don't really have curfews, seeing as how we have to watch over the school. I wonder what the two of us could do in our curfew-less life now," Aurora said, biting her lip and digging her foot into the ground a bit, looking up at the top of the train.

"Whore," Pansy muttered angrily.

"At least someone has fun with it. I mean how boring it must be to whore around with everyone other than the person you like, like you do Pansy. I saw you with Fletcher West," Aurora grinned toothy.

"Fletcher West? That fourth year that has that really bad achne?" Draco laughed, Blaise joined in.

"Desperate," Aurora chimed as she kissed Draco sensually, on purpose to make Pansy mad, and walked away, smacking Draco's ass and winked.

* * *

><p>"TONIGHT, TONIGHT! THERE'S A PARTY ON THE ROOF TOP, TOP OF THE WORLD. TONIGHT, TONIGHT! AND WE'RE DANCING ON THE EDGE OF THE HOLLYWOOD SIGN!" Aurora said, as she skipped down the hallways, it was dark now and Hogwarts was only a few minute away. She had abandoned her shoes with Draco, who was at the end of the train's little hallway, and was sliding down the hallway in her socks. Heads were poking out to see Aurora. Those who knew her laughed and joined along if they knew the song.<p>

As the train stopped and people went to go get their things, she put her shoes on and looked at the crowded people.

"Hogwarts, here we come!" she said, and grabbed her carryon bag from Draco, whom was given to him by Harry. She grabbed Draco's hand and they were off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So I had a bit of fun writing this chapter. I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think if you have time. And 10 points anyone can tell me the singer/band of the song. Tehe, I do that a lot, do you guys like my little point givings?

**Reviews**, whether criticism, or anything else is always appreciated and needed. Feel free to point out errors in grammar and spelling, I'll fix it when I get the chance. **Remember, reviews help update faster~**


	7. Water Under The Umbridge

**Water Under The Umbridge.**

**A/N**: Hey guys! Thanks for the faving and what not!

* * *

><p>"What is it?" Harry asked, looking at the carriage, to everyone else, there was nothing, but to a set few, they saw the Thestrals.<p>

"What is what?" Hermione asked looking at the carriages, standing next to Harry and Neville.

"The thing pulling the carriage," Harry said, looking at the horse like creature.

"There is nothing pulling the carriage," Hermione said, as she pulled Harry and Ron to the back of the carriage.

"You're not mad," Aurora said, she was sitting next to a blonde girl reading a paper. The blonde girl pulled the paper down to look at Harry.

"We can see them too," the girl said, Harry and the others looked at each other awkwardly as they sat in the carriage with the two girls.

"Guys, this is Luna Lovegood. Luna, these are my friends," Aurora said and pointed everyone out, "Hermione, Neville, Harry, and Ron."

"Quite nice meeting you all," Luna said, Hermione looked at Luna's necklace.

"What is that?" Hermione asked, "It's cute."

"It's a charm actually. It keeps away the Nargles," Luna said. Ron looked at Aurora.

'What is a Nargle?' Ron mouthed.

* * *

><p>Everyone was in the great hall, laughing and eating and having fun. People were giving Aurora and Harry odd glances, and they knew what that meant. Many people still didn't believe that Cedric was almost killed by the Dark Lord and Harry and Aurora were making it up.<p>

"Good evening everyone and welcome back to another year at Hogwarts! I have two things to say, one, I welcome back our old Care of Magical Creatures teacher, while Professor Hagrid is on leave," Aurora let out a sad sigh. "And welcome our new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher, Dolores Umbridge," Dumbledore said. Aurora glared at the woman in all pink, remembering her from Harry's trial. But then she was even more appalled when Umbridge cut in on Dumbledore and started speaking instead.

Aurora rolled her eyes and chuckled when Fred and George made a sarcastic remark. Instead of listening she took out a piece of paper and started drawing a picture of Draco. After all of that Harry and Aurora went to the common room, which were packed.

Seamus and Dean looked at Harry and Aurora; they were both holding The Prophet. The cover page was changing between Potter and Plotter. Harry looked at them and stopped before the stairs.

"Seamus, Dean, how was your holiday?" Harry asked, with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Better than Seamus'," Dean said, Seamus stood up and tossed the paper on the table next to him.

"My mum didn't want me to come back this year," Seamus said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because of you Potter. Spouting out lies about the Dark Lord coming back. Between the things said about you and Dumbledore in the Prophet." Seamus said.

"Oh and your mom believes them?" Harry asked.

"Well, nobody was there the night that Cedric almost died," Seamus said.

"So I'm nobody Seamus? Or is my word not good enough?" Aurora asked.

"Please, you'd say anything to get Harry out of trouble. Liars the both of you," Seamus said.

"So I guess you should just read the prophet like your mum. And not believe the truth that comes from people you thought were your friends huh?" Aurora said. "And I do not tell lies, I just don't always tell the whole truth."

"Like that's any better. You're no better than a Slytherin," Seamus said. Aurora looked at him and smacked him across the face and stormed out of the common room.

* * *

><p>"I hate it, I hate it, <em>I hate it" <em>Aurora cried, she was sitting the special chair that was added in Dumbledore's office for her last year.

"Calm down Aurora, I'm sure everything will go back to normal soon enough," Dumbledore said, writing things down furiously.

"But it's not. I don't, I just hate it. Between the things they say about Harry and the things they say about you," Aurora cried.

"There is no need to get overly worked up about it Rory," Dumbledore said to her.

"But, I just hate it all. I wish I would have hexed the hell out of that Skeeter last year," Aurora said.

"But you didn't, so that's too bad," Dumbledore said and chuckled.

* * *

><p>Aurora sat in class the next day, next to Draco, in the middle row, right behind Harry and Ron. Her head was down and Pravati's paper bird was flying around.<p>

"No energy?" Draco asked as he rubbed Aurora's back.

"Nope. Seamus is number four on my shit list," Aurora said.

"One, two and three being?" Draco asked as he chuckled lowly.

"Voldykins, Wormtail and Umbridge," Aurora said.

"Well, being it that I want you to be happy, happy late birthday," Draco said and gave her a small box.

"Oh, thanks Draco, you really didn't have to," Aurora said as the opened it to see a ring of a slightly coiled snake. The eyes were made of small diamonds and the only full band, which was on the middle, was full of small diamonds too. Aurora put it on her ring finger and smiled at it.

"Cute ay?" Draco asked, Aurora rolled her eyes and pecked him on the cheek.

"For you," she said and Umbridge arrived in class and started talking, Aurora tuned her out. Once she started passing out the books.

"And how is theory supposed to prepare us for what is out there," Harry said. Aurora looked at Harry now, taking her attention away from the book she had already left.

"There is nothing out there. Who do you think is going to try to attack children such as you?" Umbridge asked.

"Oh I don't know," Harry said.

"Maybe just Voldemort," Aurora finished for him, looking at Umbridge. Umbridge made a face and everyone went quite.

"Let me make this clear. You have all been told that a certain dark wizard is back. This. Is. A. Lie," Umbridge said. Harry rose to his feet and Draco placed a hand on Aurora's leg to keep her from standing in rage as Harry had done.

"It's not a lie. I saw him. _I bloody fought him!" _Harry said.

"DETENTION!" Umbridge shrieked, Harry sat back down angrily.

"So you're saying that Cedric Diggory almost died because of nothing?" Aurora asked through clenched teeth.

"Cedric Diggory was a tragic accident," Umbridge said.

"It wasn't an accident, _it was attempted murder_, you must know that or are you incompetent?" Aurora asked.

"ENOUGH! WEEK DETENTION WISS WILLOWS!" Umbridge shrieked.

"It's Willows-Weasley you toad," Aurora said and got up and walked out of the class.

* * *

><p>"Why must you always do this?" Draco asked reluctantly as he sat down next to Aurora on the bench that they were often seen at when Aurora was mad last year.<p>

"It's not my fault all the Dark Arts teachers are incompetent, stupid, in denial and out to get me," Aurora said, sitting upside down like always.

"Well I'm tired of you always getting detention. You're a bloody prefect, act like one would you," Draco said, dropping her bag on the floor.

"Oh I'm sorry. Do you have a problem with me Draco? Well them I guess I'll just go. You don't have to deal with me. I'm just another bloody un-important lying whore!" Aurora said, flipping herself, grabbing her stuff and she started to walk away but Draco stopped her.

"Aurora, that's not what I meant. Stop this right now. I know you're upset but just calm down. Everything is going to be okay. Just. Take. A. Breath." Draco said, Aurora who had tears in her eyes did so. "I'm sorry. That's not what I meant. I just want you to be more careful," Draco cooed. Aurora looked at him and kissed him sensually.

"Well, that's just great," Aurora said, pulling Draco down the hallways, while kissing him. They did so until they got to the portrait hole of Slytherin Dungeon. Draco said the password and they stumbled into Draco's room.

"Aurora," Draco said as he kissed her neck. Her shirt was askew and her vest was abandoned with Draco's on the floor.

"Mm?" she asked as she pulled Draco's shirt off while kissing him. He was tugging at her shirt.

"We shouldn't be doing this," he said as he pulled her shirt off.

"Shut up," Aurora said.

* * *

><p>Aurora angrily walked past Hermione as she caught up with Harry about to go to detention with Umbridge. Hermione looked at Aurora and then just shrugged it off as the two went into the room.<p>

"Good of you to join me," Umbridge said and motioned for Harry and Aurora to sit in the seats ready for them.

"What do you want us to do?" Harry asked as the two sat.

"You will be writing lines, take out a piece of paper," Umbridge said but then looked at Aurora who was pulling out a quill. "You won't need that dear, you will be using mine." Then she handed them both a quill from her desk.

"Harry you will be writing, 'I must not tell lies' and Aurora you will be writing 'I have temper problems which I must control'" Umbridge said. Aurora rolled her eyes and started writing with Harry. Soon there was a burning pain on Aurora's right hand, seeing as how she was left handed.

"How many times?" she asked ignoring the pain, but soon saw that her right hand had writing on it, the toad was making them write in blood.

"Enough for it to sink in," Umbridge said sadly.

* * *

><p>Hermione walked into the library, spotting the person she was looking for. Draco was sitting at the table he so often sat with Aurora at, by himself. She walked over and sat down.<p>

"What did you do?" Hermione asked looking at Draco who gave her a side glance before looking back at his book.

"What are you talking about Granger?" Draco asked.

"To Aurora. She was absolutely furious and she has detention with Umbridge now. For a week at it too," Hermione said. Draco sighed and put a bookmark in his book as he closed it. Then looked at Hermione.

"I brought her, her bag and she was upset. I said something I shouldn't have and then I fixed it," Draco said, peering into Hermione's eyes to see a flicker of confusion.

"Then why was she so, mad?" Hermione asked.

"We kind of, you know, _got it on_, and we went to my dorm room and were well," Draco said.

"O-oh. Then shouldn't she be… happy? Or did you like make her, cause so help me if you did I will get Ginny to hex you to oblivion," Hermione threatened, Draco chuckled.

"No you draft girl, I didn't go all the way. I stopped her and told her I wasn't going to do it. She got mad," Draco said.

"Wait so… you guys, well," Hermione leaned towards Draco, "have sex?" she whispered, Draco laughed again.

"No, well, oral if you want to go that far, but we did not hit it completely," Draco said. Hermione made a face at him and then leaned back.

"Why? Shouldn't you want to?" Hermione asked.

"'Course I want to. She's wonderful and funny. Though she has a temper and can be really annoying. She's wonderful and is easy to make friends with, just comes of a bit strong so more people tend to avoid her. And once you're her friend, you're friends for life. And I just," Draco said and took a breath, "I just love her so much."

"You… you what?" Hermione asked, shocked. Draco had the same look.

"I love her," he said, then smiled widely, "I love her."

"You do," Hermione asked.

"Yes Granger I do. I'm getting along with her friends, who are you guys, and we're having a civilized conversation. And I love Aurora Willows-Weasley," Draco said.

"Well that sure is interesting," Hermione said, she placed her hand on Draco's shoulder. "Good luck telling her that and keeping her out of your pants," Hermione joked and got up to leave.

* * *

><p>"You have to tell Dumbledore,"' Hermione said to Harry. She was still clutching Harry's hand.<p>

"You don't understand," Harry said.

"Then help us to," Hermione cooed.

"She bloody tortured you. Oh god, she's going to be torturing Aurora all week," Ron said.

"I got it!" Aurora said and walked into the common room. She handed Harry a potion and they both drank it together. Then they looked at their opposite writing hand, the scar from the writing gone.

"How did you come up with this?" Harry asked. Aurora sighed.

"Well, my mom, she used to cut me whenever I did something wrong, and I kind of just made it one day to hide the scars," Aurora said, she looked at her feet.

"You have to tell someone," Hermione insisted.

"Hermione, just please stop. Harry and I are on the bottom of the ministry's list of people they like. Just leave it be," Aurora said. "And don't dare tell Draco."

"Fine, but I really think you should tell," Hermione said. Aurora rolled her eyes and went to her room to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: That's all for now. Lots of stuff happening in this chapter.

**Reviews**, whether criticism, or anything else is always appreciated and needed. Feel free to point out errors in grammar and spelling, I'll fix it when I get the chance. **Remember, reviews help update faster~**


	8. Oh, Oh, Oh, Sexy Vampire

**Oh, Oh, Oh, Sexy Vampire!**

**A/N**: Hey guys! Thanks for the faving and what not! Also Thanks for reviewing Mav~

**A/N:** Five points to anyone who knows the song before looking it up (the title), if you do look it up. Five points to if you get on of the two vampire references, ten if you get both. And twenty points if you just like being here and reading!

* * *

><p>Aurora and Draco sat in their Dark Arts class, they were holding hands just listening to Umbridge talk about stuff Aurora already knew. Draco was looking everywhere but at her and his eyes ended up on Aurora's bag, and what he saw inside.<p>

"What are those?" Draco whispered.

"What?" Aurora asked back.

"Those vials in your bag," Draco said, pointing them out slightly. Aurora looked at them.

"Extra credit for Snape," Aurora shrugged. Draco gave her an odd look.

"You're getting the highest grades, why do you need extra credit? Anyways, there's like six vials, he only asks for one," Draco said.

"Mr. Malfoy, I know that Miss Willows is distracting, but please refrain from talking in my class," Umbridge said and the bell rang, everyone stood up to leave.

"It's Willows-Weasley," Aurora said to Umbridge and grabbed her stuff and got ready to go to Muggle Studies.

"Aurora, what is that?" Draco asked, walking beside her.

"I told you, extra credit for Snape," Aurora said a bit agitated.

"Fine I'll just ask him," Draco said as they walked towards Snape, who was outside Aurora and Draco's Muggle Studies class. "Professor, may I ask you what potion you had Aurora make six copies of for extra credit?"

"What?" Snape asked, looking at Draco.

"The extra credit potions, you know," Aurora said, looking at Snape.

"Ah, yes, the Forgetfulness Potion," Snape said. "But Draco, you should head in, tell the professor Aurora will be late because she is with me." Draco nodded and headed inside.

"Thanks so much Snape," Aurora said, sighing.

"What is that potion really?" he asked, looking at Aurora suspiciously.

"It's a healing potion," she said nonchalantly.

"Called?" Snape asked.

"It's Sanare Potion," Aurora said and sighed. "I invented it, it's registered and it not dangerous at all. It's a healing potion after all," Aurora said.

"Sanare Potion? You mean the potion that heals all injuries without leaving scars? Yes I've heard of it, it's rather difficult to make," Snape said.

"Not for the person who made it. I'm still trying to enhance it to make it work on curses too," Aurora said.

"Why would you need any?" Snape leered at Aurora.

"Oh you know, Umbridge is a bitch. She's making me clean her room and stuff and there are a lot of sharp things in there, I hurt myself a lot," Aurora shrugged.

"Five points for your language. Alas, I'm not here to question your motives, for now. Come to Dumbledore's office now," Snape said and started walking away. Aurora followed along.

* * *

><p>Aurora was lying on the floor of Dumbledore's office, Snape had disappeared. Dumbledore sat at his table and ate some candy.<p>

"You know I do rather like my Muggle Studies class. We're having an outdoor game today after the first period is over," Aurora said.

"Well, you'll have to wait a few moments Rory," Dumbledore said, handing her a Pumpkin Pasty.

"Thanks," Aurora said and snacked on it.

The door swung open a few minutes later and Aurora sat up to see Snape with a boy. The boy had a pale set of blue eyes, so pale they almost seemed white, but when light reflected on them they seemed almost crystal-like. He had black hair with random tinges of orangeish-red. He was rather tall, about five feet eight inches. The boy was also pale, reminding her of Draco.

"Good day mate, would you care for some tea and biscuits?" Aurora asked as she locked gazed with the boy, but lied back down a second later.

"No thanks," the boy said in a husky and rough, but smooth and icy at the same time, voice.

"Yeah, most people wouldn't care for them to much. They're a bit stale," Aurora said talking about these imaginary biscuits.

"Aurora, please stand, you're being rude," Dumbledore said as he strolled next to the boy and Snape.

"Si senor Dumbledore," Aurora said and stood next to Dumbledore.

"I see your Spanish has gotten better," Dumbledore.

"Uh… no me gusta su casa?" Aurora asked.

"You don't like my house?" Dumbledore asked, "I'm hurt."

"No! I love your house Dumbledore. It's magically delicious!" she said.

"Those are Lucky Charms," Dumbledore pointed out.

"Man, real Lepricons aren't as nice as that one," Aurora said.

"Why would you say that?" Dumbledore frowned.

"At the World Cup last year one bit me. Never cared for them much after that," Aurora shrugged and Snape let out a slight cough. Aurora looked at him and the boy.

"Oh yes. Will Aurora this is, Caleb Zimmer. He is in all your classes and I need you to, well, _take care of him_," Dumbledore said.

"Really? Last year I had to deal with all the magical creatures in the forest and now I have to deal with a… what are you?" Aurora asked. Caleb eyes everyone confused.

"Half-vampire. Mums a vampire, dad's a wizard," he said and shrugged.

"And he's so tall for no reason too," Aurora said and looked at his uniform, "And a Slytherin, which is really ironic."

"You're a prefect, and you're one of the only students I can trust to keep this a secret." Dumbledore said.

"But there are two people I keep nothing from," Aurora said.

"You can tell Miss Granger, I trust her. But do me a favor, don't tell Mister Malfoy," Dumbledore said.

"Then what am I supposed to say? 'Hey babe, this is a really hot dude that I have to spend almost all my time with. But don't worry, I'm not cheating on you, I just have to spend my entire life with this guy. No more making out in broom closets without third party interruption'" Aurora said. "He'll get jealous."

"That is way to much information Missus Willows," Snape said.

"Oh my Godric Gryffindor, how many times do I have to tell all the stupid teachers? _It's Willows-Weasley!_" Aurora said.

"Okay, calm down. You cannot tell Mr. Malfoy, just imply it like you always do," Dumbledore said. Aurora sighed seeing the time.

"Fine," she said and through her hands up in the air. "I'm going to be late for the fun half of Muggle Studies now, so excuse me as I go."

"Take Caleb with you. You're schedules are the same," Dumbledore said, Aurora stopped at the statue/stairs and waited for Caleb who just followed along.

"So you don't like, sparkle do you?" Aurora asked as she walked down the corridors and down the stairs to get to class.

"Nope. And I don't have to go through a trail every twelve years to get to Vampire Mountain either," Caleb shrugged.

"Oh my gosh, I love those books!" Aurora said as she slid down the railing of the stairs.

"He got the closest to real vampires. Well, my mom says that anyways. I'm one of the more special ones," Caleb shrugged.

"Why, what makes you special?" Aurora asked as they now strolled down the corridor to the class.

"I can go in the sunlight without combustion, but all Vampires can, they just get burned really, really bad that they might lose layers of skin. I don't have fangs, my canines are just shaper and a tiny bit longer than normal ones. And I need blood, but I'm a vegetarian so I really hate drinking animal blood. I don't drink human blood." Caleb said, Aurora smiled brightly.

"I'm a vegetarian too!" she said and high-fived him.

"Also, my eyes turn red when I need blood or I'm mad," he shrugged.

"Cool. Mine are just this shade of green," she shrugged as they stopped outside the door of Muggle Studies on the first floor.

"Huh, I've never seen actual green eyes. Mostly they're hazel," he said as he leaned towards her close to look in her eyes. As he was doing that the door opened.

"What are you doing?" Draco said as he stepped in-between them.

"The boyfriend?" Caleb asked Aurora. Aurora wrapped her arms around Draco from behind him.

"Yep." She said and saw the professor; she passed her a note to exclude her absence and a note to say that Caleb was new at Hogwarts.

Then for the rest of the day, Aurora spent it showing Caleb around, with Draco. They had played American soccer during muggle studies and Caleb and Draco almost killed each other.

During dinner Aurora told Hermione about Caleb and she eyes him.

"Man he's so hot," Hermione said as Ron sat down with Harry.

"I don't see why you like him so much. He's only there for good looks," Ron huffed.

"Actually, he's a vegetarian; he has as good of grades as me and Herms, and he's rather tall. He's a pretty good singer and he's really funny," Aurora said. Ron shot her a look. "What I spent the whole day with him, and am probably going to be around him a lot more. I've been assigned to watch him from Dumbledore. The twenty five out of fifty percent in my life that once was Draco is now split with him."

"I bet he's not happy with that," Harry said as Draco walked in, he smiled at Aurora but then saw Caleb look from him to Aurora and smile, then back at him. After seeing Caleb Draco scowled and walked to the Gryffindor table, sat down next to Aurora, one leg on both sides of the bench.

"Hey babe," Aurora smiled.

"Hey doll," he said and leaned in and kissed her sensually but at the same time passionately. He kept kissing her and soon their tongues were fighting for dominance. Reluctantly Draco stopped kissing her to breath.

"Well, that was," Aurora said as she took a breath of air.

"Malfoy, I'm going to murder you in your sleep," Ron said, smiling at him.

"Try it Weasley," Draco said and smiled. "But it doesn't stop your rage, you'll still be jealous that I'm with Aurora and Hermione doesn't like you," Draco said.

"Oh, Ron, you just got burned by Malfoy," Harry said, hitting Ron on his shoulder.

"Whatever. I don't even like Hermione like that. She's not even a girl," Ron said.

"I'm not a girl? Ugh! You, then what am I?" Hermione asked with rage in her voice.

"You're Hermione," Ron shrugged.

"So now I'm genderless? Ronald you are so infuriating!" Hermione said and walked away.

"Smooth as ice there player," Draco said, Aurora hit him.

"Stop that. When someone gets shut down you offer them ice, because it's got to burn," Aurora said and Harry busted out laughing.

"You all just shut up!" Ron huffed, got up and then left.

"I'll remind you to apologize later," Harry said following Ron out.

"God I love when you're feisty," Draco said and nipped at Aurora's neck.

"This is coming from the one who stopped me when we almost had sex?" Aurora said, Draco looked at her then away.

"Shush," he said as she followed his gaze and saw Caleb looking at them. Aurora smirked.

"Okay whatever you say," Aurora giggled and hugged him.

"It's not like I'm jealous," he said hugging back and pulling her close.

"No of course not," Aurora giggled.

"Shut up," Draco said and shook his head, getting up and pulling her out of the Great Hall. "Let go somewhere the two of us." He cooed in her ear, Aurora smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: ending for now. I have like the next chapter planned out, and then I'll go back to following the actual order of the movie. Lol, I hope you guys like. If you review I'll write faster~ XD

**Reviews**, whether criticism, or anything else is always appreciated and needed. Feel free to point out errors in grammar and spelling, I'll fix it when I get the chance. Other than that, sorry for the bad ending, and I hope you guys liked it, the first of many, I hope. **Remember, reviews help update faster~**


	9. Cherry Stems, Purple Flowers, and

**Cherry Stems, Purple Flowers and Halloween Hours!**

**A/N:** Hey guys, I'm sadly not getting any reviews. Makes me sad. But I don't want to complain, and I love writing, so that is why, I'm here with a new chapter!

* * *

><p>"You know Hermione, if you hadn't ran your mouth off to McGonagall, there would be a lot less rules, and her stupid detention methods wouldn't be okay. And now, she can discipline in any way. Filch was so close to shackling Colin for being taking pictures, in the bloody dungeon," Aurora cried out frustrated as she and Hermione walked into the Great Hall for lunch.<p>

"If I had known, I wouldn't have done it. But you couldn't have just let it go, she bloody tortured you," Hermione said.

"I don't care! Things would have been a lot better if you just hadn't. But no, now I have another detention with the devil herself after classes today covering for Colin," Aurora groaned.

"Another detention? Really, I wonder how your prefect privileges haven't been taken away yet," Draco said, Aurora looked at him, he was sitting next to Harry and Ron at the usual Gryffindor table, which was shared during lunch.

"Hermione, is it just me or has the world gone beyond mad?" Aurora asked.

"Maybe it's in the spirit of tomorrow's Halloween dance?" Hermione asked.

"No we were actually talking about—" Ron started but Harry elbowed him in the gut.

"Guy stuff babe," Draco said and pulled Aurora to sit next to him.

"What is that?" Hermione asked at the damp stack of smallish stems.

"It's cherry stems, we were trying to tie them into knots with our tongues," Ron shrugged, Aurora grinned to herself.

"Why?" she asked obliviously, the boys all looked at her.

"Uh, just cause," Ron said. Aurora picked up a cherry and put the stem in her mouth.

"No way can you do it. I can't even do it," Harry said. Aurora smiled as she fiddled with the stem in her mouth and then pulled it out.

"Easy," Aurora said and she dropped her perfectly tied cherry stem on the plate with all the other stems. Draco looked at her and smirked confidently. Harry and Ron had a face that was half full of amazement and half of disgust.

"Hey, cool cherries" Caleb said, eating a cherry and he looked at the knotted cherry stem. He smiled and put the stem of cherry in his mouth and also pulled out a knotted cherry stem.

"Cool, high five," Aurora said high fiving Caleb. Draco scowled.

"Let's go for a walk," Draco said, tugging Aurora up as he got up.

"I'll talk to you lot later," Aurora giggled, as she grabbed Caleb and dragging him with Draco and herself.

* * *

><p>"I don't see why he had to come," Draco whispered lightly in her ear, making it seem like an innuendo to Caleb, only Aurora knew that Caleb had heard what Draco had said.<p>

"Well, I'm supposed to keep an eye on him," Aurora shrugged walking with her arms wrapped around Draco's arm.

"Well, I still don't like it," Draco muttered.

"I can hear you~" Caleb chimed from behind the two, Aurora giggled.

"Whatever," Draco said, as they kept walking.

"How's you know, everything?" Draco asked, bringing up the summer subtly.

"Fine, I mean, you and Ron are getting along. You're harassment level has gone way down, unless it's the Hufflepuffs, I harass them too," Aurora said.

"You don't harass the Hufflepuffs, you harass Hannah Abott," Draco laughed.

"Shut up before I sock you in the jaw," Aurora growled.

"Oh, you're attempting to threaten me now?" Draco said as he stopped walking and faced Aurora.

"Yes I am, what you gunna do about it?" Aurora asked giggling.

"Hmm, I don't know, I'm so very terrified," Draco said, looking up at the ceiling seeming to think about it.

"I am, I know, I can kill a person with a glance," Aurora shrugged.

"Oh, yes I know," he said and kissed Aurora, and then the two heard a cough in front of them. Draco broke apart and looked to see Umbridge standing with a third year Slytherin.

"Busted," Caleb said.

"Shut it Zimmer," Draco muttered.

"You two should know, public displays of affection have been banned. I'm afraid I'll have to give you another detention Miss Willows," Umbridge said.

"Willows-Weasley," Aurora corrected.

"What about me?" Draco asked defensively. "I was snogging her as much as she was snogging me."

"Well you are a really wonderful student, I'll let you off with a warning," Umbridge said and turned to leave.

"Are you—" Draco started only to get stopped by Aurora.

"Shut up. I'm used to all the detention," Aurora shrugged.

"Aurora," the boy who was standing forgotten in front of the group of fifth years said.

"Sebastian," Aurora said lightly. "How are you?" she asked, but in answer she got a hug, which she returned.

"I've been worried about you since you met with mom during that day at the ministry," Sebastian said.

"I've been okay. I have Ron and my friends and family," Aurora said.

"I'm your family, but I can't do anything," Sebastian said, clutching his fist to his sides.

"You're doing enough keeping yourself on the down low," Aurora said.

"Mr. Willows, I'm sorry to have left you but I need you to come with me," Umbridge said returning and looking at Aurora who was still slightly hugging Sebastian.

"Yes professor," Sebastian said, getting Aurora to detach herself from him and followed Umbridge, shooting Aurora a sympathetic glance.

"You're brother?" Caleb asked, tugging Aurora's arm.

"Yeah. We really do love each other, but my step mom can't know, or she'll get mad. She really hates me," Aurora said and sighed and turned to face Caleb and Draco.

"It's really saddening," Caleb said and gave her a purple flower.

"Thanks," Aurora said, sniffing it, and then saw the scowl on Draco's face and smiled.

"Draco, you have class now, one that doesn't have me in it, so I'll see you later," she said and kissed him chastely. Draco sighed and walked away.

"I don't see what his problem is. He's the one getting into your pants, not me," Caleb said, shrugging and lifting his feet to float, another handy vampire trick.

"He's not getting in my pants, and what have I told you about floating," Aurora scolded.

"Don't do it when people are around or may come around. No one's around right now," Caleb shrugged and kept floating. "And what did you do yesterday then? When you left the Great Hall during dinner?"

"Almost sex? I don't even know, sometimes he acts like he wants to, but when we get to the point, he just doesn't," Aurora sighed. "I actually want to. God we're so flipped. I'm such a _whore!"_ Aurora said and smacked her own face.

"Ms. Willows, would you like to meet me in my office. And Mr. Zimmer, stop floating," McGonagall said. Aurora sighed angrily and followed McGonagall, leaving Caleb standing there laughing.

* * *

><p>"D-did she really give you the birds and bees speech?" Lizzy laughed, the girls were sitting in Aurora and Hermione's room.<p>

"She really did, it was horrible," Aurora said, digging her hands into her face, she was laying on her bed, her head dangling upside down off the side of the bed.

"Well that's what you get for trying to whore around with Mr. I'm Really Hot And Want You, But Won't Have Sex With You," Tara shrugged.

"Shut it before I hex you so bad you'll be sent flying into next week," Aurora growled.

"Please, you love me too much," Tara said.

"Uh-huh keep talking that love is slowly fading," Aurora said.

"Clam down, no need to get another lecture by McGonagall. This time it'll be about, not letting your sexual tension get you so mad it makes you hex your friends," Ginny said and Lizzy started laughing again.

"I hate you _all!_" Aurora cried in frustration.

"Well who told you to attempt to whore around with Draco?" Hermione asked, looking up from her homework.

"Your mom," Aurora muttered pathetically.

"Oh please, my grandma can come up with a better come back," Lizzy said.

"You and Fred," Aurora said, Lizzy looked at her.

"What about me and Fred?" Lizzy asked.

"Have you guys done the deed?" Aurora asked.

"THAT TERMINOLOGY!" Lizzy whaled, laughing.

"Shut up!" Aurora said. Lizzy grinned.

"We have," Lizzy shrugged.

"WHO'S THE WHORE NOW?" Aurora said and the door opened slowly and there stood Fred, Ron and Harry.

"I would say you, but you seem to be calling someone else a whore at the moment, rather than yourself," Harry said.

"Witty Harry, and remind me to make nice with Cho so I can tell her embarrassing things about you, so she doesn't get over a half dead Cedric lying in a coma," Aurora snapped.

"Whoa, bitch alert. It's the sexual tension I tell you," Ron said, hopping on Aurora's bed next to her.

"I will punch you. In. The. Face." Aurora said.

"Oh the tension!" Fred said, sitting on top of Aurora.

"Ugh! Fred! What are you idiots doing here anyways?" Aurora said, pushing Fred off her.

"The dance remember?" Harry said, the girls just 'oh'ed.

"I forgot about that. We were too busy laughing at Aurora's sexual tension," Lizzy said.

"Lucky thing we don't have to get ready. A mascaraed where they give us clothes to change in. That way we can make new friends, that's cool ay?" Hermione said, grabbing Aurora off her bed and closing the door as her friends all got out.

"No, it sucks. I doubt anyone'll talk to me. Not many people seem to like me. The Gryffindor's barely tolerate me," Aurora said.

"That's only because they think you're cheating on them with a Slytherin," Fred shrugged.

"The Slytherins are confused about whether to pretend to love you or make their hate clear," Lizzy said.

"Ravenclaws just like to ignore you, except Luna, but Luna's cool," Ginny said.

"And Hufflepuffs just hate you," Draco said, walking into the group in the hallway, on their way to the Great Hall, which is where they'd get their costumes and masks.

"Or are afraid of you," Neville said, slinging an arm around Aurora's shoulder.

"Yeah, and they deem you their king, seeing as how you always save them from my wrath," Aurora said, grinning and slinging her arm around Neville's waist.

"Hell hath no fury on thy kindred soul. For you are a warrior, your soul has been sold," Neville said.

"Dudes, my bitch is a poet," Aurora said.

"I ain't your bitch. You're my ho," Neville said.

"You guys relationship always makes me fear the one I have with you," Draco said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, we're still secretly dating," Aurora shrugged.

"Can't beat a love like this," Neville said.

"No really, I will smack you," Draco said.

"That's a bit queer," Ron said.

"I'll shank you," Draco corrected.

"That's very ghetto of you," Harry said.

"American ghetto in fact," Caleb said as he stood in line to get his costume.

"Hey Caleb," Aurora said, Ginny batted her eyes at him, Aurora giggled.

"Next," Snape said, and Caleb walked into the little make shift tent that was in-between the hallway and the inside of the Great Hall.

Soon everyone was called in the tent and sent forward. The point of the dance, according to Dumbledore, who had made an announcement when everyone had been costumed and masked, was to create a slight unity and friendship between the houses.

Aurora was dressed in a purple/black princess dress, her hair was curly and tied up partly on the sides of her head. She was wearing a black and blue butterfly mask.

Aurora had spent the beginning of the dance just talking to people she hadn't known, and when they did tell each other their names, she was surprised to see a lot of people who she thought wouldn't like her, ended up liking her. She did end up making many new friends. But by the middle of the dance, she had been looking for Draco and towards the end, unable to find him, gave up and took a seat on one of the table.

"Hey~ Aurora~" Caleb said, floating over to her. Aurora looked at him and laughed, he was dressed as a _vampire_. But he didn't have a mask.

"No mask and dressed as a vampire, oh the irony," Aurora said. "How'd you know it was me?"

"Well I'm a vampire, whether or not I want to not know who you are cause you're wearing a mask, I can tell by your blood. Everyone's blood smells different, so I know. You're is very special, it has a citrusy sent, whereas most people have a flocculating sort of… well, I can't really describe it, but to the best of any description, it's like iron, some people have a stronger sent and others don't. But you for some reason have an intoxicating citrusy sent that I've never smelled before on anyone other than you," Caleb said.

"Weirdo," Aurora said, but then grinned. "Can you find me Draco?" Aurora asked. Caleb frowned.

"I can't, you haven't found him at all?" he asked sadly.

"Nope, why?" Aurora asked.

"Everyone, I say, grab a partner, this will be the last dance of the night," Dumbledore said, Aurora looked at him and then at Caleb.

"I just can't. Let's dance," Caleb said, and pulled Aurora to her feet and danced with him slowly. Aurora didn't look at him, but rather around him, just letting her eyes skim to see if she could find Draco's mop of Blonde hair anywhere. But slowly the song ended and she hadn't found him. Aurora and Caleb stood next to each other as they looked at Dumbledore.

"Well then, I hope you all had a goodnight. Making new friends is important, as well as the unity of the houses. Maybe with this there will be less tension." Dumbledore said and Aurora giggled thinking about the sexual tension jokes her friends were cracking.

"I ask you to take of your masks and face the person you're dancing. It may surprise you, but according to ancient magic, which has been placed on this room, this person is your destined soul mate as of right now. Some may be disappointed and some may be happy, but this is the magic. It may not be truthful for all, alas," Dumbledore said, Aurora tore of her mask and let her eyes zoom around for Draco.

"Why didn't you take me to him?" Aurora asked, still looking for him, Caleb shifted uncomfortably next to her.

"You should know, you have to let what happens, well, happen before you meddle. It's just the way your visions work, your needed to find each other," Caleb said. Aurora turned to see if Draco was behind her. And he was.

Draco was standing right behind Aurora and Caleb.

Draco had one hand on Astoria Greengrass' shoulder.

Draco was now looking directly at Aurora.

Aurora looked at him.

"Aurora…" he said, and Aurora sniffled and ran out of the hall.

"Aurora, stop," Draco said, running after her.

"What does it matter? It's just like last year; Astoria is the girl for you Draco, that's just how it is. Why are we kidding ourselves?" Aurora said, as she just dropped, her puffy dress creating a small layered ring around her.

"Would you just shut up and listen to me?" Draco said annoyance clear in his voice. Aurora looked at him.

"What?" she whimpered, Draco sighed

"I don't love, never will love, or even like Astoria Greengrass. Maybe as a friend, but I don't like her like that. I was looking for you the second I set foot into the room, I couldn't find you. And during the last dance, I was going to sit out, but she just grabbed me and we were dancing," Draco said.

"It doesn't matter, in the end, it was fate, that you and Astoria found each other. I'm not the one for you," Aurora said.

"Yeah, sure maybe that's true. But guess what, according to the spell, Astoria's my perfect match, the girl that I should be with. Does that mean I love her? Dumbledore said that she's my soul mate, _as of now_. That means it could change. Sure maybe is more suited for me. But I don't love Astoria," Draco said, leaning forward, not crushing Aurora's dress in anyway, and cupping Aurora's face. "I love you Aurora." Draco said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Cilffhanger~

**Reviews**, whether criticism, or anything else is always appreciated and needed. Feel free to point out errors in grammar and spelling, I'll fix it when I get the chance. **Remember, reviews help update faster~**


	10. Hearts Full Of Flames

**Hearts Full of Flames.**

**A/N:** Hey guys, thanks for the recent reviews! I'm glade and always love the feedback!

* * *

><p>It was now nearing the end of November, frost was starting to cover the school grounds. Aurora sat by the Gryffindor fireplace with her three best friends, Ginny, Luna, her other two brothers, Neville, Seamus and Dean. Luna had become a common visitor in the Gryffindor common room, discovering the rules allowed it. Aurora was staring into the fire, twisting the snake ring Draco gave her for her birthday absentmindedly, her mind a mess of the recent events.<p>

There were about a dozen to two dozen new rules. Umbridge was going tyrannical and more and more children were getting detention. Somehow, Draco still hadn't seemed to learn what happened during these detentions, this made Aurora happiest of all, seeing as how she spent most of her time in Umbridge's detention room. That or helping out first years of all different houses.

Professor Trelawney was fired from teaching because she wasn't a proper seer, this of which got under Aurora's skin most of all. Aurora, though Trelawney wasn't her favorite teacher, was too a sort of seer. Not as powerful as Aurora, but was able to see small simple things. Aurora being a seer was enraged by what happened with Trelawney.

Alas, Umbridge was starting to get annoyed by Aurora's constant rebellion and Aurora and Dumbledore's anger management sessions from last year were rekindled. Harry was getting upset about not seeing Dumbledore as often and Aurora was upset that Dumbledore didn't do anything about it. But not everything was that bad.

On the upside, Aurora's relationship with all the houses seemed to get better since Halloween. The first years for the greater part seemed to look up to her. The Slytherins were showing an even amount of dislike and acceptance. The Hufflepuffs were becoming okay to Aurora and the Gryffindor's pride in Aurora was going way up, seeing as how most of the house points they accumulated were from Aurora in class.

"It's not like we're learning anything!" Hermione said, complaining for the umpteenth time.

"That's so true." Luna agreed, absentmindedly twirling her charm that was around her neck.

"We're not learning how to defend ourselves and we're not getting prepared for our OWLs. This is getting to out of hand, we need to do something about this," Hermione complained.

"Yes, for once you're right," Aurora said, as she tore her gaze away from the fire to Hermione.

"Oh, sweetie, how's your hand? You haven't gotten ahold of your last bit of Sanare potion have you?" Hermione asked.

"No Colin took it; I'll make more in a bit." Aurora said. "Until then I'll just avoid Draco."

"You've been doing a good job of that too," Ron snickered, Harry wacked him on the head.

"Shut up mate. You know, Malfoy is not that _bad_," Harry said, Aurora looked at him. In the time that she and Draco had spent apart, Harry had been spending it with Draco.

"I question your relationship," Aurora said.

"I question that fact that my best mate is canoodling with the enemy," Ron said. Aurora stared at him.

"Ron canoodling is another word for like well acting sexual with another person, well, sexual I mean like kissing and crap," Aurora said.

"I know that," Ron said.

"Then why on earth would you say _I'm canoodling Malfoy?"_ Harry asked.

"Shut up," Ron said, Aurora giggled.

"You're not are you?" Aurora asked more seriously.

"No, but I don't see why you're being more distant around him," Harry said, shrugging.

"Don't get me wrong, but it's just really, I'm still... well," Aurora said, and gave a distant look.

"What happened like a month ago? Well not even, wait. Isn't your one year like tomorrow?" Ginny asked.

"It is, and we're meeting, and going to Hogsmeade tomorrow for a date," Aurora said.

"What happened after the dance by the way? I mean, not that I don't love you hanging out with me as much as I like hanging out with Ginny, but you're getting a bit, jumpy around Draco," Luna said. Aurora sighed, and decided to tell the lot.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, sure maybe that's true. But guess what, according to the spell, Astoria's my perfect match, the girl that I should be with. Does that mean I love her? Dumbledore said that she's my soul mate, <em>as of now<em>. That means it could change. Sure maybe she is more suited for me. But I don't love Astoria," Draco said, leaning forward, not crushing Aurora's dress in anyway, and cupping Aurora's face. "I love you Aurora." Draco said.

Aurora looked at him, shock plainly in her eyes. She took a deep breath, forcing the words into her head. Aurora sat there, tears popping out of her eyes. She was insecure and unsure of everything. The same girl made Aurora for the second time stand in this position. But this time, things were different.

"I love you so much, it's so stupidly irritable. Everything you say and do just gets under my skin, whether it's good or bad. And I just want to take you somewhere and shag you senseless, but I love you too much to do that until you're ready. Not, you know, just wanting to because of your frustration.

"Aurora, I love you, and not Astoria, and I don't care what anyone says, I don't want her, never will I want her and never will she be the one I love. I'm a Slytherin anyways, I don't do as I am told unless it profits me," Draco said.

"Y-you love me?" Aurora squeaked. Draco chuckled.

"No I love Crookshanks. Of course I love you draft moronic girl. If I hadn't we'd be another one of those couples that shags and breaks up. I don't want that. That's the kind of relationship I'd end up having with Astoria. But not you, I love you," Draco said and sweetly placed a kiss on Aurora's forehead.

"I-I," Aurora said, unable to process a sound.

"Don't say you love me back. I don't want to hear it because right now you don't mean it," Draco said.

"Okay," Aurora said stupidly.

"And never, ever, feel threatened by anyone over my feelings for you. You can use Veritaserum on me and I'd tell you the same thing," Draco said. Aurora sniffled.

"Okay," she said, and Draco pulled her up, and walked her to her the common room of Gryffindor Tower and bid her goodnight.

* * *

><p>"He told you he loves you and all you said was, okay?" Ron asked.<p>

"If Lizzy ever did that to me I think I'd cry by myself later, thinking she probably doesn't love me back. Especially if it's been almost a month since then and she and I haven't been talking often," Fred said.

"Man I feel sorry for the prat," George said.

"Actually he says it's probably best to give Aurora time," Harry said.

"Oh my god, you two talk about me. They're not just having a bromance, they're treating each other like how me and Hermione treat each other," Aurora said faying horrified.

"_They're girlfriends!"_ Hermione said in shock and disgust.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with Harry?" Ron asked.

"Oh shut up," Harry said and walked out of the room, everyone else piled out, except Hermione.

"Dude, tell a whole bunch of people who want to learn proper Defense Against Dark Arts from all the houses to meet up with us tomorrow at Hogs Head," Aurora said. Hermione nodded and followed out.

* * *

><p>"Hey doll, there you are," Draco said as he ran over to Aurora, they smiled at each other as they saw each other.<p>

"Ready to go?" Aurora asked, smiling at her handsome boyfriend.

"Yep, you look cute," Draco said as he looked Aurora up and down, she was wearing a plaid black and light blue skirt, a puffy light blue jacket and a pair for brown furry boots with white tights. Her hair was down and she had a lavender hat on, one that had strings with little furry balls on the sides.

"Thank you. You look nice too," Aurora said smiling, Draco was wearing a pair of black pants, a black jacket and his hair like normal. He had his white gloves that Aurora made him on and a pair of brown boots for boys. He smiled down to her and grabbed her hands.

"Let's go then?" Draco asked as he dragged her over to the carriages, where Harry, Hermione, and Ron were sitting waiting to go.

"Hey guys," Aurora said as she took a seat next to Ron and Draco sat across them, sitting next to Harry.

"Bromance!" Ron stated pointing the two out.

"You're just jealous of our love," Draco said, slinging an arm around Harry.

"It must be more S&M than you and Aurora," Hermione said.

"Wow, my friends are really strangely sexual lately," Aurora said.

"Shut up, your hormones are in less of a balance than ours," Ron said.

"Shh," Aurora said as she nudged Ron.

"Did you hear about what happened to the Chudley Cannons' seeker, he was off because he broke both his arms in a bar fight." Harry said to Draco.

"No really? God I don't see his problems with drinking all the time it's so stupid," Draco said.

"I think I liked it better when you two didn't get along, it was more entertaining," Aurora said, Draco smiled at her.

"Hush up you," Draco said.

"You two are awfully… smiley," Hermione said.

"Yes, we're very smiley," Aurora said and the carriage stopped, Draco step off first, helping Aurora down and then the other just hopped off on their own.

"Uh, Aurora, you have it right?" Hermione asked Aurora. Aurora patted her pocket.

"Placed a shrinking charm on it, I'll be able to tell though, of you need to talk," Aurora said. Draco looked at her and just shrugged.

"I know you tell me everything, just something need to be kept mostly a secret for advance reasons," Draco said. Aurora smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

"Smart you are," Aurora said and dragged Draco off waving her friends goodbye.

"So where are we going today? Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop?" Draco asked as we walked, Aurora's arm laced with his, and she rested her head on his arm at the same time.

"Mm, no, it's too crowded with couples. It's to, well, cliché," Aurora said.

"Then where do you wanna go?" Draco asked smiling at her.

"Hey Draco," Aurora said.

"Hmm?" he asked, as the two just walked around the snowy village in last Saturday of November for the year.

"Thank you for attempting to get along with my friends. Not just pretending," Aurora said.

"They make it pretty easy; I'm not going to lie. They love you and want you to be happy. And so do I. That and you put out by getting along with my friends, might as well return the favor," Draco said.

"Let's go Tomes and Scrolls," Aurora said, dragging Draco there, smiling.

* * *

><p>The two of them had just scrolled around Tomes and Scrolls, looking at stacks of books, finding ones that they haven't read. They found biting ones, joke books, and a lot more. Aurora and Draco sat on the floor, in the middle of two rows of books, both with a book in their hands, leaning against parallel book rows, facing each other.<p>

"This one," Aurora said, she had finally picked a book she wanted for her present.

"Then I'll have this one," Draco said, holding up a book.

"Oh, I've read that one, it's pretty good," Aurora said, taking the book into her hands, and stood up with Draco.

"You know, I love how we can just tear through a book store as a date," Draco said smiling.

"It just shows how much we just, care about each other on an intellectual level," Aurora said, placing the two books on the counter to buy.

"It does," Draco said, kissing Aurora lightly.

"That'll be thirty-six galleons, two sickles and a Knut please," the casher said and Aurora and Draco pulled out the money, both paying half. They grabbed their books, laced finger and walked back out into the cold, and into the Three Broomsticks.

"Butterbeer?" Draco asked as the two sat down.

"I can actually get drunk off of Butterbeer," Aurora said.

"But, only house-elves can get drunk off of it," Draco said, laughing.

"Yeah, well shut up," Aurora said.

"Oh you know I love you," Draco said, then he looked at Aurora awkwardly. There was a brief silence.

"I know," Aurora said lightly, but then felt something in her pocket move slightly and pulled out a small red book, which turned to normal size when Draco looked away for the moment.

"Oy, what is that?" Draco asked as Aurora opened it to the first page, whispering something.

"Hm?" Aurora asked as she read what suddenly appeared, then disappeared, without Draco being able to see it.

"That book, what is it?" Draco asked and Aurora handed it to him. He looked through it but saw it was empty and handed it back.

"A journal," she smiled, grabbing a quill out of her pocket, that had inch in it already and quickly wrote back, but the words disappeared soon after.

"What cha write?" Draco asked, taking a small sip of the Butterbeer that Madam Rosmerta had brought for Draco.

"Nothing, no inch," Aurora said, putting the two things back into her pocket.

"How'd it fit?" Draco asked, watching the book go into her pocket.

"My pocket has a shrinking charm on it," Aurora shrugged.

"You're quite strange," Draco said, as he finished his Butterbeer in the next sip.

"Thirsty much?" Aurora smiled.

"A bit," he smiled back.

"Alas, I have to go, Hermione needs me now," Aurora said.

"Okay, where you going? I'll walk you," Draco said, getting up and out. Hermione had told Aurora she hadn't asked any of the Slytherins (other than Caleb), knowing they'd tell Draco and Draco would freak and not allow Aurora to be a part of their plan.

"I'm a big girl, I can get there myself," Aurora smiled.

"Whatever you say," Draco smiled; Aurora looked at Draco and frowned. "What?"

"I love you too," Aurora said, Draco looked at her, and into her eyes.

"I…" Draco started; Aurora kissed him chastely and gave him a small smile.

"I should go," Aurora said and turned to walk away, but before she could, Draco hugged her from behind.

"You don't know how happy you just made me," Draco said, gripping her tightly.

"I bet it's a lot, but I really have to go," Aurora said and she pulled herself out of Draco's grip and walked away, smiling to herself.

* * *

><p>There sat a group of students from Hogwarts in one of the rooms of Hogs Head. A lot of them sitting, a lot of them standing. Joining their ranks were many faces that Aurora already knew, Cho Chang, Lizzy, Tara, Fred, George, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Caleb, Luna, Ginny and few others Aurora knew. The rest of the lot were people Aurora did not know. In the front of the group stood and awkward looking Hermione and an upset Harry, who was asking Hermione to leave. Ron sat on the chair beside them looking at them.<p>

"Is it true you can produce a Patronus charm?" Luna asked Harry. Harry looked at Luna, and Aurora stood next to Hermione.

"Sorry I'm late," Aurora whispered to Hermione.

"It's okay," Hermione said, Harry looked at Luna still and the lot of the kids looked at Harry. "He can I've seen it."

"Blimey Harry, I didn't know you could do that," Dean said, looking somewhat impressed.

"In second year, he fought off a Basilisk with the sword in Dumbledore's office," Neville said.

"It's true," Ginny said.

"Third year he fought off a hundred Dementors at once," Ron said.

"I saw that too," Hermione said.

"And last year, Harry did go head on head with Voldykins," Aurora said, taking Harry's hand.

"You were rather helpful then," Harry said, looking at Aurora.

"Maybe, but still, no one's more qualified to teach them to defend themselves other than you," Aurora said.

"Look, it all sounds great when you say it like that. But it was all luck. I'm not the person you think I am, great and all mighty, almost every time I've had help." Harry said.

"He's just being modest," Hermione said.

"No I'm not. You don't understand. None of this is like school, you mess up today and you can just try again tomorrow. None of you know what it's like to lose a friend, to watch them die, asides from Aurora. And Aurora is just as qualified to teach you as I am. And I hope none of you have to face it. You don't know what it's like," Harry said and sat down.

"You're right Harry, and it's true. And if we're going to find some way of well… beating… Voldemort, we're going to need all of you guy's help," Hermione said, sitting down.

"He's really back?" Colin asked.

Harry nodded awkwardly. Then Aurora pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and put it on a table with a pencil. Harry took it and wrote on top of it 'Dumbledore's Army.' Hermione took it and signed it first, then Ron and Harry and lastly Aurora. They placed it on a table and sat down, the many kids in the room stood up and started signing it and Harry and his three best friends smiled watching all the supporting people sign their names.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** That's all for now. I hope you guys liked it. Does it seem that my writings getting a bit monotone/boring? Or is that just my insecurity?

**Reviews**, whether criticism, or anything else is always appreciated and needed. Feel free to point out errors in grammar and spelling, I'll fix it when I get the chance. Other than that, sorry for the bad ending and I hope you all enjoyed. **Remember, reviews help update faster~**


	11. There Once Was A Boy Named Harry

**There Once Was A Boy Named Harry.**

**A/N:** What's up guys? I'm always appreciating the reviews~

* * *

><p>"I don't know what annoys me more," Aurora said as she and Neville were walking down the corridors of the seventh floor.<p>

"What are the options?" Neville asked, as he walked slightly ahead of Aurora, thinking about what everyone else in DA was thinking.

"We still haven't found the Room of Requirements, Dobby was kind enough to tell us all about it too. Or that Cho is moving in on Harry," Aurora scowled.

"Oh yes, we keep forgetting, you secretly want Harry all to yourself," Neville chuckled.

"Oh yes Nevy, I'm so very into inbreeding," Aurora rolled her eyes.

"So are you sure it's supposed to be on the seventh floor?" Neville asked.

_"All student organizations are henceforth disbanded; any student in participation will be expelled,"_ Umbridge's voice echoed through the entire school, Aurora rolled her eyes.

"Suck it toad, suck it," she said as she and Neville walked past a wall that had magically started changing. Neville stopped, but Aurora kept walking.

"Rory," Neville said attempting to stop her.

"What?" Aurora said as she kept walking.

"I found it," Neville said, as he took a step in front of the door.

"What?" Aurora said and scurried over to his side, she smirked.

* * *

><p>Slowly the whole of Dumbledore's Army was having meetings almost every day to every other day, and Umbridge was getting more and more suspicious. Christmas was only a week away and Umbridge had almost every person in Hogwarts questioned.<p>

Filch was always standing guard outside of where the Room of Requirement stood, only to have the door opened somewhere else. More and more ways to trick Filch and stay out of Umbridge's hair were being created.

Aurora had managed to stay as low key as she possibly could the past month, and this made Draco very happy. Draco though, was too getting suspicious of Aurora's constant disappearances and Harry, Hermione or Ron not telling him where she was going.

"I'll be late, but I'll be there later," Aurora said, tugging on one of Harry's large sweaters. Her jeans were old and faded, and she wore a pair of fuzzy on the inside, brown boots, and her hair was a mess.

"You don't have to come, you're fever barely just broke," Hermione said, as she walked Aurora to Umbridge's office.

"I'll be fine Herms. I'll see you in a bit, go," Aurora said, pushing her friend out of the hallway and off. Aurora stood in front of Umbridge's door and knocked on it.

"Come in," Umbridge's voice said through the door and Aurora opened the door to see Draco and his friends, including Pansy Parkinson and a Slytherin girl named Millicent. Aurora started at their badges.

"Hey babe, what are you doing here?" Aurora asked as she stepped into the room and closed the door behind her.

"I, uh," Draco said and Aurora rose her eyebrow.

"Actually Miss Willows, you came at the perfect time," Umbridge said, and pointed at a seat for Aurora to take. Aurora looked at Umbridge, sneezed and took a seat.

"Willows-Weasley," Aurora yawned.

"Yes, well, these are the members of the Inquisitorial Squad. They'll be watching over the school now. You're meddling as a prefect isn't needed anymore," Umbridge said. Aurora's eye brow shot way up.

"I see. Getting the whole Draco Malfoy gang to do your bidding. I see," Aurora said, Draco shot her a look; Aurora rolled her eyes and looked at Umbridge. "So can you just question me and get this over with. Madam Pomfrey has my medicine and I need to take it before I get a higher fever, the flu really does stink."

"Oh, yes, well than, you lot may go," Umbridge said to the Inquisitorial Squad, and they all walked out aside from Draco. "Mr. Malfoy?"

"Oh, he can stay, I don't care if they all stayed, can we just get this over with?" Aurora asked.

"Yes, well then," Umbridge said, coughed and sat down, Draco stood behind Aurora's chair. "I'll get straight to it."

"Please do, I'm feeling a bit light headed," Aurora said.

"I know you and you're friends are up to something, tell me what it is," Umbridge said.

"I don't know what you're talking about professor. I've been in and out of the hospital wing the past two weeks, and if they were doing something before that, I would have known," Aurora said.

"You're lying!" Umbridge said.

"With all due respect professor, I've spent my past month between classes, meeting with Dumbledore or Snape, hanging out with Draco or helping some forgetful first years, I haven't had much time to myself. Then on top of it all I've gotten very ill, so please do not tell me I'm lying when I'm so obviously not. My friends are not up to anything, and even if they were, which I'm sure they're not, they haven't told me anything," Aurora said.

"Well, maybe some Veritaserum might help you tell the truth," Umbridge said.

"Listen Professor, I've been a model student and prefect for the past month. I'm a straight A student, and I've always been a straight A student. I also don't lie and using Veritaserum won't change my answer. I have done nothing to get myself a detention, so please trust me when I say, I don't know what's going on," Aurora said. "And Veritaserum, as long as Dumbledore is still around, will not be used, for it is illegal, according to the ministry of magic, to use it on a student."

"Well, yes… You may go. But be sure, I will be keeping a close watch on you Ms. Willows," Umbridge said.

"Willows-Weasley," Aurora said and walked out of the office with Draco. Once outside Aurora shut Umbridge's door and half ran to the hospital wing, Draco followed her without a word. When they got to the wing, Aurora took her medicine and stepped outside, into an empty corridor with Draco.

"Care to explain what this is?" Aurora said, tugging the badge on Draco's robe's chest.

"It's a badge for the Inquisitorial Squad," Draco said.

"And why would you join it? You know Umbridge is out to get me," Aurora said.

"Exactly why, that and it looks good in the ministry, and for my father," Draco said.

"Oh, so you're going to use your power to get me out of trouble when I'm in it?" Aurora asked.

"No it's to make sure you stay out of trouble," Draco said.

"Excuse me?" Aurora questioned.

"I know you're up to something, and seeing how amazingly you lied back there, I can't be so sure you're not lying to me about the same thing," Draco said.

"Because you can't tell if I'm lying, you've joined this squad to _force_ me to behave?" Aurora said.

"Well, yes," Draco said. "Quite frankly I'm hoping it'll make you see, you can't get away with everything, and you need to stay out of trouble."

"So now you're going to try and twist me around until I'm the perfect little girl who stays out of trouble and does and thinks as I am told?" Aurora said.

"Not in so many words," Draco said, looking down at his feet and back into her eyes.

"Well Draco, I'm not that girl anymore. I've been that girl up until last year, and now I know what it's like to have an opinion and do what I think is right," Aurora said.

"I'm not saying you shouldn't, I'm saying you shouldn't around people with high authorities," Draco said.

"So you mean, my complaining to Dumbledore about anything that bothers me, I should just stop? Telling him because I have no one else that'll listen to me while staying level headed and not judging me. I should just do as I'm told?" Aurora asked.

"You're being repetitive," Draco said.

"Well then. Screw you; you don't control me Draco Malfoy. I'm not you puppet, so piss off," Aurora said.

"Ten points from Gryffindor," Draco said, Aurora gaped at him.

"Excuse me?" Aurora said slowly and quietly. Draco licked his lips and looked in her eyes.

"Ten points from Gryffindor," he repeated slowly, almost dangerously.

"That's what I thought, now I say, if you love me, and don't want me to break up with you while in the process of maliciously planning your death, walk away, don't follow me, and while you're at it, don't talk to me," Aurora said and walked past Draco.

* * *

><p>"<em>Expelliarmus!" <em>Neville shouted and disarmed Padma Patil.

"I'm glad I made it to see that beautiful execution of that spell," Aurora said, as she scurried over to Neville and hugged him.

"Aurora, you took forever, we're just about to end the meeting," Harry said as Aurora got off of Neville.

"You know, Umbridge's a bitch," Aurora shrugged.

"Well everyone, that's the last meeting until after holidays, you've all been doing so well," Harry said and everyone set off the leave the room. Harry looked at Cho.

"Come on Harry," Aurora said as she saw him looking at Cho and decided to tug him off.

"Never mind him Aurora, just talk to him later," Hermione said. Aurora looked at her.

"I don't see what's so good about Cho," Aurora said.

"Harry likes her, so you should attempt to. I mean look how good he's been with Draco," Ron said.

"Ugh. Please that man is taboo right now, unless you want me to break your bones," Aurora said as she just shook her head, leaving Harry behind and walking with her brother and best friend.

"What he do?" Hermione asked.

"He tried to tell me what I should and should not do because he's in the Inquisitorial Squad now," Aurora said.

"What a prat, but he's in it to get you out of trouble when you're in it right?" Ron asked.

"No, exactly as I said, he joined it to force me to be good. And then when I told him I wasn't going to be, he took ten points from Gryffindor," Aurora huffed.

"What an idiot!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Oh, it took me every fiber in my being not to smack him and break up with him," Aurora said as she cut corners to get into the hospital wing for the second time in the past hour, only to spot Draco walking towards her.

"Hello Prat of boyfriend, come to take more points from me?" Aurora said, Draco was about to open his mouth. "Don't, you'll make my fever higher with anger." Ron chuckled under his breath and Hermione hit him.

"I'll talk to you later," Draco muttered under his breath.

* * *

><p>"I don't want to hear about it anymore," Aurora said.<p>

"Oh come on," Harry said.

"No, I told you not to do anything with Cho a million times. She's damaged goods, and her boyfriend is still technically alive," Aurora said.

"All I did was snog her," Harry said.

"And apparently it was so bad that it made her cry," Ron joked.

"Shut up funny guy," Harry said.

"Whatever, find out the hard way." Aurora said.

"I will thank you very much," Harry said.

"Whatever," Aurora said, crossing her arms.

"Aurora, why don't you sing Harry the song that me, you and Ginny made for Harry," Hermione said. Aurora grinned.

"Wanna hear it?" Aurora asked.

"Yeah," Harry said, raising in eye brow.

"There once was a boy named Harry~

Destined to be a star!

His parents were killed my _Voldemort_~

Who gave him a lightning scar!

Harry goes to Hogwarts,

He meets Ron and Hermione,

McGonagall requires he play for Gryffindor.

Draco is a daddy's boy and

Quirell gets unemployed

The sorcerer's stone is destroyed by Dumbledore.

Ron breaks his wand,

Now Ginny's gone and

Harry's in mortal danger.

Tom Riddle hides his snake inside his ginormous secret chamber.

Harry blows up Aunt Marge,

The Dementors come and take charge

Lupin is a wolf, a rats a man and now a prisoner is at large.

They use time travel so they can

Save the prisoner of Azkaban,

Who just so happens to be Harry's godfather,

I don't really get it either.

Harry gets put in the Triwizard Tournament

With Dragons and Mermaids,

Oh no, Edward Cullen get's slayed

He's back!" Aurora sang.

"I don't remember the Edward Cullen line, and how does it make any sense?" Hermione asked.

"What? Cedric looks like that actor for Edward Cullen from Twilight," Aurora shrugged.

"Well… That is sort of true," Hermione said. Aurora smiled.

"Anyways, I am a prefect who does my duties to an extent so get to sleep," Aurora said and went to bed with Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Hey guys, look at that, I'm half way through the movie! Well, yeah I follow the movie, cause I still haven't read all the books, I'm on the fourth one actually XD. But hope you guys like, I'm sure this isn't even the half-way point yet. But I'm slowly hoping I'll be writing more, I have so much planned for the next two years after this one. XP Anyways, sorry if my update's get slower, I tend to forget that I'm writing a fanfic often. I'm busy at best, but I will keep writing!

**A/N2**: The song I used is not by me, neither is Harry Potter. The song is by Paint on Youtube.

**Reviews**, whether criticism, or anything else is always appreciated and needed. Feel free to point out errors in grammar and spelling, I'll fix it when I get the chance. **Remember, reviews help update faster~**


	12. Christmas Blues

**Christmas Blues.**

**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while I feel tots bad. I'm hopefully going to be updating more; just everything is getting a bit busy! Thanks for the few reviews, I appreciate them!

* * *

><p>"Wake up Aurora! Wake up~" Sirius chimed, shaking a sleeping Aurora.<p>

"Sirius! What do you want?" Aurora asked, rolling her body away from him.

"Mrs. Weasley said we don't get to open presents until you come down stairs, it's Christmas morning!" Sirius whined.

"You get more and more childish every time I speak to you Sirius," Aurora groaned as she rolled out of bed, "alas, I'm not going down stairs in my pajamas, I'm changing first, so you can wait." Aurora said, Sirius pouted and Aurora pushed him out of the room to get herself ready.

It had been a few days since Aurora came to Grimmauld place, and a few days since Mr. Weasley had been seriously attacked. Mrs. Weasley was in and out of St. Mungo's and her siblings were in and out of the house too, keeping busy and keeping out of sadness.

Mr. Weasley was not to be released from St. Mungo's for a while and Harry had come yesterday. Aurora still had her strange on going on and off fevers and was always inside, therefore spending more time with Sirius then intended. Also with Tonks and Lupins constant visits, she felt like she was one of the adults.

Aurora had gotten at least seven letters from Draco, asking her to stop being stupid and talk to him, none of which contained an apology. Therefore, she still had not replied.

Aurora walked down the stairs and into the living room, to see Sirius, Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George all piled inside, surrounding a tree.

"Can we just open them? _Please? _God knows how long that child's going to take!" Sirius complained, bouncing up and down in anticipation. He was wearing a red Santa hat and had seemingly combed his hair.

"Sirius, sometime I think _you're _the child," Mrs. Weasley shook her head.

"I'm right here Sirius," Aurora said, walking into the room.

"Thank god! I wanna open my presents!" Sirius said and dived under the tree passing everyone their presents to be opened.

Aurora looked at the small pile of gifts, everyone had a small pile. Aurora's were from Harry, Hermione and Ron, George and Fred, Ginny, Lupin and Sirius, Tonks, and one from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Aurora raised her eye brow, none from Draco.

"Let's open them!" Sirius said, tearing Christmas paper off of his wrapped presents. Everyone laughed and opened their presents. Aurora read the cards first, before opening each present.

_Merry Christmas,_

_It's nothing special, but I hope you like it. I made it in potions class, it's not really a potion, I just thought it was pretty._

_Harry_.

Aurora opened the small wrapped box to find a small vile filled up with a silvery red shiny and partly sparkly red liquid. Aurora smiled and set it back in the box carefully.

_**Aurora,**_

_**Whatever Ron says, this gift is mostly from me.**_

_Hermione is lying Aurora! This gift wouldn't have been spotted if it wasn't for me._

_**But I paid for most of it.**_

_It's not my fault I don't have a lot of money saved._

_**Yes it is, you didn't need to buy all that candy!**_

_That was for Harry! He was looking peaky!_

_**Whatever you say Ronald.**_

_Merry Christmas Aurora!_

_**Hermione**__ and Ron._

Aurora laughed as she carefully undid the wrapping to see a red ribbon. The ribbon was wrapped around a set of plain empty books. Aurora tilted her head and opened the one on top to find another small note.

_For the children who love to read, learn to write._

Aurora smiled, she had been pondering writing a book of her own, just not knowing how to start. Her smile grew wider when she looked up at Hermione and Ron. Then she placed the books back down onto the floor.

_Hey Rory!_

_**We didn't know what to get you,**_

_So we thought we'd give you something from the joke shop._

_**Whatever you do, don't eat it, make someone else it eat for the fun of it!**_

_Fred and __**George**__._

Aurora unwrapped the present to see a box full of chocolate, she eyed it carefully, and then put the lib back onto it. She'd use it eventually, if she got that annoyed.

_Rory,_

_I know you've been in a tight spot with Draco, but maybe this will make you feel better._

_Ginny_

Aurora unwrapped the present too see matching panties and bras. Aurora wrapped it back up and threw it at Ginny who was laughing.

_**Dear Aurora.**_

_**Sirius didn't know what to get you—**_

_No I knew what to get her, you said it was inappropriate!_

_**Giving a 15 year old a box of condoms is a horrible present!**_

_But that's what I gave Harry… Along with some socks._

_**You are the worst gift giver, ever.**_

_Please you loved the stuff I gave you last year!_

_**It's sad how you can't decipher the difference between lies and reality**_

_B-but you loved that mug!_

_**Shut up Sirius, we're wiring a card to Aurora, not complaining about you're gifting skills**_

_Fine, but the way you have hurt me will forever cut me deep inside me heart._

_**Every second makes me want to smack you more and more.**_

_Well!_

_**Merry Christmas Aurora**_

_Sirius and __**Lupin**_

Aurora chuckled at the letter and opened the present. There was a deep purple sweater and matching gloved. Aurora put them up to her face and felt the warmth. She smiled and put it down.

_Hey Aurora._

_My present's more of a joke. A__nd probably more for me than you__. But I hope you like it!_

_Tonks._

Aurora cocked her head to the side and opened it to find a pretty blue helmet and giggled. She grabbed the last present, which didn't have a card on it, from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and opened it to see a nice maroon and gold scarf.

"Oh there's one more!" Sirius said, reaching behind the tree and tossing it Aurora. "For you."

"Thanks Sirius, next time when I'm not paying attention, please make sure you aim for my head not my chest," Aurora said, rolling her eyes and looking at the letter. She sighed and read it aloud.

"_Dear Aurora,_

_Merry Christmas. I see you're still not talking to me. I didn't do anything bad or out of the ordinary. I just want you to learn that you can't get away with everything you do. I'm going to keep my argument whether or not you like it. _

_Alas, I do care about you, and I love you. That's the only reason why I'm acting like this. Merry Christmas, please write back to me," _Aurora said and rolled her eyes, opening the little box to see a silver watch. "At least it's something I needed, and not gold."

"Are you really not going to write back to him?" Hermione asked, sitting next to her.

"No, I'm going to right not, I need to give him his present anyways." Aurora said, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen.

_Dear dumbass,_

_Thanks for making it clear how much of an ass you are and making me question the reason why I love you. Stop being a tool and maybe I'll talk to you again, and it won't be hate mail_

_But right now I'm still your girlfriend, __unfortunately__, and I _do_ love you. Stop being a controlling ass like I know you're not, and stop treating me like you can control me and I'll show you how much I love you._

_Since you're obviously still worried, I'm still on off sick, but I can deal. _

_Bye._

_Aurora._

_P.S. Merry Fucking Christmas Dumbass._

"That's a lot of hate," Hermione said.

"Please, I will not be told what to do, how to act and what to say, I'm no body's bloody doll." Aurora said, attaching the letter to the box that was ready for Draco and sending Pig off to give it to him. "I'm half hoping Pig won't make it to the manor, get lost, lose the parcel and come home."

"Remember when Harry and Ron were fighting?" Hermione asked, Aurora looked at her, "That's how you're acting right now."

"Shut up," Aurora mumbled.

"Breakfast!" Mrs. Weasley shouted and Hermione and Aurora went to join everyone in the dining room.

* * *

><p>"What did they say dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked as Aurora walked out of the examination room.<p>

"I shouldn't have any more fevers, Merry Christmas, and having headaches, runny nose or randomly falling asleep is normal. They say I might be Narcoleptic because I lost a lot of sleep and my constant fevers have caused it or something like that. They say it's genetic so I may have gotten it from one of my parents or their parents before them," Aurora said.

"Oh, we better tell the school, if you randomly fall asleep in class, you shouldn't get in trouble," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yeah, so I'm going to go see Dad with Ron Hermione and Harry." Aurora said and walked to where her friends were. They went to go see Mr. Weasley who was doing good, asides from being in the hospital and were about to go home.

"Narco what?" Ron asked.

"Narcoleptic, it's a sleeping disorder when you may randomly fall asleep, whether or not you're tired," Aurora explained.

"Well that's got to be a pain in the butt," Harry said.

"A bit," Aurora said and yawned, "But now I know why I'm always sleeping out of the blue," Aurora shrugged.

"Oh, hey guys, what are you doing here?" Neville asked, walking up to the lot standing in the middle of one of the hallways in St. Mungo's.

"Visiting Dad," Ron said.

"Getting a checkup," Aurora shrugged.

"What are you doing here Neville?" asked Hermione.

"Visiting my parents…" Neville said.

"Oh, in the psyche ward?" Aurora asked Neville nodded.

"Come on guys, it's time to go!" Lupin shouted from down the hall. "Mrs. Weasley is staying so I'm taking you home!"

"Is that professor Lupin?" Neville asked.

"Lupin is a good friend of my dad's friend Tonks," Aurora said, "He's in and out visiting us this vacation."

"Oh," Neville said.

"Well we best be off. See you after holidays Neville!" Hermione said and the group of friends went home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yeah, I know this one's short, but I will be updating soon. And what I'm planning, some of you might be very upset at what happens next chapter.

**Reviews**, whether criticism, or anything else is always appreciated and needed. Feel free to point out errors in grammar and spelling, I'll fix it when I get the chance. **Remember, reviews help update faster~**


	13. My Humility

**My Humility.**

**A/N:** Oh god guys I've been such a bad writer! I haven't written a thing outside of my English class. I'm so sorry! So here we are with another chapter, this one may upset you a bit at parts, ha-ha. I'm just evil I guess~

* * *

><p>"I'm a man who doesn't know defeat<br>I tend to tower over trees  
>And I make a damn good coffee" Aurora sang walking with Hermione up to the door of Hogwarts castle, finally back from their break.<p>

"I'm a man who's great at setting trends  
>Uses his teeth to open cans<br>I've never lost against a grizzly" Hermione sang, walking through the doors and down the heavily populated corridor.

"But when it comes to you  
>I'm like a child<br>I'm stuck and won't get anywhere" Aurora sang, lacing arms with Hermione.

"Thinking about not getting anywhere," Hermione said, nodding over to where an oh so familiar figure stood.

"Morning Granger, Aurora," Draco greeted, his shiny Inquisitorial badge still attached to his robes.

"Bye Malfoy, Rory, don't try to kill things with your mind, it's weird. Also it's not possible," Hermione said and walked away.

"Just watch Granger, you'll be the first to feel my wrath!" Aurora yelled after her.

"So, how was your break? Cool down any?" Draco cooed, taking a step closer, Aurora in suite took a step back.

"First off dumbass, it depends, are you still enforcing stupid things on me or are you going to watch out for me?" Aurora asked, Draco narrowed his eyes.

"Call me dumbass again and you'll see," Draco said.

"Then obviously not. When you stop acting like a _dumbass_ then will I calm down. I don't know what delusional world you live in, but you don't own me, you don't control me, and you're not the boss of me," Aurora said.

"Don't make me take point from you Willows," Draco said in a cold voice.

"Oh it's Willows now? By the way _dumbass_ it's Willows-Weasley. And go ahead take points from me, I dare you." Aurora threatened.

"I will do it, but I don't want to." Draco said, sighing and taking a step closer, Aurora stepped back.

"Well dumbass wanker, and now I can call you a wanker, because I know what you do in your spare time. You do not control me, you cannot tell me what to do, and I don't care if you take points from Gryffindor, because I can get them back just as easily. Now stop acting like a douche and go back to being my boyfriend," Aurora said.

"20 points, I am not a wanker. And you're right, you're not a Willows, you're a Weasley. Having the name of the great house attached to it is just a pity. You don't belong to the Willows family and it's tragic that they even have to share blood with you. I know you are just a Weasley and that's all. You have the look and you have that rotten attitude for it. You sully the name of the Willows and I don't even know why I bother dealing with you," Draco huffed, Aurora looked at him shocked.

"I'm sorry for not being up to your standards. I'm sorry I'm not the person you want. You should have never even bothered liking me, or making me like you. Why did you? So you can play with me, make me love you and then just up and act like a prat? Why did you make me fall in love with you if this is how you were going to treat me? Why do you bother with me Draco? Why do you love me? Do you ever love me at all?" Aurora half yelled half sobbed.

"I'm sorry I'll never be good enough for you, but what happened to my Draco? My Draco was always there for me, he sat with me and laughed with me. Sure he was a bit of an idiot, but he's a dude it's normal. But _my_ Draco was sweet and he always showed that he loved me. My Draco is my best friend and my boyfriend. He cuddled me when I was sad, and he'd never say anything like this to me. My Draco is nothing like you, he'd do whatever he could to keep me out of trouble, without making me get into it by his hands. He'd cover for me. So please tell me, who the hell are you? Cause you're not him. And until I find that boy again," Aurora sobbed, taking off the ring she got from him on her birthday and throwing at him, "we're breaking up."

"Oh please, stop being so dramatic over everything. Calm down and stop making a scene," Draco said, looking at the people around him.

"I don't want to hear it," Aurora said throwing the necklace and watch he had given her for Christmas last year and this year.

"Aurora" Draco said in a low icy voice. Aurora voice cracked into a breathy sob, and Draco picked up the things that were thrown at him. "Stop this right now."

"We are not dating, I don't care about you," Aurora said and walked away.

* * *

><p>"<em>We can walk like Jake and Sally, I miss you!<em>" Aurora half sobbed along with the music playing in her room. The door was shut and on the outside sat Hermione, Ron, and Harry, trying to console her, hearing what happened from Lizzy and Fred when they got back from Hagrid's.

"I'm surprised he's been acting like that," Harry said.

"Honestly his personality did a full 360," Hermione said.

"I knew he was bad news from the beginning," Ron said.

_"Don't waste your time on me, you're already a voice inside my head! I miss you!" _Aurora sang loudly, sobbing again.

"Oh god, I hope she never dates again, she's singing and crying and I can't handle when girls cry. I didn't even break up with her," Harry said.

"_THEN DON'T FUCKING DATE CHO!" _Aurora yelled through the door. Hermione coughed.

"Sweetie, he's an idiot, just go date someone else, it'll make you feel better," Hermione offered.

"What kind of dumb advice is that?" Ron asked.

"Shut up Ronald, at least I'm trying to help someone's sister," Hermione said.

"Rory, just kick his ass!" Ron said.

"_I PLAYED ALONG, I PLAYED ALONG, I PLAYED ALONG, IT ROLLED RIGHT OFF MY BACK, BUT OBVIOUSLY MY ARMOR WAS CRACKED!" _Aurora half yelled.

"Dear lord, she's losing it," Ron said.

"Please just shut up Ron, you're not helping anyone." Harry said.

"_AND THE SEVENTH THING I HATE THE MOST YOU DO, IS MAKE ME LOVE YOU!" _Aurora sang.

"Miley Cyrus, really?" Harry asked.

"_It's just one of those days where you don't wanna wake up, everything is fuck and everyone sucks," _Aurora sobbed.

"Awe, come on, open the door," Hermione said, and the door clicked and opened to see the room with stuff all over it and things ripped up.

"Rory," Harry said and hugged her from her cross legged position.

"I really love that prat, what is wrong with him?" Aurora cried.

"I don't know. I wish I could tell you," Harry said and pulled her up.

"Let's get something to eat, you look like a mess though," Hermione said, grabbing her brush and brushing Aurora's hair.

"There we go, now you look like a million bucks," Ron smiled and took Aurora's hand and led her out of the room.

* * *

><p>The great hall was filled with murmurs when the four friends arrived, people started at them as they walked to take their seats.<p>

"What's going on?" Hermione whispered to Ron.

"I don't even know," Ron said, he and Harry sitting across from Aurora and Hermione.

"Hey Aurora," said a Hufflepuff girl, she and her friend walked up to Aurora.

"Hi," Aurora said weakly.

"So I heard that you're pregnant with Malfoy's child and that's why he broke up with you. I just wanted to tell you, I saw that coming," the girl said, laughed with her friend and walked away. Aurora sat with her mouth open.

"MALFOY!" Aurora shrieked, getting up and walking over to the Slytherin table, where Draco looked at her coldly.

"What you want Weasley? By the way, you look like a mess," Draco said icy.

"Why the hell did you spread around rumors that I'm PREGNANT WITH YOUR BABY?" Aurora asked, Draco looked at her dumb folded.

"Excuse me? Why the hell would I say something like that? I lov—I mean do you know how bad that would look if my father found out? I'd be dead!" Draco said.

"Then why did those girls just come up to me and that to me? And why did they say you broke up with me cause of it?" Aurora asked through gritted teeth. Pansy started laughing.

"Oh that's hilarious!" Pansy said.

"Parkinson, if you don't want your ugly pug face to get even more ugly, tell me why the hell did you do something like this?" Aurora asked.

"Please, you couldn't touch me if you wanted to. And unfortunately I didn't. I want to find out who it was so I can personally just make them my best friend," Pansy laughed.

"Hey Parkinson," Aurora smiled, Pansy looked her oddly.

"What?" Pansy asked.

"You have something on your face," Aurora said, Pansy touched her face but put her hand away.

"What is it? Where?" Pansy asked.

"My fist, right here," Aurora said and punched Pansy in the nose.

"MS. WILLOWS! YOU WILL REPORT TO MY OFFICE RIGHT NOW!" Umbridge said, walking into the great hall, Aurora looked from her to a doubled over Pansy who was clutching her broken nose.

"Oh, sweetie, you may wanna hold it up to the air, it'll stop bleeding faster," Aurora said.

"Wu pinch," Pansy muttered pathetically, looking up at the sky.

"I'm sorry?" Aurora smirked.

"Ms. Willows, my office. Miss Parkinson, please have Mr. Zabini take you to the hospital wing and then join us, and Mr. Malfoy, if you could come with us as well," Umbridge said. Aurora just stood there shaking her hand. "NOW!"

"I heard you," Aurora muttered and walked with Umbridge and Malfoy.

* * *

><p>"Draco, that's my chair," Aurora said as they walked into Umbridge's office, Draco looked at her.<p>

"Really?" Draco said and rolled his eyes.

"No really, it has my name on it," Aurora said, Draco stood up and looked at the seat cushion, it said 'Aurora's Chair'.

"I'm not even surprised," Draco rolled his eyes.

"Sit down, both of you," Umbridge said angrily and the two sat. There was a knock and then Dumbledore and McGonagall walked in.

"Hey Dumbledore, McGonagall, come to rescue me?" Aurora asked.

"No," Dumbeldore frowned.

"Oh darn, but I don't see why you were called, I just punched Pansy in the face. It's not like we all haven't seen that one coming," Aurora shrugged, Dumbledore hid a small smile.

"Ms. Willows-Weasley, this is no time for joking, and this is not why we have you here, for now," McGonagall said.

"I'm sure you've heard the rumors about you being pregnant Miss Willows," Umbridge said.

"Willows-Weasley," McGonagall corrected.

"I am not, and in no way pregnant. I got my period the day before Christmas and it's barely the middle of January. I'm sure I would know if I was pregnant. And I in no way, shape or form, have had intercourse with Malfoy, and thinking about it right now makes me want to do malicious things that will cause a certain person rendered incapable of children, when I know he so badly wants a son named Scorpius," Aurora smiled.

"It doesn't matter. Miss Willows, please meet madam Pomfrey and get tested and both of your parent's have been told," Umbridge said.

"No, you're kidding!" Draco said.

"I'm sorry Mister Malfoy, its protocol" Umbridge said. "If we didn't have such harlots at our school it would never happen."

"Did you just call me a harlot?" Aurora asked.

"Did you hear me wrong?" Umbridge questioned.

"You know whatever. Just tell me how many days detention for not even shagging Malfoy and how many days for punching Parkinson?" Aurora asked.

"Willows-Weasley, don't take detention so lightly." McGonagall said.

"Why shouldn't I? I mean it's not like I'm always in detention anyways?" Aurora asked.

"A month," Umbridge said.

"Cool, I'll see you for a month every day, I'm going to go prove I'm not pregnant now," Aurora said and walked away.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you're not getting expelled for punching Parkinson!" Lizzy said as she lay on Aurora's stomached in the middle of the Gryffindor common room. It was the day after and the events of the day past were yet to be forgotten.<p>

"I can't believe that they published you're pregnant when you got checked up and are so not preggers," Tara said, sitting next to Aurora and Lizzy.

"Well the article is by Skeeter, she's hated me since last year," Aurora said.

"Well, I'm sure you don't have to worry about the other houses. All the Gryffindors got your back," Ginny said.

"And most of us Ravenclaws too!" Ginny piped up from doing her homework with Ginny.

"Awe thanks," Aurora said.

"The Ravenclaws really do like you, but some of them aren't as accepting…" Luna said and trailed off.

"Yeah and all of DA's got your back," Caleb said, walking into the common room with Harry.

"Caleb!" Aurora said in a strange guy voice.

"Rora!" Caleb said in a high pitched voice.

"So what did mom and dad say?" Ron asked.

"They were angry and surprised, but when I told them it was a rumor and what actually happened, and that I've never had sex they cooled off," Aurora said.

"What about Malfoy's parents?" Harry asked.

"It was so funny, I read that letter, his dad was so angry with him and his mom fainted! I died of laughter when he read it to me," Aurora said.

"Why did Malfoy read you his letter?" Hermione asked.

"... I don't even know. He just walked up to me and was like, _thanks to you my parents are so mad a me, listen to this_, and he read the letter. I died, he was angry and took points off of Gryffindor," Aurora said.

"Great ex who's still in love with you, you have there Rory," Harry said.

"Whatever, I'm just hoping that he'll stop being a jack ass and be sweet again as I can love him," Aurora said.

"You still like him?" Ron asked frowning.

"Duh, I mean, sure he's a jackass and he makes me cry. But I know the real Malfoy and he's brilliant and sweet and loves me. And I'll wait for him. If there's no hope, I'm totally dating Caleb!" Aurora said.

"I'll be looking foreward to that," Caleb chuckled.

"Then you'll have Draco trying to kill you every day, along with trying to kill Caleb," Ron said.

"Man, this year is just getting better and better though," Aurora sighed.

"Hey, it could be worse," Hermione shrugged.

"I'm counting on that," Aurora said and rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Hey guys, yeah, I think everything is just coming out so sucky for no reason! I don't even know. I'm not sure how long I'll keep Aurora and Draco broken up, probably 2-idk chapters. Or whatever. I hope you guys liked it~ I'm going to try to update more when I have the chance. And well yeah, drop a review if you could and I'll give you a cookie! You save a virgin from getting raped everytime you do drop a review!

**Reviews**, whether criticism, or anything else is always appreciated and needed. Feel free to point out errors in grammar and spelling, I'll fix it when I get the chance. **Remember, reviews help update faster~**


	14. Caleb and Aurora

**Caleb and Aurora.**

**A/N:** Hey guys, thanks for the constant reviews. This one's for the person who just caught up.

* * *

><p>"Wow the prophet's been having a field day hasn't it?" asked Caleb, sitting next to Aurora in potions class. Aurora was doodling something in her notebook, and had been scratching it out.<p>

"Yep, all the prisoners of Azkaban out and the nonsense madness," Aurora shrugged, looking up at Caleb, who was taking a sip of his coffee.

"It's scary though, don't you think? They're all after Harry," Caleb said, still reading the paper.

"It's all tomfoolery and madness. The worlds going bonkers," Aurora shrugged putting her head on the table.

"Oh, I forgot, Umbridge, does this mean you don't get to go to the Valentines trip to Hogsmeade this weekend?" Caleb asked.

"No, I can go. I just, with Draco and all, I'd rather hide away in the restricted section of the library," Aurora muttered into the desk.

"Could be worse, you could go with me," Caleb smiled a toothy grin, his large canines showing.

"Put those things away," Aurora giggled, "and you're right. It is worse."

"Mean," Caleb said; "We can go to Madam Puddifoot's."

"I hate that place, too cliché date and too crowded," Aurora muttered into the book which she had literally buried her face in.

"Exactly why we should," Caleb grinned a snarky grin.

"Mr. Zimmer, Ms. Willows-Weasley. Does my class bore you to the point where, Ms. Willows-Weasley must sleep and talk to you Mr. Zimmer at the same time?" Snape asked, smacking the back of Caleb's head with the book in his hand.

"No, I just know all this stuff already and need to sleep," Aurora said muffled into the book.

"Mr. Zabini, please do well in switching seats with Ms. Willows-Weasley, it seems she thinks too highly of herself," Snape requested, Aurora groaned and got up and switched seats with Blaise.

"Great, can't keep your mouth shut can you Weasley," Draco scowled, Aurora sighed and put her head down, Draco rolled his eyes.

"Psst!" a whisper was heard from behind the pair, coming from Astoria Greengrass' mouth; "I'm looking forward to our date on Saturday Drake."

"Me too Astoria," Draco whispered back, Aurora rolled her eyes.

"Why I am not surprised. Was she the one that told you to act like an ass to me too? Huh you clodpoll?" Aurora asked.

"Please, you're just jealous I'm over you," Draco said, sitting back in his seat, smirking and crossing his arms.

"Still a dumbass ay? I guess you don't know, me and Caleb are dating," Aurora said plainly. Draco's smirk fell.

"What? Already? But we barely broke up. It's only been a few days." Draco questioned, Aurora eyed him.

"Yes, yes it has. And yes, yes me and Caleb are dating. You and Astoria are hitting it off to, so I guess you're happy," Aurora said and the bell rung, she stood up; "And now I get to leave, so I'm happy. Yay, we're both happy!"

Aurora grabbed her stuff and walked up to Caleb, smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Caleb smiled awkwardly and tilted his head, but then grinned widely, grabbed Aurora's hand and walked out the classroom.

* * *

><p>"So okay, you and Caleb are going out or is it the whole fake dating scenario with Neville all over again?" Harry asked as he stood in the door way with Ron, to Hermione and Aurora's room.<p>

"First of all, Neville and I were _really_ dating, not just acting. And second of all, I don't know. Caleb is more confusing than Neville, I don't know if we're really dating or it's just our normal friendliness, upped up a bit when Draco's looking," Aurora shrugged as she put on her right boot. Today was Valentine's day and she tried to doll up a bit. Harry had tried to look good to.

"I see… you are the most confusing person I know," Harry nodded.

"I just want to know if I need to have a talk with Caleb or not," Ron said, dropping his arms to his sides. Aurora and Hermione laughed.

"Yes, cause my ginger brother who is afraid of spiders is going to scare him away when he couldn't even scare a wanker of a ex-boyfriend of my away," Aurora said, stood up and smiled. "No offense."

"Oh, just because you say it, does not mean I did not take offense." Ron huffed, grabbed Hermione and left.

"So you're really going out with Cho?" Aurora asked, as she and Harry slowly walked after Hermione and Ron.

"Yes, and stop with your nonsense, Cho is…" Harry grinned, "Great."

"You say that now. But don't come yelling annoyed at me when things don't work out. I'll only have one thing to say," Aurora said, as they walked to the outside of Hogwarts castle, where they spotted Cho and Caleb on opposite ends.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I told you so," Aurora grinned and walked towards Caleb.

"It's not going to happen!" Harry yelled after her as she stood in front of Caleb.

"Hey Foxtrot, you look pretty," Caleb smiled.

"Cool it with the nickname, it's supposed to be a secret~" Aurora whined and the two walked off to get to Hogsmeade.

* * *

><p>"So tell me again why we came here?" Aurora asked Caleb as she was sitting in one of the chairs cross legged with her head and arms on the table, looking at Caleb who was sitting across from her.<p>

"Because it's cliché and… I don't even know anymore," Caleb nodded, looking up at the Cherub above them.

"It's quite awkward. I say, let's pay and get out. It smells of too much perfume. Lizzy is allergic to perfume," Aurora said.

"You wear perfume don't you?" Caleb asked as he sipped the remainder of the coffee he had ordered.

"No, I just naturally smell good," Aurora grinned, Caleb shook his head.

"You are so not a sue," Caleb said, Aurora stuck her tongue out at him.

"Course not. If I was a sue Draco would worship the ground I walk on, love me more than life, and not act like a two bit douche bag to me. He'd respect me and use his authority to get me out of trouble and not in," Aurora said.

"On a date with a different guy, talking about the ex you're still in love with. Not a good way to get the new guy to like you I'm afraid," Caleb smiled as he leaned back into the seat.

"Hush up, we're not in a real relationship," Aurora said.

"Really?" Caleb asked "what makes you think that?"

"Are we?" Aurora asked, sitting up.

"No. You're like a sister at the most," Caleb grinned.

"Why I think of you as an annoying younger brother. Even though you are more than 100 years old," Aurora grinned.

"Then why don't you just go and date Granger. She-she's all you ever talk about!" Cho said, crying as Aurora had always said she was. She was sitting at a table on the other side of the store, standing up. Everything had gone quite.

"Cho what are you talking about?" Harry got up and asked Cho.

"I-it's probably just b-better to pay and leave! That way you can just get to Granger," Cho sobbed and ran out.

"Drama bomb!" Aurora said loudly to Harry who shot her a look as he paid and went to leave. "Oh and Harry," Harry turned to look at her. "I told you so."

"That's not nice," Caleb said as Harry scowled and left.

"I'm not a nice person," Aurora shrugged.

"Oh yes you are. You're the nicest person I know," Caleb said.

"Then I must be the only person you know," Aurora said.

"Oh hush, you're nice," Caleb said and paid the waiter. "Ice cream?"

"Always!" Aurora said, hopping out of her seat and rushing to the door Caleb laughed behind her.

* * *

><p>"Happy?" Caleb asked as Aurora grinned at her large three scoops of ice cream on her cone.<p>

"Very, and it's all rainbow like too!" Aurora grinned, licking her ice cream.

"Of course," Caleb said, as the two walked around Hogsmeade.

"Astoria, I do not want to go in there, it's to froufrou," Draco said as Astoria tried to drag him into Madam Puddifoot's.

"Oh, no, actually Draco's right. And those Cherubs just flying above your head is just weird. You're better off going to the three broom sticks." Aurora shrugged, eating her ice cream as she looked at the odd couple before her.

"You… you went in there?" Draco asked Aurora, who just stared at him.

"Yep, Caleb asked me to so I went," Aurora shrugged.

"But I could never drag you in there," Draco muttered.

"Well now you have a chance to go sire. You should go with your majesty the Queen of douchebag land," Aurora shrugged.

"You're not funny," Draco narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'd like to think I am," Aurora smiled.

"I'd like to agree," Caleb grinned.

"Of course you would," Draco said, Astoria tapped her foot in waiting.

"Whatever. Malfoy you're taking up to much of the air I breathe, let's go Caleb," Aurora said and dragged him back to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>"So what's it going to be?" Ron asked as Aurora and Caleb walked into the Gryffindor common rooms.<p>

"Honestly Ronald, leave them alone," Hermione said.

"Well bad news Ron. You don't get to pretend you have a choice on who I date," Aurora said.

"We're just friends," Caleb grinned.

"I hate girls," Harry sighed.

"We all know you do," Aurora grinned.

"So you're not dating anyone?" Ron asked.

"Nope," Aurora shrugged.

"Good, I like it that way," Ron said, leaning back on the couch.

"What is it with boys and leaning back in chairs lately?" Aurora asked.

"Trying to be cool I suppose," Hermione shrugged.

"Whatever, it's just been another pointless day," Aurora said, and walked to get to her dorm room and nap.

"Don't forget about the DA meeting on Monday!" Hermione called after her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yeah another short one. Sorry, I haven't been feeling well lately when I get home, and I'm **always** tired. So I finally updated, sorry for the longish wait. Also sorry this chapter's a bit pointless and boring. But yeah, done. Probably a good 10 or so chapters left… maybe less.

**Reviews**, whether criticism, or anything else is always appreciated and needed. Feel free to point out errors in grammar and spelling, I'll fix it when I get the chance. **Remember, reviews help update faster~**


	15. The Griffin and the Snake

**The Griffin and the Snake.**

**A/N:** Hey guys! What up? Here a long awaited chapter of Scarlet Hearts! And if I don't update for a while do not be discouraged, I plan to write until year 7! So here's another chapter!

* * *

><p>The room was filled with a happy air, every day in the Room of Requirements felt that way, like Christmas. Aurora watched as everyone worked on their new, very hard, skill, and as Harry taught it. She smiled as she saw Ginny's horse Patronus take form.<p>

Hermione had an otter and Luna a rabbit. Neville as always was struggling and doubting himself, alas at the same time trying his best. Ron's Patronus took the shape of a dog and started running around and right into Neville, causing him to trip.

"You're not trying?" Harry asked as he walked up to her, Aurora frowned at him.

"I'm sort of unsure what happiness actually is," Aurora said, Harry put on a sad smile.

"Let the thing with Draco go would you," Harry said, Aurora sighed.

"I know I'll love him, always. It just hurts to think of things with him without getting sad," Aurora said.

"I'm sure you've been happy without him too," Harry said point blank giving her a look. Aurora grinned and thought of the time she first met Harry.

"_Expecto Patronus!" _she yelled and out came a flicker of light that soon disappeared.

"Come on, you can do it Aurora," Ron said, "I mean even I can do it!"

"And he's normally a failure!" Hermione chimed, getting a dirty look from Ron and a laugh from those of who were listening. Aurora thought of Christmas, Sirius by the tree whining, Ginny and Hermione laughing at him and everyone else just having a jolly good time.

"_Expecto Patronus!"_ she yelled out again and a stronger shield of light blurted out but quickly lost shape.

"Keep trying," Harry encouraged, Aurora gave him a falling smile.

"I'm sure that I'll never need to use it, or at least I pray. So I guess it's safe for now if I don't," Aurora sighed. And as Harry was about to say something, the walls started shaking. Everyone looked at the door and piled up, Harry and Aurora stood a little in front of everyone else, all pointing their wands at the door.

There was a small hole in the wall to which Harry and a first year boy went to go see.

"I'll make quick work of this," Umbridge's voice was heard, Harry grabbed the first year and ran back, "_Bombarda Maxima!" _

Harry and Aurora as well as the rest of Dumbledore's Army looked at the group of people at the door. Then Draco came into their view, pulling one Cho Chang with him. Aurora and Harry both had shocked and hurt expressions on their faces.

* * *

><p>Umbridge was going on about Dumbledore's conspiracy theory to Fudge as Aurora, Cho and Harry were being dragged into Dumbledore's office by the hands of Percy Weasley.<p>

"You know, I never liked you all that much." Aurora stated point blank, Percy ignored her.

"This is one reason why. You think you're too good for everyone and everything! You know I'm a prefect too! I could be head girl!" Aurora complained.

"Would you shut up?" Percy asked her annoyance seeping through his voice; Aurora crossed her arms and pouted.

"Naturally," Dumbledore said, Aurora half listening to the other conversation, smirked at Dumbledore's cheekiness.

"No professor!" Harry spoke out, Aurora looked at him and smiled.

"He had nothing to do with it! It was me!" Aurora and Harry said at the same time, Harry looked at her.

"Most noble of you Harry and Aurora to be shroud of me, but the parchment clearly says, 'Dumbledore's Army'. Not that of Potters or of Willows-Weasley," Dumbledore said, glancing at Aurora who gave him a stern look, "I had simply order the two of them to create it for me."

"I'm sorry Dumbledore, but Shacklebolt, you will take Dumbledore to Azkaban prison." Fudge concluded.

"Ah now here is a little snag of a problem. You seem to be under some sort of delusion of which I will, what was the phrase?" Dumbledore questioned, standing and walking behind his desk, the people of the ministry took a step closer, "Ah, come quietly. I have absolutely no intention of coming quietly. But perhaps with all the time I've been spending with Ms. Willows-Weasley, whose name always seems to properly escape you Dolores, I say, authority has been getting a bit boring." Dumbledore said, Umbridge looked absolutely furious.

"Enough of this Dumbledore!" Umbridge said, but before they could do anything else, Dumbledore sent a wink to Aurora and Harry, Aurora smirked. Next thing, down came Fawkes, swooping in front of Dumbledore, to whom clapped his hands onto Fawkes. With that series of events, Dumbledore went aflame and the fire caused by Fawkes and a mix of transportation, the fire, along with the estranged head master, were gone.

"You may not like it Fudge, but you cannot deny, the man's got style," Kingsley said as everyone straightened themselves out. Aurora grinned at Harry and the two gave each other a small quiet high five.

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked in a panic as all of Dumbledore's Army was headed towards their first of many detentions with Umbridge. "She's the headmistress now, her word is law!"<p>

"Yeah have you heard of all those new bogus rules?" Ginny asked.

"Boys and girls cannot be within eight inches of each other. What nonsense? How am I supposed to like talk to my friends without a ruler between us? It's like she wants us all to be gay or lesbians!" Hermione freaked.

"Herms. Calm down. It's obvious what we have to do, even Dumbledore said it himself, total anarchy." Aurora said.

"No way that old coot said that," Ginny said.

"Not in so many words. He said, 'Authority is getting quite boring,' end quote." Aurora said as they walked into a large room of which Umbridge was at the head of.

"Now, no more talking. Please come up to me and I will hand you a pen and a piece of paper and tell you of what to write," Umbridge said.

Everyone went up to the seat where Umbridge was, they all got their pen and paper. The last person to go up to Umbridge was Aurora. Umbridge handed her a paper and looked at her sadly.

"Unfortunately Miss Willows, your behavior, no matter how many times I have given you these detentions have been working. So therefore, it saddens me to have to do this," Umbridge said, and picked up a red quilled pen. "I've never had to use this before, but Miss Willows you leave me no choice," she said handing it to Aurora.

"Don't look so sad, when I know you're obviously enjoying everything you vile monstrous toad." Aurora said, Umbridge gave her an angry look and a frown.

"Please do well to remember that _I_ am the headmistress," Umbridge said.

"No, Dumbledore is the only one I answer to," Aurora said and sat down. Umbridge coughed and everyone looked at her.

"For everyone besides Miss Willows, please write, 'I must not rebel against the ministry of magic'. Miss Willows, you will right, 'I must respect the authority of Dolores Umbridge'." Umbridge said and everyone set of to writing, those who had never had detention with Umbridge quickly and easily felt the pain.

Aurora who had gotten used to the pain on her hand had quickly scribbled what she was supposed to write and looked at her left hand to see the right. But there was none, and no sting came to her hand. But soon there was a burning on her cheek which she yelped out a bit and dropped the quill to touch her cheek. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at her in horror.

"That enough, back to work," Umbridge said, looking cheekily at Aurora, covering it up by taking a sip of her tea. Aurora glared at her and picked up the pen shakily. She slowly wrote the words over again, the pain digging into her cheek flesh, of which had never been injured before from anything but cuts from the last time she encountered someone vile. When she was with Voldemort and Wormtail accidentally cut her cheek.

Harry tightened his grip on his pen and kept writing sending Aurora said glances, to which she took no note of. She was writing with her eyes closed, biting her mouth on the inside, fighting tears of torture.

* * *

><p>Everyone piled out of Umbridge's detention room, mostly quiet. They walked out in pairs and groups, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked out, coddling Aurora.<p>

"Aurora, it doesn't hurt that bad, it's okay," Hermione cooed, they all stopped when they say Cho. Cho looked guiltily into Aurora's eyes, but Aurora and everyone kept walking.

"Harry," Cho said in a small voice, Harry barley looked at her and kept walking.

"I-I don't have any of my Sanare Potions. I need to make some," Aurora said in a shaky voice, her cheek burning slightly with every word. When they climb to the top of the detention rooms stair case they ran into an all too familiar Slytherin. He looked up at Aurora and his eyes flashed many emotions at the same time, she sighed.

"Go, change and what not and I'll meet up with you later, after I make the potion, I hope you don't mind if you guys get it last. I think the first years need it more," Aurora said.

"Yeah…" Harry said in a small voice as he took his two best friends and walked off. They all glanced back as they passed the Slytherin.

"Aurora," Draco cooed as he took a step forward to cup Aurora's cheek, she took a step back.

"I knew you were stupid, but what kind of idiot would willingly touch their, whatever we are's cheek? It hurts like a bitch, more so than when it is normally on our hands," Aurora said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Draco asked, still in a cooing voice.

"Because, it was better if you didn't know," Aurora said.

"If you had, I would have never been this way, I would have said something to my father," Draco said.

"Yeah, maybe the part where you wouldn't be a prat wouldn't have happened, but your father? He can't fight your battles Draco, and he can't fight mine. He's not god or Jesus or that high in power. Umbridge is in higher power than him. Draco, you can't always win your battles with your dad, and you can sure as hell not win my battles," Aurora said. Draco frowned.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Draco asked.

"I-I wanted to protect you. I didn't want you to get mad or angry or whatever over this. It's not a big deal," Aurora said, looking down.

"It's not a big deal? It's not a _big_ deal? She's bloody torturing you! Why the hell is it not a big deal? How the hell did you even hide the scares?" Draco asked, rage and frustration seeping through his voice.

"Because, I didn't want you to worry. I can handle myself Draco. You're not my keeper; you're supposed to be my friend!" Aurora said.

"But I love you. It's like you can't trust me or something. I'd do everything in my power to prevent…" Draco started and lightly touched Aurora's cheek she flinched away from the touch and Draco dropped his hand. "This."

"I do trust you. I just. I, why were you acting this way? I mean now you're all sweet and loving again and I'm just so confused," Aurora said. Draco sighed.

"Well, Astoria…" Draco started and Aurora gave him a glance and looked away and around the hall, "Told me that it'd be better to stay away from you. I disagreed at first, I love you, I loved you when we broke up and I love you now. But you kept digging yourself and deeper grave and Astoria was right, I couldn't bury myself with you. Oh but I wanted to! I swear," Draco said.

"Of course it was Astoria Draco. I'm never going to be good enough. We should have just broken up on Halloween; it would save me the heartbreak of hearing this bullshit. If we broke up on Halloween I would have flat out know it was Astoria. But no, I find out now that you've been so mean to me because off…" Aurora trailed off tears flowing freely, "Astoria. I'm never going to be the one am I?"

"No! Don't ever think that. I love you, and you and only you. I just, had to think about what this was doing to me. I was wrong! Please, just forgive me?" Draco said, Aurora turned to walk to the dungeons to make the potion the other way. Draco stepped forward and embraced her from behind. "Please don't go."

"Draco, I can't keep forgiving you. I love you so much it hurts, but you're just so… I don't even know," Aurora said.

"I'm sorry," Draco said, cooing into her neck.

"I know," Aurora cried.

"Can we just be…" Draco trailed off as Aurora buried her hands in her face, ignoring the sting from her burning cheeks.

"We can be… friends, but barley even that Draco." Aurora said, breaking off from his grip and backing off a few feet. "I'll always love you, a first love never ends. But if you want me to love you like before, it'll take a long time, and I don't even know if I can. You've really done bad Draco Malfoy."

"I know…" Draco said and Aurora bit her lip and ran off in the other direction.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Hey again guys! Sorry for the bad ending, but hey at least we know why Draco's a tool, or one of the reasons. So they're slowly on the road of rekindling their love and affection, don't know when I'll put the pieces of the puzzles back together yet! But I hope you enjoyed and keep looking forward to the next update. Bagger me if you have to, send me mail or what not! Sometime I forget too, cause I have crazy classes, but really bagger me and I will update.

**Reviews**, whether criticism, or anything else is always appreciated and needed. Feel free to point out errors in grammar and spelling, I'll fix it when I get the chance. Other than that, sorry for the bad ending and I hope you all enjoyed. **Remember, reviews help update faster~**


	16. Love Me Dead

**Love Me Dead.**

**A/N: **Hey guys it's time for another wonderful chapter! I thank all my lovely reviews. The reviews, short or not, mean a lot to me.

* * *

><p>Harry and Aurora walked down the corridors to Snape's office hand in hand. Harry looked at Aurora's face lovingly.<p>

"The writings gone," Harry said. Aurora smiled at him slightly.

"It is." She kept walking with Harry and slightly kicked the ground. "Going to practice Occlumency?"

"Yeah, fun as it sounds, it's a drag," Harry said, stopping in front of Snape's door. "Where you off to?"

"Going to go see Grawp," Aurora said as she let go of Harry's hand. "Don't get to rough now." She giggled and started to walk away.

"Rory," Harry called, Aurora half turned to look at him, her green eyes shining, "be careful not to get caught. I really need you to lay low; I don't want you to get expelled."

"Don't worry Harry, it's not even a possibility," Aurora grinned. Harry gave her a frown.

"No, it is. With Dumbledore gone and Umbridge the headmistress, it's more than a possibility. Lay low," Harry said in an authoritative manner. Aurora nodded and started towards Hagrid's hut. She knocked on the door three times. Two heavy thumps were returned and the door swung open.

"Hey," Aurora said as she stepped inside to see Hagrid and Caleb.

"Ready to go?" Caleb asked, Aurora half nodded.

"Be careful, and Caleb, control yourself," Hagrid scolded.

"I don't want to have to sprint for my life again after all," Aurora grinned.

"I said I was sorry like twenty times already," Caleb groaned.

"Let's just go," Aurora said and the door was once again swung open, Aurora and Caleb set towards the entrance of the Dark Forest.

"You ready?" Caleb asked.

"All clear," Aurora said and she took a breath. Caleb shoved his hands into his pockets and looked towards the school's direction. Then he looked back at where Aurora would have been. Instead there stood a red fox. It's grassy green eyes looked into Caleb's brownish red ones. Caleb, whom normally had pale blue eyes, occasionally turned brownish red when he needed blood, which was the whole reason the two were going to the forest today.

"Let's go then," Caleb said, absent mindedly floating like he did sometimes. Aurora started walking into the forest, Caleb floating behind her. Aurora sniffed at the ground for small animals, like rabbits or squirrels. Suddenly there was a crunch from the bushes and Aurora pounced catching a rabbit in between her paws and gave a light bark. Caleb floated over and grimaced at the black rabbit. He grabbed it and looked at it. It's neck was broken from where Aurora pounced.

"Sorry pal," Caleb muttered and sunk his sharpened canines into the rabbit's broken neck. Aurora laid on the floor, putting her head on her paws listening to the sounds. When Caleb finished Aurora dug at the ground a hole and Caleb placed the rabbit inside, then Aurora filled the hole back in and looked at him.

"Not good enough," Caleb said in a breathy tone, Aurora shuddered and walked on, sniffing at the ground. Caleb floated behind her, his eyes growing redder by the moment.

"Foxtrot hurry," Caleb said, getting impatient, Aurora shot him a look and snarled at him. Caleb chuckled. They were going to need something bigger than a rabbit. Aurora sniffed around and soon they were meet with a senator. The senator looked at Aurora and Caleb with narrowed eyes. Aurora's ears shot back she heard a sound from behind them. She looked at the senator and barked. The senator looked at her and called for the rest of them to go around.

Aurora and Caleb kept pushing on. They ran into a unicorn which Caleb looked at hungrily. Aurora scratched at his leg and he scowled. They kept pressing on, and soon found a deer. After an intense hunt, Caleb sat, draining the poor animal of its blood. Aurora sat a few feet away from him, not wanting to see, starting to dig the hole for the animal. There was a rustling sound and Aurora's ears shot back again. She let a small whine let out of her and the rustling stopped. Caleb finished with his deer and they buried it.

They ran quickly back to the opening of the Dark Forest and Aurora returned back to her normal human self.

"Someone was following us" she said, as she grabbed Caleb and dragged him to Hagrid's door.

"Who?" Caleb asked as they knocked on it, and it opened.

"I don't know, Hagrid did you see someone follow after us?" Aurora asked as she stepped inside of Hagrid's hut.

"Not that I saw," Hagrid said.

"Alright," Aurora said, and looked out of the small windows. "We should head back," Aurora said.

* * *

><p>"I've been thinking our futures lay outside of the academic reach," Fred said.<p>

"Fred, I've been thinking exactly the same thing," George said.

"And then Lizzy will never marry you," Aurora said, walking up to the three boys in her family and handing the first year some Sanare potion.

"Well, then I guess that'll suck. But don't worry, I plan on finding some way to marry her anyways," Fred winked.

"Mhm, getting her knocked up," Aurora said, George and Harry looked at Fred.

"I never said I didn't get the deed done," Fred shrugged and Aurora smiled.

"Shut up, both of you. Less I need to know," Harry said and started to walk away.

"Oh but Harry, I want to embarrass you!" Aurora said following after him.

* * *

><p>"Owls weeks, Owls weeks, how much fun are Owls weeks?" Aurora sang at breakfast, Monday morning, the first day of the two weeks of the Ordinary Wizarding Levels.<p>

"Horrid. It's just another exam that I know I'm going to fail," Ron sighed. Aurora grinned.

"Not for me! It's two weeks of writing down things I already know and just not having to do anything else for the rest of my time," Aurora said. "And I get off any detentions because of studying. AND school is ending soon, which means my torture with the toad is soon to be over and bloody done with."

"Yeah, until next year rolls round," Harry said grinning.

"Kill joy," Aurora said.

"Oh you know it," Harry shrugged.

"You're awful," Aurora said. "I love you."

"I love you to, but now we're off to charms!" Harry exclaimed, losing all his excitement as he stood up and walked to the room where the OWLs were being held.

"Oh, hey Draco," Aurora said stumbling upon him going into the room.

"Hey," he smiled lightly.

"Good luck," Aurora smiled and they sat in their seats and took their tests.

Half way through the OWLs time, Aurora was done and twirling her quill around absent mindedly. Suddenly there were strange sounds coming from outside the door and then Umbridge walked up to it. She hesitated slightly and opened the door.

When she opened a door, a magical firework flew up to her face then past her into the room where the OWLs were being held and went off. Aurora grinned at the colors, and Umbridge took more steps out to see the commotion.

Suddenly in flew Fred and George on their broom sticks, using a spell to cause all the papers to fly up and then set off a ton of fireworks inside the room.

"Total anarchy," Aurora said, jumping onto Lizzy's back, who was standing, very upset with what just happened, but amused at the same time. Harry who was next to her with Hermione and Ron just let out a hearty laugh.

"I am so not amused right now. My future husband is a drop out as of this second," Lizzy sighed.

"Hey at least he's not a total failure, he has his jokes shop to count on. But who knows if you two are going to get married anyways?" Aurora asked, still clinging to Lizzy's back.

"NOT AMUSED," Lizzy said, then there was a bang outside of the door, and all of the school rules and policies came crashing down, burnt and what not. Fred and George set off a giant dragon firework which went after Umbridge, and then they zoomed outside. Aurora and the rest of the fifth years went chasing after them.

They ended their spectacular show with a giant orange W glowing brightly in the day sky. Aurora grinned and then her eyes turned black, she was getting a vision. She clutched her head with one hand and a sinking down Harry with her other, feeling herself being dropped down.

* * *

><p><em> There was suddenly a flash of white light, and in it was a mix of people. Not just any people, it was the order! Tonks, Lupin, Moody, Sirius, Kingsley and a whole lot more of people. <em>

_Sirius had covered for Harry and now a death eater was shooting spells at them. Sirius deflected them. Tonks grabbed Luna and they were going to go for cover. _

_Sirius had told Harry to do something, but Harry didn't want to listen. The two were standing close to the Death Chambers. Lucius and another death eater came upon them and started shooting spells at them. They fought back. There were shadowing of black and white surrounding each other in a constant fight. And an eerie laugh. Sirius knocked one of the two death eaters out of the way and that left just Lucius._

"Expelliarmus!" _Harry yelled pointing his spells and hitting Lucius._

"_Nice one James!" Sirius said and shot at Lucius Malfoy with his own spells. Then Lucius was also knocked away. The eerie laughing got louder and a woman took place at a rocky ledge facing Sirius and Harry. The woman laughed out and then._

"Avada Kedavra!" _the woman shot the spell at Sirius. It hit him and Sirius fell into the Death Chambers. Sirius black was dead._

* * *

><p>"Aurora?" Ron asked, as Hermione shook Harry.<p>

"Sirius!" the two both said at the same time and ran for the stairs.

"Wait, Harry you're saying you saw Sirius being tortured?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, it was the same place that I saw Mr. Weasley," Harry said.

"And Rory you saw some kind of battle and someone killed Sirius?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Aurora said as the lot of them ran for the stairs.

"What do you suggest we do?" Ron asked.

"We go and save him!" Harry said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The end! Mwahaha, excited for the rest to come? Well so am I! The end of this part of the series is coming to an end! Who's sad? I am a bit! Anyways, thanks for reading yet another crappy chapter XD! Also this chapters a bit shorter than normal XP

**Reviews**, whether criticism, or anything else is always appreciated and needed. Feel free to point out errors in grammar and spelling, I'll fix it when I get the chance. Other than that, cliffhanger like ending and I hope you all enjoyed. **Remember, reviews help update faster~**


	17. The Curious Case of Puking Pastilles

**The Curious Case of Puking Pastilles.**

**A/N:** Whoa, hey guys. –Gets ready to be pelted by angry people- Sorry for not updating in forever! I really didn't mean to make you all wait this long for an update, I really didn't. I just finished re-reading the entire series, and cringed at how mediocre it is, and I will let you know the writing style I'm using might have changed because I, myself, think that my writing has gotten a lot better since then. So well, I'm sorry for just making you all wait.

**A/N2**: I'm letting you all know that a lot of ideas I had before I've forgotten so don't kill me if things are just weird and somewhat confusing, I've just been really busy with school and then I got really lazy. But here we go! I do plan to write through movies 6-8, because like an idiot I go by them. Whatever, I still need to finish reading the series too. Ugh, I'm such a bad potterhead. But regardless, I'll end my rambling here and—ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p>"So what do we do? Umbridge has all the floo networks under surveillance Harry. This isn't going to work." Hermione said as they ran up the stairs attempting to brain storm a plan to go save Sirius.<p>

"No. Not all of them. The one in her office isn't under watch." Aurora stated, the amount of time she spent in that toad's office was finally paying off.

Using magic on the door as Aurora kept looking around to make sure the coast was clear, Harry ushered her inside, followed by their two friends, Ron was left closing the door as they entered the mewing room. Walking up to the fireplace Harry started the floo network up.

"Okay, so I'll be going, you guys need to alert the order." Harry said, ready to jump in head first. Aurora and Hermione grabbed him.

"Oh no you're not." Aurora said in a strict tone, as Ron looked down at the three.

"When are you going to realize Harry, we're all in this together." Hermione stated determined to finally let the message drill itself into Harry's head.

"Indeed you are. Where's the rest of your gang then?" Umbridge said, walking into her room. Sighing, the four of them inwardly cursed.

* * *

><p>"And this is the last of their group." Draco said as he tugged Neville into the room. Surrounding the Harry who was sitting in a chair with Umbridge in front of him was, Draco and the rest of the inquisitorial squad. Each member was holding onto one of Harry's friends to keep them from trying anything, these people consisted of, Aurora, Neville, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna.<p>

"You were going to Dumbledore weren't you?" Umbridge assumed in her icily cool voice.

"No." Harry said in a breathless voice, but still it was full of determination. Seething inwardly Umbridge raised her hand and brought the palm of it to collide with Harry's cheek. Grabbing onto Draco's hand and almost causing it to bleed, Aurora squeezed it angrily letting her nails dig into his skin. Sending her a calming yet warning look, Draco squeezed back lightly before pulling it away.

"You called for me headmistress?" The stoic voice of Snape filled the room after the sound of the smacking flesh. Umbridge quickly straightened up and looked at the other teacher.

"Ah, good yes. Snape. I need answers from these students, whether they want to give it to me or not. Have you brought the veritaserum?" Umbridge spoke with her slightly peppy voice back. Aurora narrowed her eyes at Umbridge.

"I'm afraid you used all of our stores interrogating our students. The last of it on Miss Chen." Snape informed keeping his voice the same. Harry sent a side glace at his friends with a slightly panicked guilty look. Hermione took a quick inhale. "Unless you wish to poison him, to which I would have the greatest sympathy if you did, I'm afraid I cannot help you."

Inhaling sharply to keep her from seething outward anger, Umbridge looked at Snape. Meeting each others eyes for only a moment, Snape turned to leave.

"He has Padfoot!" Harry said in an almost panic. "He has Padfoot at the place where its hidden."

"Padfoot? Who is this. What does this mean. Who is Padfoot? Snape!" Umbridge question quickly. Snape turned slowly to look at Harry in the slightest bit of shock was expressed on his face.

"I have no idea." Snape replied and walked away.

Faying an upset face, Umbridge turned to look vacantly at the other students in the room before she spoke. "You've given me no choice Potter. As this is an issue of utmost importance, I'm sure the ministry will understand. The cruciatus curse might loosen you up a bit."

"That's way beyond illegal!" Aurora called out, wanting to take a step forward, only to have Draco pull her back.

"What Cornelius doesn't know, won't hurt him." Umbridge stated, lowering the picture of the minister on her desk so that it was face down. Turning to Harry, wand on the ready, Harry let a small shine of terror bleed through his eyes.

"Tell her Harry!" Hermione called out blindly. Everyone paused for a second and looked at her.

"Where what is?" Umbridge replied.

"If you won't tell her, I will Harry." Hermione said, licking her lips trying to figure out what her bluff actually was.

"Where what is?" Umbridge repeated, getting a bit more edgy.

"Dumbledore's secret weapon." Hermione said calmly.

* * *

><p>'What do we do now?' Aurora mouthed to Ron. Thinking for a moment Ron looked at her and smiled.<p>

'I have an idea.' Ron mouthed back slowly reaching into his pocket.

"What do you think you're doing Weasley?" Crabbe said as Ron slowly pulled something out of his pocket.

"I'm hungry. I just wanted some sweets." Ron said as he offered Crabbe a small shrug.

"Really Ron? Now?" Ginny said shaking her head at her brother's always unsatisfied appetite.

"No you wont. We'll be taking that." Crabbe said as he took the candies from Ron and passed them around to the others.

Aurora smirked as she looked down, offering a glance at Draco shaking her head slightly telling him not to eat it. Malfoy nodded taking the candy and pretended to eat it.

Soon the room was full of green faces doubling over and emptying the contents of their stomachs.

Cringing, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Aurora and Ron made their way out of the room, and then went on a dash to meet up with Hermione and Harry.

Reaching the slightly tunneling bridge that was on the way to the forest they spotted Harry and Hermione.

"How'd you guys get away from them?" Harry asked surprised.

"It was brilliant really!" Neville exclaimed.

"It wasn't that amazing. I just said I was hungry and wanted some sweets. Obviously they just took it for themselves and scarfed it down." Ron said bashfully.

"I'd never though Ron could have such an ingenious plan without my help if I hadn't seen it myself. Puking pastilles saved the day!" Aurora laughed.

"Great thinking Ron!" Harry said.

"So, how are we getting to London?" Neville asked with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>HEY! So that's all. Omg I know it's a short update and I've been away forever too, but deal with me! I'm sooo sorry. I swear to you I have everything planned on what I want to do with the next two years and how I want this one to end. I just haven't been writing much at all when it comes to Fanfiction and I keep making new storys. Yikes. So, I hoped you liked the update! And I will hope to update again soon!<p> 


	18. Picture Perfect

**Picture Perfect**

**A/N:** Ha, ha, ha ha. Haha. Ha. Hey guys. It hasn't been like almost half a year since I updated. Ohmygod. I'm so sorry, and it's kind of funny because I feel like every time I update it seems as though my writing style has changed, again, but hey, I'm sorry. I'm applying to colleges, I lost my muses, and I just got so busy with school this year. But that's really not an excuse. I still remember some of what I planned, and I know that I'll still be attempting to write from years six through seven, and possibly after if requested. I mean, if there's anyone left reading my writing. I'm realllly sorry it took me this long to update, but I'm going to try and make this a long good update. I'm going to say there's like maybe three/four chapters left to this story, or so depending on how I write the rest of it and if I decide to add my random chapters, and I will if you guys want. And, just, I'm sorry and thank you, to those who are sticking with me and my irregular pattern of updating.

* * *

><p>The cameras flashed as she stood there, too stunned to speak; too stunned to move. Harry's hand found hers, and she focused on only that, because nothing else mattered in that moment. If it did, she knew that she'd break apart. Right now all she could do was focus on the hand that was gripping hers.<p>

Letting her eyes flutter to a close as she was tired of watching the events around her, the screaming, the blare of the cameras, all she did was focus on Harry's hand and Dumbledore's voice, pushing out thoughts, but in the end, just letting the memories of what had just happened flood back into her mind on repeat.

Aurora suffered.

* * *

><p>"Well that was an interesting way of travel." Neville said as they landed in front of the ministry. Ron made a choking laugh sound as he nodded.<p>

"Never thought you'd travel without know what exactly you're traveling on." Ron said, as they made their way inside and ran through the ministry.

"I'm pretty sure we have more pressing matters at the moment guys." Aurora grumbled in distress as they moved through the ministry. After running a few paces they slowed down before stopping in front of a room full of orbs. Aurora pursed her lips; this wasn't the place in her vision.

"This is it…" Harry breathed, trying to stay calm, and it was believable, the others looked around, wary. They needed to move, fast, Sirius was in danger. There was a round of _lumos, _from everyone as they walked through the rows of orbs, staring.

Aurora paused in front of one and stared, it was almost as though it was speaking to her. Shaking her head, she looked around entirely, stopping, dragging behind a bit, it was almost as though they were all speaking to her.

"What are these exactly?" Ron asked quietly, still on guard. Ginny looked back and spotted Aurora's still figure, pulling her closer so that she would not fall behind.

"These are… prophesies." Aurora said, lightly. There was a sound, like an explosion and all talking stopped as they looked back towards it before turning back to Harry who was visibly shaking in anticipation before he went on ahead to find the row he had seen in his dreams, as the others stayed back, but Aurora pressed on with him.

"I don't understand, he should be here, where is he?" Harry asked in an almost panicked voice, Aurora pursed her lips; this was nothing like her vision. It wasn't going anything like—

"Harry, this, it's got your name on." Neville said in a low voice, staring up at one of the prophesies, and the two took quick strides to it. Right as she saw it, Aurora shuddered, fighting off a vision she knew that would be violent, because it'd be a vision of the past, of Harry's past.

Harry took a stride towards it and carefully, almost as though if he were to breathe towards it, it would shatter. But when he grabbed it and held it in his hands, it was almost as though he could hear no one else, because it spoke to him; it told him of his legend, of his destiny.

Aurora bit her lip as she kept her eyes trained around her, something was wrong, and she knew it, but she wouldn't say anything. Not when they hadn't found Sirius. It was all too bizarre.

"Harry…" Hermione's voice cut in, low and careful, they all turned towards her, as she nodded her head towards the shadowed figure. Aurora pursed her lips again.

"Where is he? Sirius?" Aurora spoke, worrying her lip between her teeth. The shadowed figure did not pause, it was almost as if he had heard nothing at all, but she knew he had because he replied after a moment of pregnant silence.

"You should learn the difference by now, between reality and the figment of lies fed to you." The figure said, drawing his wand and waving away the mask. Aurora felt her chest constrict, this was happening, but this wasn't the right place, because behind the mask was not whom she had assumed, but it was one Lucius Malfoy. "You see what the Dark Lord wants you to see."

"You do anything to us, any of us, I will shatter the prophesy." Harry said keeping his voice even and unwavering. Before Lucius could even attempt to reply there was a blood curdling laugh, and Aurora caught her breath.

"Oh, look, the little boy knows how to play does he." The woman appeared, her hair black and curly, demeanor almost unshuttering, and for the first time Aurora felt scared. "Potter."

"_Bellatrix Lestrange…" _Neville breathed as he looked at the woman, she smirked up to him.

"Longbottom isn't it? How are mommy and daddy?"

"Better now that they're about to be avenged!" Neville called out as he pulled out his wand, and almost instantaneously Bellatrix followed in suit only to be stopped by Lucius.

"Now, now, just give us the prophesy and we'll be on our way." Lucius said, as Neville and Bellatrix lowered their wands, but both staying alert to the other.

"Why didn't he just come get it himself?" Harry asked, Aurora swallowed, clutching her wand tightly in her hand.

"Don't you know? Only those who the prophesy is about can retrieve it, now just be a good boy and hand it over." Lucius said, keeping his voice calm and low. Hermione and other others were twitching, keeping an eye everywhere in case of possible attack.

There was a presence of magic in the air, one that had not been noticed before, Harry's eyes ever left Lucius' but the other's instantaneously set up a guard. Something was coming, Aurora rose her wand and it was almost like in slow motion that the events unfolded and before she knew it she was running through the rows.

Casting spells back towards any and all Death Eaters that came her way, she ran, making her way through the maze of the room until she could no longer run, or at least until she could find the friends that had been separated from her.

"_Stupefy." _She called out, breathy, but leaving a slight effect, although the attack had not really harmed the Death Eater, but it had him dazed enough she could duck out of his sight. This was nothing like what she had envisioned, but she could feel it, the perpetual feeling of dread that was to come when they entered _that _room, the one Sirius was to die in. This was a trap; they should never have come here. They were to rash, they should have checked with the order first. What was going to happen when Draco found out?

There was a mutual yelp as her group of friends all ran into each other from other sides. She did not speak, she didn't know what she'd say, but she didn't dare. She looked Luna in the eye before the others all assessed momentarily what had just happened, but the moment was not too long. They needed to move, to stay on guard.

Then it happened.

A light appeared, one that could only be assumed as a Death Eater and Ginny casted a spell. Walls of prophesies started to fall, shattering each precious one to the floor leaving shards of glass and only causing a domino effect. Harry shouted something, but in that moment Aurora could not hear until she was grabbed, along with Luna and they broke into a sprint, only Aurora just went where her legs were taking her. She ran, they ran. And then they reached the door. The rows were falling aside them as they ran, plummeting themselves through the door, to reach any possibly safety. Aurora paused as they all jumped through. Then she jumped as well.

When they had landed Aurora kept her eyes shut, laying on her stomach and did not dare move. She heard shuffling as people got up, and a hand tugged on her arm forcing her up, but she dared not open her eyes.

"Department of Mysteries…" Ron said, thoughts pooled around her head and then she did it. Finally. She opened her eyes and in that moment she knew it was time. This was the place she had envisioned, it was going to happen, she needed to be ready.

"The voices, do you hear them?" Harry asked, Hermione looked at him as they all stepped closer. Hermione might have said something about it being empty but Luna concurred, and Aurora agreed. But she still had not found her words.

"Ha—" "Get behind me!"

Harry yelled as she was about to speak and everyone shuffled behind him as he pointed his wand at the ready. They all followed in suit and almost figures of black were shadowing around them and it was almost as though they had travelled through a port key seeing as how most of them were ripped from their spots, only seconds later to be at wand point by a Death Eater, struggling.

"Did you actually believe, or were you truly naïve enough to think that you children stood a chance going against us?" Lucius chuckled as he strode up to Harry. Aurora struggled, only to feel the wand point dig deeper into her throat. "I'll make this simple, Potter. Give me the prophesy now, or watch your friends die."

Harry pondered as he stared into the orb, watching its swirls before looking up at the blonde haired man, give it to him—or watch the people he loves die. Was that really even a question?

"Harry, don't give it to him." Neville called out, only to have Bellatrix press the wand across his neck, as Harry placed the orb into Malfoy senior's hand. Then, almost as suddenly as the Death Eaters, there was a light, a blinding white light and there he was. Sirius. Sirius has punched Lucius. There were more lights, the order was hear. They were all getting rescued.

Aurora was frozen, she watched the events unfold, almost as though she wasn't there, the order placed itself around them, they rescued her friends. The battle of dark and light as the death eaters attacked and the order defended. She stood there, because she could not move.

Then her eyes fixated, Harry and Sirius. It was happening.

Sirius had told Harry to do something, but Harry didn't want to listen. The two were standing close to the Death Chambers. Lucius and another death eater came upon them and started shooting spells at them. They fought back. There were shadowing of black and white surrounding each other in a constant fight.

Then the eerie laugh. Sirius knocked one of the two death eaters out of the way and that left just Lucius.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Harry yelled pointing his spells and hitting Lucius without wavering.

"Nice one James!" Sirius shouted with glee and shot at Lucius with his own spells. Lucius was knocked away. The eerie laughing got louder and _the _woman took place at a rocky ledge facing Sirius and Harry. _The_ woman laughed out and then.

"Avada Ked—" Bellatrix had, started and finally she had found her voice.

"_EXPELLIARMUS!" _Aurora called out, pointed her wand at Bellatrix, who stood stunned watching the wand that had been wrenched out of her hands be claimed by the girl with the red hair. The girl with _that_ last name, the girl, and she smirked.

"Oh, look at this, you've finally grown up." It was like the time that had been standing still all that time, was finally moving again, like she could breath. Aurora dropped the wand in her hand like it was burning her skin and looked at the witch.

"I don't even know you." Aurora whispered, but Bellatrix laughed, her eerie high pitched laugh.

"Oh but I _know _you. Or rather, I knew you father. I loved hearing every scream of torture before he, you know." Another chuckle erupted from her lips as she looked Aurora dead in the eye. "I enjoyed watching it happen. He deserved it. He was a traitor, he gave up the Dark Lord. So, we killed him."

It felt as though hot oil was being poured down her body as she heard those words, and she lunged, Aurora lunged at Bellatrix, who ducked away. Running, running, it did not matter who was following, who was watching because all Aurora could feel in her veins was anger and an ache for revenge. This woman, she watched her father get killed and she did nothing. She laughed, she drank it in.

Taunting, there was taunting running through the air and it snapped, her will snapped and she spoke something that she knew she would never forgive herself for later.

"_Cruico!" _Aurora called out, the hot rage pouring through her words into her wand and out towards the object of her rage and revulsion.

All that was heard was a high pitched screaming. Screaming, the wonderful sound rung through Aurora's ears as she felt a small amount of glee burry from deep inside her through her veins and bubble happily, they had said revenge was sweet. She was content as the screaming grew louder. Revenge. Her father, Neville's parents, every person she has harmed or killed, it was glee.

"Aurora! Stop! Stop it, this is not you!" Harry called, the voice of reason, pulling her hand from her wand and the bubbling died down and walked to the pit of her stomach. She had just tortured someone—and it felt _good, _no not good, but rather mesmerizing, the ability to have that power. But now all that washed through her was emptiness, she had felt joy from torturing, who was she. What was she becoming?

"Who would have known you had it in you?" The venomous whispering voice stated all around the two of them. Him, _he _was here. He had witnessed it. She felt like breaking. "Do it, Aurora. You know you want to. It absolutely thrills you." He said, as he let his smoky appearance come into shape, Harry turned ready to attack but with a swish of his hands, Harry's wand was to the ground. "Weak."

A roaring had them all turning heads as the Floo came to life and out stepped the one man that could change everything.

"It was foolish of you to come tonight, Tom." Dumbledore's even voice called out, wand at the ready, stepping closer to the Voldemort. "The Aurors are on their way."

"By which time I'll be gone, and you'll be dead." Voldemort said, and with that the two of them were pushed out of the way by some magical wind, Bellatrix slid to a floo and left.

There was a battle between green and red light. Fire and water. The two watched, hiding from immediate danger, but regardless it was as though Aurora could not move. She watched but it felt as though she had before, not attached. Shards of glass flew at them but Dumbledore did not waver, he protected all of them.

Then, Voldemort was gone and Harry who had pulled the two of them up at one point, fell to his knees. Aurora looked down at him, eyes dazed, only half paying attention to Harry, who was moving and being spoken through. Visions flooded his mind as he screamed and twitched. Dumbledore called out to him, but he did not stop.

"Harry, it isn't about how you are alike, it is about how you are not." The wise man whispered. Their friends ran in to join them, as Harry saw them he stopped twitching. Allowing himself to pull through, and then he stopped. He was okay. The inner war he was having with Voldemort finally stopped.

Then the ministry came.

"He's back…" The minister said, his goons behind him.

* * *

><p>The cameras flashed as she stood there, too stunned to speak; too stunned to move. Harry's hand found hers, and she focused on only that, because nothing else mattered in that moment. If it did, she knew that she'd break apart. Right now all she could do was focus on the hand that was gripping hers.<p>

Letting her eyes flutter to a close as she was tired of watching the events around her, the screaming of questions, the blare of the cameras, all she did was focus on Harry's hand and Dumbledore's voice; explain the details of what happened. As soon as the ministry officials had flooed in, so had the press and there was nothing but blazing questions.

"I wanted to do it." Aurora finally whispered, a tear had rolled down her cheek as she opened her grassy green eyes to meet those of Harry's.

"What?" He asked in a low tone, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Kill her."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: WELL HOW WAS THAT FOR AN UPDATE? INTENSE? LONG? I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT. Omfg. So, I lied, there's probably one or two more chapters, depending on how I feel. But probably no more than two. Uh, fave, review, comments and concerns, hit me! If I have any spelling or grammar mistakes please let me know because, you see, it is 2 in the morning and I didn't have time to re-read this.

And yes I am aware that Aurora was a little out of it this chapter, but I hope it all made sense in the end why she was so detached, and I hope you guys liked this one. Oh dear. Well, good night dearies!


End file.
